The Queen and Her Cat
by KhajiitWarriorSam
Summary: When she first walked in I didn't think anything of her. She was a strange Khajiit, but nothing else. It wouldn't be until months later I realize how much more the Khajiit was worth, and it would be even longer before I realized how I feel about her. I can only hope it isn't too late to tell her. Elisif x Female Dovahkiin and mature in later chapters.
1. A Strange Visitor

I sigh when I sit down in my throne, my back already aching from yesterday. I rub the sleep from my eyes and look around the throne room, court is going to officially start in a few minutes. Varnius Junius is the only new face, and he's probably here to tell me about something Dragon Bridge needs. Again. I'm about to become sullen when I see a new face among the strangers, the khajiit trying to stay out of the way. Nobody pays her much mind, but her appearance is a hard thing to get by. I try to take my eyes off of her and remind myself court is about to start, but I find myself staring at the strange khajiit.

Her ears are covered in so many piercings I'm surprised her gigantic ears are able to stay up. She towers over everyone and the fur that covers her body is a bright blue. Green, red, orange, purple, and yellow stripes cover her body. Her fluffy mane that surrounds her head is a mixture of all the colors on her body. The fangs that sprout from her mouth are too long to be comfortable. I continue eyeing her, but stop when I notice her eyes. Her eyes are a light pink, like the inside of a well cooked steak. I also notice her pelt is fluffy, making her appear three times her actual size. The khajiit is dressed in a strange hide armor, it leaves most of her body exposed. Surely she dyes her pelt. The gods wouldn't allow such a freakish being to strut around unmolested, would they?

The woman notices I'm eyeing her and instantly flattens her ears in embarrassment, then shrinks back and tries to hide from my sight. Guilt wells up in my chest. The poor woman probably gets gawked at all day and mocked behind her back, now her own queen is looking at her like she's a two-headed dog. After a few seconds she looks back up, then starts shuffling nervously when she sees me looking at her. I'm about to offer her a small smile when Varnius steps forward, officially starting court. After dealing with the problem I feel a little better, but tense when the khajiit slinks up to Falk. The khajiit and my steward whisper, then the khajiit turns and sprints away.

I motion for Falk to come forward and ask him, "What was that about?". My steward shuffles his feet and tells me, "That stranger wished to investigate Wolfskull Cave. I told her if she found anything important I would give her a reward, but she didn't seem to care about that.". I nod and wave him away. I remain in my throne, my back screaming at me in protest. As I sit I let my mind wander, but it seems keen to come back to the khajiit of a thousand shades. For some reason I can't help hoping the strange khajiit comes back. She seems interesting, even if it is just her strange fur.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

The wind lashes at me like a whip as I climb the mountain to Wolfskull Cave, but I fight my way up. When I'm finally at the top of the mountain I collapse for a brief rest, hoarfrost covering my thick pelt. I shake it off and stand up, stumbling towards the cave. When I reach the entrance a strange noise catches my attention and I turn, a skeleton charging at me. I hiss and lash out, my claws knocking his skull from his neck. I laugh and strut into the cave, my claws at the ready. A necromancer stands in my path, but he's turned away from me. I crouch down and sneak up behind him, pouncing when I'm close. He tries to yell, but my teeth shred his throat before he can.

I keep going, but my luck runs out. Three necromancers leap at me when I step into what appeared to be a abandoned room, five thralls right behind them. One of the wizards dies when I rake his throat with my claws, another when I snap her neck. Four thralls fall down, free from the evil spell forcing them to walk from the grave. The last necromancer tries to flee, but I easily tackle her and strangle her to death. She calls for her thrall to help, but the man simply stands off to the side. He's probably hoping his mistress dies quickly. When both of them stop breathing I stand and make my way deeper into the cave, strange noises worrying me.

Everything is going fine, until I hear the necromancers attempting to summon 'Potema'. I'm not sure who Potema is, but I know it can't be good. I rush down the stairs, slay the draugr, and quickly sprint up the stairs. I keep running, slaying anything in my path. By the time I reach the wizards I'm covered in bruises, scrapes, and cuts. I leap at the first necromancer, but scream when a different wizard shoots fire at me. I _hate_ magic. I quickly dance around the flames and attack the necromancers, but by the time the fight is done I'm certain my wrist is broken. I shove it into my shirt and pull the metal lever, a bridge dropping. I moan and begin walking, my thoughts wandering to Solitude.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

I'm awoken by Sybille shaking me, her red eyes shining in the moonlight. "What is it?". I ask her as I rise, grabbing my crown from my bedside table. "The mercenary returned, claimed she stopped Potema from returning, then passed out.". It takes a few seconds, but eventually I realize what she's talking about. "The khajiit returned? Where is she? What happened?". My curiosity gets the better of me. I mean, what could have injured a woman as large as her? Sybille motions for me to follow her and tells me, "Multiple injuries have caused her major blood loss, and I think there might be a clot near her lung. The woman will be lucky if she lives to see tomorrow.".

My heart skips a beat. That khajiit went into Wolfskull Cave on my behalf, and now she might die. Sybille opens a door and leads me into her room, the smell of blood and sweat filling the room. The khajiit had a strange pelt, but now most of it is stained red. She weakly moans as we near her. "I've done what I can. What do you want me to do now?". Sybille asks as she picks up a needle and starts sewing one of the woman's wounds up.

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

My queen whispers, "Heal her.". I cut the thread and ask her, "Are you sure? She's a brave mercenary and if what she says is true she saved Solitude, but she is still just another mercenary. A colorful one, but she can be buried just the same as a normal khajiit. She went in there on your behalf, but at her own will. You owe this woman nothing, she's simply another loyal servant of the crown.".

Elisif nods and says, "I wish to learn more about this strange woman, heal her.". I nod, but wait until my queen leaves to begin. I slowly run my hands along her body, stopping when I feel the lump of blood between her ribs. I slowly lower my head, my fangs coming out. I silently pray she doesn't catch Sanguinare Vampiris, then sink my fangs into her side.


	2. The Beasts

I manage to suck out the clot and spit it out is disgust, the mercenary's blood is revolting. Beer, sweat, and fear taint the taste of the blood flowing into my mouth. I wipe my mouth with a clean rag, pour a healing potion into the wound, and sew her flesh back together. Her pelt gets in the way of my feeding and sewing, but I manage to push it aside. After I'm done dealing with the clot I sew up a few more wounds, then run my hands down her arms and legs. Her arms are free of clots, but her left leg has a large clot near her ankle. I instantly set to work. A major vein is in her leg, she could die if the clot gets lose and gets stuck again in that vein.

I lean down and tear the flesh open, feeding until the clot is out. I spit the hunk of blood out and notice something, the woman's blood is thinning. I quickly pour a healing potion in her wound, sew her up, and rush down to the dungeons. The prisoners moan when I enter with a bucket in my hand. I pass by each one, sniffing and tasting their blood. I come upon a wood elf who taste just like the khajiit, so his blood won't poison her. I've only done this process three times before, and only one of them lived. I slit the elf's throat and collect the blood in a bucket, resisting the temptation to feed. After it's full I shove a cloth in the dead man's neck and run back upstairs.

The woman appears still so I quickly jam my fingers into her pulse point, sighing in relief when her vein weakly pushes against my force. I hold the bucket in both hands and take a large sip, but don't swallow. I force the liquid to the back of my mouth, lean down, and bite the woman's neck. She moans in pain, but doesn't fight. I force the liquid out of my mouth with force, some of it entering the mercenary's neck. Most of it splatters the khajiit, me, and the floor, but that small amount of blood that does enter her may just save her life. I repeat the process until the blood's gone, then rush back to the prisoners. People give me strange looks due to the blood, but I ignore them.

I eventually run out of prisoners, but by then the woman's blood is back to normal. I sew her neck together and pour some healing potions into her mouth, along with some painkilling potions. The woman should regain consciousness in a few hours, so I go about cleaning. My dress is ruined, the woman's armor is stacked in the corner, and every inch of my floor is now red. I sigh and start cleaning, but stop when Falk comes in. "Yes?". I ask as I wring blood from my rug. "The queen wishes to see the mercenary's armor, is that it?". He asks as he walks over and picks up the armor. When I nod he rushes off with it. All I can do is shake my head as I clean.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

The armor is mismatched, but I suppose that's normal for a mercenary. She apparently shed her hide armor for metal, but it's not much better. Her leggings are steel, her breastplate iron, her left boot is orchish while her right is dwarven, her right gauntlet is steel plate while her left is daedric, and her helmet is ebony. Her armor is rusted, chipped, and has dents and tears. But the most disturbing item is her helm. It's still black as night, but has a slight dent near the right temple. It's forged in the shape of a snarling wolfish demon, but it has gigantic ram horns. One horn is broken and a few teeth are knocked out, but it still looks fearsome.

The eyes burn red with hatred, and there are small slits so the mercenary can see. The remaining fangs have rust on the tips so it looks as if the demon has just eaten the heart of its enemy. The face resembles a monkey besides the snout. I flip the mask around and see the ears are pinned to the back of the skull, like the demon is angry and snarling from the pits of oblivion. Rust spots the helm here and there, like spots of blood welling on the monster's hide. I'm not sure why she would wear such a demonic helm, but I quickly put the helm on the table. I look at the armor and ask Falk, "Should we repair her armor? She _did _stop Potema. It's the least we can do.".

Falk looks skeptical as he tells me, "In a few hours she might not need that armor. If she dies, then the repairs would be pointless. And the battle she's currently fighting can't be won with sword and shield.". I see the wisdom in his words, but tell him, "Go ahead and repair it, I won't have the savior of Solitude strutting around in dented armor.". Falk sighs, but takes the armor away for repairs. I sigh and ruffle my hair, but jump when Sybille grabs my shoulder. "The khajiit is waking up and Tullius is running around snarling about some head.". I rise at once and rush out of the room, heading towards the room where the wounded khajiit is.

I'm shocked to see Tullius in the room already, a headsman's axe in his hand. The khajiit is awake, although she looks like she doesn't have the slightest idea what's going on. Tullius sees me and says, "I need to take this prisoner out for execution, when will she be fit to walk?". I nearly stop breathing in surprise and ask him, "Prisoner?". Tullius nods and tells me, "She was a captive at Helgen, but escaped. Now I intend to finish the job.". I furrow my brow and ask him, "What crime did she commit?". Tullius groans and tells me, "Her crimes are numerous, it might take a while to tell you all of them.". When I nod he starts.

"As you know, mercenary armies sprout up like wild. A particularly nasty company make up of purely Argonians and Khajiits prowls High Rock, always willing to help any Breton gain political power if they have the coin to pay. The company was originally only Khajiits, but when their numbers dwindled they accepted Argonians. The army doesn't have a name, but some men call them _The Beasts._ They have sixteen leaders, each of them are a different subspecies of khajiit. Excluding the Mane, of course. Your friend here is a Cathay-raht, and a leader of The Beast. Her army joined the Stormcloaks, but for some reason she's here. And, about to die.".

The khajiit smiles and says, "That's not a good idea.". Tullius snarls, "Be quiet, prisoner!". I put my hand on the general's shoulder to calm him and ask, "Why wouldn't that be a good idea?". The khajiit pushes herself up and says, "Ulfric Stormcloak is known to hate anybody who isn't a nord, but we still joined him. It was all well in good. The pay was good, he never demanded too much of us, and he let us run wild when we wanted. But then we wanted to enter the city. Not the whole army, just us leaders. We had never seen Ulfric before and wanted to see the man that filled our purses. But the first thing he said to us was, 'Get out of my city.'".

"Well we didn't want to and tried to explain who we were, but he had his guards throw us out. Do you know what a Alfig Khajiit is? They're as tiny as a house cat, but smart enough to understand human speech and they can cast spells better than a Altmer. But they're still tiny, and one of our leaders happened to be a Alfig. He landed on his head and snapped his neck. We took his body and showed it to the guards, we thought they would allow us in after seeing what they'd done. Instead the guard took the body and threw it in the river. We searched for hours, but couldn't find the corpse. The Alfigs with us were in a rage, and so was everyone else.".

"Half of us wanted to attack Windhelm, but we didn't have the numbers. It wasn't because the Alfig died, it was because of the dishonor Ulfric did to us. When we realized we didn't have the numbers to attack we raided a few villages, but the Stormcloaks ran us off. We thought about going back to Elsweyr, but we still wanted Ulfric dead. We kept thinking about what to do, and then it came to us. Why not join the Legion? We change coats all the time, this would be no different. I'm the most reasonable of The Beasts, so they sent me ahead to talk to you. I thought clearing out Wolfskull Cave would be a good start. Well, my queen? Would you like to talk about terms?".

Tullius looks about ready to chop her head off, so I step forward and say, "If you can, follow me.". The mercenary heaves herself up and follows me as I walk to my room. As we walk I swallow back my fear, half afraid she'll be an assassin. But as we walk I grow calmer. The sound of the woman's heavy steps a soothing lull as we walk, the castle a sleeping dragon surrounding us.


	3. Hostages

The mercenary collapses in her seat, her breathing heavy. It seems even the short walk was winded her. I sit down across from her, ignoring the fact the blood on her clothes is staining my rug. Tullius and Falk begin to enter the room, but I motion for them to leave. Mercenaries are paranoid enough during negotiations, and adding the general and my steward to the mix would make her extremely nervous. When we're seated I tell her, "Falk will most likely send us some ale and bread, he always does during meetings or negotiations.". The khajiit nods, her mane matted to her skull. She sits up straighter and tells me, "Shall I begin?". When I nod she launches into her demands.

"Our army shall help you in any battles you wish, but some might wish to visit the capital of Skyrim. Not all of them, but a few will be able to enter if they have a good reason. We leaders will have access to you at all times, be housed in the palace for convenience, and allowed in the city. Your smith won't have to make any armor or repairs, we have our own smiths for that. But we will need food, or you could let us raid bandit camps and enemy cities. We also want to be present at the final battle. And, our final request is a meeting with you. All leaders and representatives want to get together with you and talk about our concerns and fears. What do you want to do about these demands?".

I'm about to respond when the cook walks in, a plate full of food and alcohol in his hands. He places the plate down and leaves, slamming the door behind him. The mercenary leans forward and begins ravaging the food, focusing on the meat. I observe her while she shoves a piece of dog into her mouth, a horn of thick beer in her other hand. Her pelt is thick and strange, but her left arm is soaked in blood. The pelt is matted and clinging to her body, revealing the skeletal arm beneath. She's strong and tall, but it's obvious she hasn't eaten well in a while. She finishes off the food and asks me, "Well? What about the demands?". I sit up straighter and begin speaking.

"You'll have to spread your forces to help in the fighting, and only a few of your men can visit Solitude at a time. You can have access to me if I'm not showering or asleep, the leaders can be housed in the palace, and obviously allowed in the city. We'll give you as much food as we can, but feel free to raid bandit camps for supplies. You'll obviously help in the battle for Windhelm. And, a meeting is fine. Now, for my demands.". The Khajiit perks her ears, the thick beer foam collecting around her mouth in her pelt. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and shoves some chicken into her mouth, but still listens intently.

"I want at least one leader in Solitude with me at all times, at least one patrol of mercenaries watching the borders at all times, and all of your plans run by me before they're carried out. I'll also require a important relative or friend of each leader to come to the palace, to serve as cooks, maids, and apprentices.". The woman laughs and tells me, "Hostages and workers, no less than we expected. Fine, now I'll go meet the army halfway and ride back with the leaders and representatives.". She rises and drunkenly makes her way out of the room, but I'm forced to rush out and escort her out of the palace. If I didn't Tullius or the stairs would've killed her.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

My mare is thirty, blind in one eye, and going lame in one leg, but she gets me where I need to go. I mount the white horse and lightly kick her sides, the beast moaning as she slowly starts walking. The army is slow moving and won't arrive for a week or two, but all I need are the leaders. I allow my loyal mare to walk most of the way, but kick her into a sprint when I spot the army. By the time I reach them my horse is panting and heaving, but my fellow leaders come up to meet me. The bipedal leaders are riding horses, but the quadruped leaders and using their own legs to meet me. Save for the Alfig and Alfig-raht, who have to ride with a bipedal leader due to their small size.

We're about to leave when I tell them, "The queen wants a hostage important to each of us, so go grab 'em before we go.". They all mumble and complain, but go get a hostage. While they fetch their children and friends I turn my mare and ride towards the back of the camp where the steeds are, the sound of roaring ringing through the camp. The Senche-raht Khajiit is asleep, but mumbles when I kick him in the side. The gigantic tiger-like Khajiit wakes up as I dismount my mare, handing her to a stable hand to take care of. "Come on brother, we're going to Solitude.". My sibling doesn't question me, he simply lowers himself so I can clamber onto his back.

He's taller, thicker, and faster than my horse. When I meet the other leaders they all stare at my brother in surprise, but he's the only person important to me in the entire camp. All the other leaders chose children, spouses, or a bastard. Most of the hostages are the same sub-species as the leader that chose them, my brother the oddball of the hostages. I sigh and snarl,"Well, what are you all waiting for? A kiss goodbye? _Go, go, go!_". Some of the older leaders give me dirty looks as they ride away, but I couldn't care less. I kick my brother in the side and ride beside the Ohmes Khajiit leader. Soon enough all of us are silent, the sound of hoof beats ringing through the air.


	4. Leaders

**Elisif POV:**

Tullius makes his displeasure of letting the Khajiit live known, but eventually retires back to Castle Dour. I'm about to retire to my chambers when the door to the palace burst open, the mercenary riding on a tiger out of oblivion. It's gigantic, but stops and lowers himself before me. The mercenary hops off, pats the tiger on the side, and tells me, "Here's your first hostage. The other leaders are coming, but it'll be a few minutes. If it pleases her grace, a meeting room needs to be prepared and my brother needs a place to rest.". The tiger seems to notice me and he bows as much as he can. I nod and clap, two servants leaving to prepare the meeting room.

I point towards the stairs and tell the tiger, "Down the stairs is a room of beds, choose one and fall into it.". He roars and rushes down the stairs. I quickly turn and walk towards the meeting room, the mercenary behind me. "I'll introduce each leader and what they are when they walk in, but don't start the meeting right away. Well, that's my advice, her grace doesn't have to follow it. Letting them mingle and telling the hostages where to go will get them to like you, but you don't have to do that.". I nod and open the door, the room already prepped for the important meeting to come. I sit down and motion for the mercenary to sit beside me.

As we wait I ask her a few questions. "Do you have a supreme leader?". When she shakes her head I ask, "How do you lead then?". The Khajiit sighs and tells me, "The Khajiit that's been a leader the longest has the most say, the leader who has been a leader for the shortest amount of time has the least say. Everyone else has roughly the same say.". I furrow my brow and ask her, "Are you the youngest or oldest?". She shifts in her seat and tells me, "I was the youngest until Ulfric's soldier killed the Alfig leader. So, I have some say, but don't count on me to sway them.". I nod and ask her, "How do you move up in the ranks?".

Her face darkens and she tells me, "Only the death of a leader can bump the others up.". I nod, but before I can ask anything else the leaders begin flowing in. The mercenary leans over, points towards a tattooed Bosmer, and tells me, "Moar, the Ohmes leader. The oldest leader. He's smart, strong, but aging rapidly. Nobody would question if he died in his sleep.". She points towards a similar Khajiit, but this one has a short tail and fur. "Mobar, the Ohmes-raht leader. The next leader, he's angry, dumb, and injures himself by accident almost every day. He could easily fall down some stairs and end up breaking his neck. By accident, of course.". The mercenary tells me.

The bright Khajiit points at two normal looking Khajiit and tells me, "Shaar and Sharr, brother and sister. Shaar is the Suthay leader, and Sharr is the Suthay-raht. Both of them are violent and angry, it wouldn't be a surprise if an assassin slit their throats.". She then points to a Khajiit a little smaller than her with dark fur. "Sinir. The Cathay leader. She's wild, crazy, and it wouldn't sadden anyone if she went missing.". She smiles, points to herself, and tells me, "I'm the Cathay-raht leader. Should harm come to me only my brother would mind, but you'd lose a good alliance opportunity.". She clears her throat and keeps listing off the leaders.

The next leader she points to is wearing armor made of bones, only his white tail is visible. "The Tojay leader is named Husir. He is wise, smart, and quick. It would be hard to make his death look like an accident, but he is known to drink too much.". The next leader wears the same outfit as Husir, but the tail is jet black. "Husbil is the Tojay-raht leader. She's unremarkable and is known to do idiotic things. She could easily try to jump from roof to roof and end up dead.". The mercenary yawns, but keeps telling me the leaders. She points at two that look like pet cats and says, "The new Alfig leader and the Alfig-raht leader. They're both female and named Nataba and Natabe. A dog or hawk could easily eat them.".

She points at two surprisingly tiny Khajiit and tells me, "Shamed is the Dagi leader, another drunk. Shahed is the Dagi-raht leader, damned skooma addict. A disgrace.". The mercenary lets out a small laugh, and I know at once she probably drinks the drug by the bottle. The strange Khajiit points at a tiger looking Khajiit. "Sclaw is the Phamar leader, and might I say hunting accidents are always tragic.". She points at another tiger looking one and tells me, "Swalce is the Phamar-raht leader, and known to attack people. If he attacked the queen we would be forced to kill the poor beast.". She scratches her face and keeps going down the long list.

She points at a Khajiit like her brother, only smaller. "Naires is the Senche leader, and he can't swim worth a damn.". She points at a Khajiit like her brother and says, "I can't remember her name, I think it's Z'khar or some other crazy ass name Senche-raht give their kids. Well she's the Senche-raht leader and is older than my mother's father.". She collapses in her seat and tells me, "Thank god that's all, any more and I might have gone insane. I'll tell you the representatives names when they get here.". I furrow my brow and ask her, "Representatives? What do you mean representatives?".

The mercenary gives me an odd look and tells me, "When the Argonians joined us they demanded to have leaders, but we refused. We compromised so they have five representative, one for each tribe. They kind of lead the Argonians of The Beast, but a Khajiit leader can overrule their decisions. So they're like one step below leaders, but still above being a regular member.". I hold in my groan, five more important people to please. The mercenary sees my face, chuckles, and tells me, "You might want to start the meeting. Everyone is running out of things to talk about, the hostages want to be gone, and most of us are exhausted.".

I take her advice and start the meeting, the hostages leaving and the leaders sitting down. I tell them my demands and what I'm willing to give them. All of them seem pleased, but Sharr takes some convincing before he stops demanding more. By the time the meeting's over we've reached the same agreement I made with the mercenary I originally met. The leaders quickly shuffle out, but I notice the colourful one keeps her distance. She lags behind them and while they all go downstairs she begins walking upstairs. I'm the queen and I shouldn't care why she's avoiding her fellow leaders, but against my better instincts I go after her.

I quietly follow her and eventually she makes her way on to one of the multiple balconies that sprouts from the palace. I silently open the door and watch as she leans on the railing, cradling her head in her hands. I close the door without a sound and walk over to her, standing beside her and watching the blood red sun slowly sink into the horizon. "Why aren't you with the other leaders?". The Khajiit jumps at my voice, but settles down and tells me, "I'm not exactly the most-loved leader, Nataba is the only one who is genuinely fond of me. A few of the others tolerate me, but a majority hate me.". She runs her claws through her mane, the bright fur dancing in the light breeze.

I'm confused and ask her, "If they don't like you, why are you a leader?". She sighs and tells me, "A majority of the Cathay-raht wanted me to be their leader, in essence I'm their voice. They trust me to represent their wants and needs well, and so far I've done a good job. But the other leaders despise me, yet I can't quit because all the other Cathay-raht don't want the job.". I can't help asking, "Why do they hate you?". She looks uncomfortable, but tells me, "I suppose you'd find out on way or another, so I'll simply tell you. My fur.". She runs a hand along her pelt, the bright fur fighting both her fingers and the breeze.

My confusion only increases as I ask, "What?". The Khajiit looks incredibly uncomfortable, but clears her throat and keeps talking. "Most people assume I dye my pelt, and I wish it were that simple. To another race it seems fake and impossible, but other Khajiit know the truth. I was born with this pelt. Unnatural pelts are considered signs that the child will be evil, insane, or is a abomination. It's unnatural, strange, and off putting to other Khajiit. Some don't care, but many others stick to our traditions. More than once I've heard another leader whispering how my mother should have thrown me in a well or slit my throat.".

She sighs and goes back to watching the sun. I ask her, "They despise you because they fear you.". It isn't a question, it's obvious. The other leaders fear she'll grow to be evil so they don't want to be around her. She chuckles and tells me, "I suppose so. If they had it their way they'd probably sacrifice me to some Aedra.". I'm about to say something reassuring when a servant appears and tells me dinner is ready. I thank him and turn to leave, but notice the Khajiit doesn't move. "Are you coming?". I ask the mercenary. I suppose I shouldn't care, but the poor Khajiit almost died saving Solitude, she at least deserves a decent dinner.

She shakes her head and tells me, "I'll eat something later, I don't feel like being around a crowd.". I instantly translate that to, 'I don't want to sit between two leaders that want me dead'. I try to leave, I really do, but I can't stand to leave the Khajiit alone. Gazing at the sun and rubbing her mutated fur. I wave the servant away, walk over to the woman, and ask her, "Are you hungry? Answer honestly, I'm your queen.". She groans and nods, telling me the truth. I suddenly tell her, "Come on, you can sit by me.". I struggle with myself to decide if I've made the right choice, but when I see the grin that splits her face I know the answer.


	5. Dinner

The feast is amazing, my mouth watering the second I sit down. Three wild boars are drizzled in a thick, tangy sauce. Ten quails are swimming in a delicious and creamy soup. About fifteen chickens share a bowl of milk with some potatoes and carrots. Twenty bowls of Elsweyr Fondue line the edge of the table. Five large elk are roasted and covered in gravy, apples shoved in their mouths. Seven freshly caught hawks are bathed in a sweet orange sauce, herbs covering their skin. Eight foxes are seasoned and covered in a spicy sauce. Roughly thirty fish are prepared in a dozen different types of stews, each offering a unique taste. Two cows are roasted and covered in a insanely sweet sauce, oranges in their mouths. But none of those compare to the main dish, specially made for our guest.

The guards killed a dragon earlier this morning, but the meat was just harvested a few hours ago. I'm not sure why dragons are suddenly appearing, but we're at least making use of this one. The meat is spice, roasted, and covered in a secret sauce the cooks refuse to tell me about. I haven't tried it yet, but it looks delicious. The mercenary sits on my left, where Falk would usually sits. But Falk has taken to eating alone in his study. He won't mind the Khajiit sitting in his seat. Sybille sits to the mercenary's left and gives her a strange look, but doesn't argue or tell the Khajiit to leave. After the mercenary leaders are seated, I raise my hand and motion for the servants to begin serving the meal. As soon as the food is done being served the cooks move in, carrying the drinks.

Beer, rum, vodka, ale, whiskey, wines, fruity alcoholic drinks, herbal alcoholic drinks, milk, and water. The glasses and plates are always going to be full, the servants will make sure of that. I bite into the dragon and barely hold back my moan, the meat melting in my mouth. I keep my manners in check, but eat my helping of dragon meat as quickly as I can. I stay away from the Elsweyr Fondue, the food still retains some properties of the skooma used to make it. But I can see the Khajiit mercenaries love it. Soon enough everyone is talking, but the mercenary to my left remains silent. My pity for the poor creature grows as I see her fellow mercenaries glaring daggers at her, one even 'accidentally' spills rum on her head on his way to the privy.

The mercenary shakes her mane and I motion for a servant to hand her a towel. The Khajiit thanks me, but moves to get up and leave. I quickly grab a plate of chicken from a passing servant and offer it to her, the mercenary forced to accept my offer and resume eating. There are times when being a queen has major advantages. A nobleman or woman might have politely refused and left, but a mercenary thinks my word is law. I wish to speak to her, but have to wait for the right moment. And even then, I still have to think of something to say. Everyone is talking, so when I do decide to talk to her it will go unnoticed. I'm searching my brain for something to say when the torchlight reflects off her weapons, a gigantic war hammer strapped to her back.

I remember the gigantic glass great sword hanging above my bed, a gift from Torygg before we were married. The sword was a wonderful gift, but I don't think I'll ever use any sort of weapons. And, even if I did need a weapon I would never use a two-handed sword. But, that's the only thing I can think of. I suppose it couldn't hurt to learn to use a weapon, even if it is a bulky two-handed sword. As the mercenary swallows some chicken I ask her, "Could you teach me to use a two-handed sword?". The mercenary stops chewing and looks me over, obviously confused. I can't say I blame her. It's obvious she can wield a two-handed weapon with ease, she towers over most of the people in the room and has rippling muscles. Lifting a two-handed sword would be no problem for her.

But I look like I'd be lucky enough to raise the sword, let alone use it. And, even if I did hit someone it would probably just dink off the opponent's armor. I'm almost certain the mercenary is going to refuse when she tells me, "It'll take a while, but I could get you to where you can wield a two-handed weapon like a master. You'll have to build up some muscle, but eventually you'll be able to lift a two-handed weapon with ease.". I feel a weight lift off my chest. It's not much, but it's something I can do with the mercenary. I smile, then ask her, "Where will you be sleeping?". The mercenary lowers her ears in sadness and looks across the table, the head leader snarling at her. "I think a bed at the inn would be a nice place, no offense. But, the palace is too crowded.".

Pity once again wells in my heart. I refuse the urge to snarl back at the head leader, and tell the mercenary, "There's a bedroom attached to mine. It's suppose to be for the head guard, so he can always be near the king or queen. But, the head guard prefers sleeping in Castle Dour. A bed at the inn won't suit a visiting leader of a allying army, even if you are just one of sixteen. Would it please you to sleep there?". I don't know why, but I want to protect this creature from the scorn of her fellow leaders. Even if it is just for a few hours. I can see the mercenary's eyes light up with happiness, she's probably thrilled she can escape the eyes of her fellow leaders. But, she remains calm as she answers my offer.

"If her grace would be so kind-". She coughs in embarrassment when I smile and give her a playfully exasperated look, tired of the mercenary acting like a scared child addressing her parents. The mercenary smiles and says, "Yes, thank you.". I'm about to say something when a bowl of Elsweyr Fondue flies across the table, landing on the mercenary's head. The Ohmes-raht leader throws his head back and laughs, most of his fellows joining in. I notice a half drunk bottle of skooma in his hand, three empty bottles surrounding his plate. I motion for a servant and tell her, "Slip some turned wine into his next serving of fondue.". Revenge is usually below me, but contempt for the Ohmes-raht leader fills my heart as the mercenary takes the bowl off her head.

Her mane, face, and the top of her doublet are covered in the stuff. She blinks her eyes as the liquid runs down her face, dripping into her nose, mouth, and down her chin. She places the bowl down and quickly stands up, but the only exit is behind the other leaders. She ignores the fondue running down her and tries to leave, but one leader sticks out his foot and trips the mercenary. She crashes to the group and I see fondue splatter on the floor, then the Khajiit gets up and quickly leaves. It's clear to me they're all drunk or high, and obviously don't care what their queen thinks of them. It'll be tragic really, when all of them end up sick from spoiled food. I suppose I'll have to stay in my room for a few days, pretending to be sick. Oh well, it'll be worth it.

The mercenary will also have to stay in her room, but she might enjoy the other leaders getting sick. I quickly excuse myself and leave, the leaders hardly notice I'm leaving and begin mocking the mercenary. One of them fluffs up his mane, puts a stupid look on his face, and puts an empty bowl over his head. I motion the servants forward, order them to put turned wine in all their meals, and leave. I find the mercenary in one of the many gardens in the palace, sitting by the fountain. The clear water is reflecting her depressed face. I pull a rag from my pocket and walk up behind her, the Khajiit cowering at the sound of my footsteps. The rainbow pelted Khajiit is gigantic, but looks smaller than ever. She's crouched down by the stone fountain, her head held low. She looks like she wants to disappear.

She hasn't even attempted to wash her face, simply shake away the loose stuff into the pond. I'm the queen of Skyrim, and the citizens expect certain amounts of grace and sophistication from me. But, I ignore that fact and kneel by the Khajiit, my dress getting filthy in the dirt. It doesn't matter, I can order another one from Taarie. I put the cloth in the water, the rag drinking in the cool fountain water. I slowly lift her face, ignoring the protest from the mercenary. As I wash the fondue out of her fur I once again feel pity for this woman fill my heart. She's clearly odd to look at, but now that I look closely I can see a certain beauty in the swirls and colors of her fur. I ring out the rag and go back to cleaning, her matted pelt slowly releasing the fondue.

As I wash I think off all the good this woman could do, if her fellow leaders would listen. She's stronger than most soldiers, appears to be quicker than most (I've only seen her run a few times), and intelligent enough to become a leader of a mercenary army. The mercenary keeps fighting and trying to get me to stop, but I knock her hand away. I've heard citizens call me Elisif the Kind, I suppose they're right. Eventually, the Khajiit's face is clean. Her pelt is still sopping wet, but she tries to pull away. I pull my last rag from my pocket and begin drying her fur, the mercenary looks embarrassed as I dry her pelt. I hear the sound of vomiting coming from the great hall. Good. Now the other leaders will get to feel the pain this mercenary is going through. Sort of.

Once she's dried I rise, the Khajiit following my lead. I lead her into my bedchamber, stopping by Falk's room to grab the key to the old guard's room. When we're in my room I lock my door, the palace now deathly silent. I see the mercenary eyeing the lock suspiciously, no doubt her natural paranoia is setting in. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and tell her, "I don't want your fellow leaders to have access to my room, for safety.". The mercenary looks confused and asks, "Why is it okay if I have access to your room?". The real reason is I don't think a woman like her would kill me for her fellow leaders or for her own gain, her fellows hate her and she doesn't gain anything by me dying. But I simply tell her, "I trust you.".

She looks dissatisfied with my answer, but nods. I'm leading her to her room when she notices my great sword. "Is that what you're training with?". She asks me. I smile, retrieve the weapon, and hand it to her. "Yes. What do you think of it?". She weighs it in her hand, examines it, and practices with it a little. "It's beautifully crafted, although I prefer hammers to swords. Either way, it would strike fear in my heart to see a creature as beautiful as you wield it with deathly accuracy.". I think she's being sarcastic, but her face is stone still. I feel my cheeks heat up at the compliment about my beauty, but the Khajiit pays no notice. Apparently, she simply speaks what she wishes and doesn't care about the response. I clear my throat and continue our conversation.

"Would you care to practice with me tomorrow?". She furrows her brow and tells me, "I think my fellows planned on-". I cut her off by saying, "Your fellows won't be doing anything tomorrow.". She looks confused, but nods and asks me, "When does her grace wish to practice?". I sigh and tell her, "My name is Elisif. E-L-I-S-I-F. Elisif the Kind, Jarl of Solitude. Not 'her grace', 'majesty', or any other name you can come up with. Elisif. And, I'd like to practice right after we eat. Does that work for you?". I can tell she's gone scarlet underneath her pelt, but she nods and tells me, "Perfect.". I smile, lead her to her mostly empty room, then head over to my own bed. As I climb into its warmth I smile. No matter what, tomorrow will be an interesting day.


	6. Hunting

I'm awoken by the light gently caressing my face, the warmth slowly heating up my skin. As I'm dressing someone begins banging on the door. I sigh, finish dressing, and yank open the door. Falk nearly falls on his face as he stumbles in. "Elisif!". He gasps out. "All of The Beast's leaders have fallen ill! They're being tended to, but-". I cut him off by saying, "I'm aware and I myself am perfectly fine. However, not all leaders fell ill. The original representative is fine, it appears we didn't consume whatever has the others sick.". Falk stutters, but eventually tells me, "Oh, very well then. The Argonian representatives will be here in the evening, but until then I suggest we attend to business as usual.". While he speaks the cook walks in, my food on a plate he's carrying on his shoulder.

"What do you have planned for today?". I ask him as I eye my food. Falk clears his throat and tells me, "Awaiting any problems in your realm.". So sitting in my throne all day. My back already hurts. As if on cue the mercenary walks in and yawns, her porcelain fangs gleaming in the early morning light. Falk looks like he's about to ask a question, so I cut him off by saying, "I'm going on a hospitality mission with the original mercenary.". When she's mentioned the mercenary in questions blinks at me, but doesn't contradict me. Falk begins sputtering about responsibilities, but eventually Sybille arrives and tells him that he's desperately needed somewhere else. As she leaves she smiles and winks. I chuckle as I imagine Falk rushing around the palace looking for nonexistent problems.

I sit down and begin eating a slice of cheese, the mercenary still standing and nervously looking around. I refuse the urge to chuckle and tell her, "The cook had the insight to bring enough food for two. Sit down and eat something.". The mercenary relaxes and slides into the chair across from me, already eyeing the roast rabbit. She tears into the meat while I enjoy the vegetables and fruits. Within a few minutes the food is gone and the mercenary rises. She picks up her war hammer with her left hand and asks me, "You still want to train?". When I nod she walks over and grasps the glass sword in her right, heaving both two-handed weapons at once. "Where's the training ground?". She asks me as her arms shake under the weight of the weapons.

I motion for her to follow me and lead her to the training grounds, the sound of metal striking metal ringing across the yard. The guards desperately need training, but clear out when they see their queen. I sigh and lead her over to a shaded area, six stuffed men surrounding us. The mercenary grunts and drops her hammer to the ground, but keeps the sword in her hand. She throws the large weapon in the air, the weapon sailing in a high arch straight up and flipping. I give a small squeak of fear as the weapon sails down, but sigh in relief when the Khajiit catches it in both hands. She's caught it by the flat of the blade, so the sharp edge doesn't end up taking off her hand. She turns and offers me the handle. I smile and take the gigantic weapon from her grasp.

Almost instantly I can see there's going to be major problems. The glass sword is extremely heavy and my muscles twitch just holding it. The mercenary picks up her hammer, but almost instantly places it down when she notices the problem. She walks over to me, grasps one of my arms, and tells me, "Raise it above your head.". I do as I'm told. "Keep it up as long as you can.". I do as she says, but almost instantly the weapon slips from my grasp. I'm afraid it'll crash to the ground and dent, but the Khajiit easily catches it. "First things first, muscle.". She examines my gown and tells me, "I don't think you're wearing the right outfit.". I sigh, walk back to my room, and return in a simple white doublet and leggings.

The mercenary eyes my outfit, but doesn't comment. She walks over to the weapons rack, but picks up the stones beside the weapons. The rocks have ropes tied around them and iron handles, so the guards can lift them. The stones are rather small, but extremely heavy. But the mercenary easily carries them over to where I stand, placing the weights beside my feet. "Just lift those over your head until you tire, then relax for a bit.". I yank the rocks up, my arms shaking at the weight. As I do the exercise I ask her, "What are you going to do?". She grabs her war hammer and tell me, "Practice makes perfect.". A few guards and coming out of hiding and when the mercenary sees them she waves and calls three of them over.

The guards gawk at the sight of their queen lifting stones, but don't comment. As I exercise the mercenary positions the guards so she's surrounded, prepares to fight, and tells them, "Come on, have at me.". The guards all stand still as statues. Eventually one says, "Three against one isn't fair.". At once the mercenary attacks. She uses her hammer to pull his leg out from underneath him. The other two guards yelp and scuttle away, leaving their fellow guard to fight alone. The guard tries to rise, but the gigantic mercenary places her foot on his chest. She heaves her hammer in the air and brings it down in a swinging arch, stopping an inch away from the guard's face. By now the other two guards have found their courage, charging the mercenary.

The mercenary flips around and yowls at the guards. Both of them stop, but one slips. That moment of weakness is all the gigantic mercenary needs. She yanks his leg out from under him like she did the first guard, then grabs his foot and drags him towards him. The other guard tries to help, but by then her hammer is swinging through the air. She stops right before his head becomes a pulp, then leaps at the last guard. I'm still exercising as she tackles him to the ground and mocks ripping his head off. Once all of the guards are 'killed' she walks over to the first guard that fell, helps him up, and tells him, "Battle is rarely fair.". The guard nods and hurries off, his two fellows right on his tail. The mercenary shakes, places her hammer down, and walks over to me.

I'm about to compliment her when the weights drop from my hands, the stones too much for me. The Khajiit laughs and picks the rocks up, throwing them across the yard. As I massage my arms I ask her, "Why did you not warn them?". As she cleans her hammer she tells me, "An assassin, bandit, or thief isn't likely to warn them. The boys need to learn that, or else they'll end up dead.". As I watch her clean I ask, "Do you wish to train more?". The woman shakes her head and tells me, "I've scared the guards and you're tired.". I'm about to say something when I notice Falk at the edge of the yard, waiting for me. I sigh and the mercenary looks over her shoulder. "You aren't looking forward to sitting in your chair for nine hours?". She asks me, a smile on her face.

I shake my head and tell her, "I have to, it's a queen's duty.". I walk back to the room, the mercenary right behind me. "Surely the queen can take one day off?". The mercenary asks me as she puts on her demonic helm. When I shake my head she tells me, "One day won't hurt, and we never really got to train. So instead, would you like to hunt with me?". Images of stinking horses, dying deer, and piles or internals fill my head. When I shake my head she tells me, "Please, speak to me and don't always shake your head. Now, are you imagining trudging through the woods, rabid wolves, and tough meat?". I suppose I was thinking along those lines so I tell her, "Yes.". She chuckles and tells me, "My way of hunting is much better.".

I curiously ask her, "What's your idea of hunting?". She smiles and tells me, "Hounds that can smell a rabbit a mile away, well worn trails to trot along, the finest mounts we can get, crossbows that can rip a deer apart, trained hawks that crave blood, and a few skins filled with the richest wines we can find.". Her idea of hunting sounds better, but I'm not sure I'd like it. But it sounds better than sitting in my throne for nine hours straight, and I'll get to speak with the mercenary alone. She might have important information about the Stormcloaks or something interesting about battling to say. "I suppose it couldn't hurt, I'll tell Falk.". The mercenary smiles and says, "I'll get the wine.". Falk throws a fit when I tell him, but eventually relents and allows me to leave with his blessing.

When I meet up with the mercenary I ask, "You have the wine, but what about the other supplies?". She sheepishly tells me, "I'm afraid you'll have to help.". I expected as much, but still can't hold back my smile. Leave it to a mercenary to invite you on a hunt where you have to provide everything. The hounds are gotten from the yard, excitedly barking at the Khajiit. We find crossbows in the armory, and grab a few sacks of bolts. Next, we have to find some hawks. Torygg had an entire stock of trained birds, the real challenge is choosing which one. I chose a small, sleek, and quick falcon. The Khajiit eventually decides to use a gigantic, angry, and terrifying eagle. We take the supplies down to the stables, the citizens gawking all the way.

When we reach the stables the smell of death greets us, one horse half eaten. The owner rushes out, splutters when she sees me, and rushes off to find two horses. My own horse is a small, silver mare who's sweet as honey. She licks my hand when the stable owner hands me her reins. I tie half of the dogs to her saddle, the hounds happily greeting their new friend. The owner has a tougher time finding a horse for the mercenary, her size eliminating most of the smaller mounts. The steed she brings forward is gigantic, black as night, and angry as can be. The Khajiit examines the horse and ask, "Where's my old horse?". The owner points at the stinking carcass and says, "Wolves.". The woman gravely nods and walks over to the dead horse.

She hacks off some meat, cuts it into small cubes, and pours half of the bleeding meat into her bolt pouch. I'm confused until she feeds a piece to her eagle, the bird happily screeching. When she offers the other half of the cubes to me I open my pouch, the mercenary pouring the meat in. She ties the other half of the dogs to her saddle, her stallion snorting at the beast. We both mount up and release our birds, my falcon quickly speeding off while the eagle circles overhead. We turn our steeds and lead them into the woods, the stallion having trouble navigating. When we're deep enough in we release the hounds, the dogs staying close to the horses. I load my crossbow in preparation, the mercenary following my lead.

For a while nothing happens besides the dogs slowly walking away, searching for prey. Then, my falcon comes soaring back. I hold out my arm and allow him to land on it, a small mouse in his talons. The mercenary chuckles at the small kill, but I reward him with some horse and send him out again. I slip the mouse into my saddlebag, although I doubt I'll keep the carcass. As we ride I ask the mercenary, "Do the other leaders usually act like they did last night?". She sadly nods, but then flips around. "I need to tell you something.". I blink and ask her, "What?". She loosens her collar and tells me, "I don't think you should trust Husir. The one that wears bones and has a white tail, you should keep an eye on him.".

The admission takes me by surprise and I ask, "Why?". She nervously looks around and tells me, "He was happy serving Ulfric and thrilled when Ulfric killed the Alfig leader. He wanted to stay with Ulfric, return to Elsweyr, or try to sack Solitude. All of his plans were suicide, so we joined the Legion. But he still resents you, I'm not sure why. If any of the leaders were to commit treason or try to assassinate you, it would be him.". I calmly nod, but make a mental note to tell all of this to Falk. "Why tell me this?". I ask as we keep riding. She flattens her ears in what I assume is embarrassment and tells me, "You helped me when the others tormented me. They treat me like a filthy dog, but you treat me like another human. You already have my loyalty, something they'll never have.".

The admission takes me completely by surprise, until I remember how the other leaders treated her. And that was just last night. "How many years have you been with The Beasts?". The Khajiit thinks for a moment and tells me, "Eight as a leader, but thirteen overall.". Thirteen years! She's put up with them for thirteen years! No wonder I've already won her loyalty. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by her saying, "There's an ancient tradition among the leaders of The Beasts. If you have a personal qualm with another leader you can challenge them to a fight. It can only be done once without it being called murder. If I was to challenge Husir and kill him, then you'd be free of him and I'd be higher up in the ranks of the leaders.".

I stop my horse, turn to her, and tell her, "That's a sweet offer, but let's see what he does. If he acts upon his hatred, then I'll hand you your hammer myself.". She nods and looks ready to say something, but her eagle interrupts us. A rabbit is clamped in his beak, blood dripping down his feathers. As if on cue my falcon returns, another mouse in his talons. The mercenary laughs as she ties her rabbit to her belt, gives the eagle a treat, and releases the gigantic bird. I do the same with my falcon, but nearly scream in fright when the dogs begin barking. We both turn our mounts and ride as quick as we can, the dogs treeing their prey. When we reach the tree we look up, two golden eyes staring at us from the branches.

The possum screeches as my bolt pierces his body, but dies before he hits the ground. I laugh and pick the beast up, my first true kill. The mercenary laughs and treats the hounds, the dogs happily eating the horse cubes. We turn our mounts and begin riding, but stop when we see the smoke of a far-off fire. "The Argonians!". The mercenary yells. "They said they would light a beacon when they approached the city, the representatives are probably heading up to the city right now!". I chuckle and tell her, "We better get going.". The mercenary turns and rides away, the hounds behind her. I can't help laughing as I ride after the gigantic mercenary, the wind lashing at my face.


	7. Argonians

**Mercenary POV:**

We reach the palace before the Argonians, but barely. Elisif is just sitting down when the doors open and the five reptilian creatures walk in. I can't help gulping in fear. What the Khajiit leaders do to me seems kind in comparison to what the Argonians do. How the filthy lizards managed to weasel their way into the beast I'll never know. We should be hanging the monsters instead of allowing them to work with us. As if reading my thoughts one of the representatives hisses at me, his fangs glistening in the torchlight. I refuse the urge to hiss back, but show my teeth and flatten my ears. Elisif is silent during the exchange, but I can see the shock on her face as we practically snarl at each other. Thankfully, the savages don't speak a word of civilized language. All they know is the disgusting Jel speak.

I feel a bit of shame was over me. I shouldn't be judging the entire race based on these five assholes. Then, one hisses again and I'm over it. I move to stand by Elisif, point at the Agacephs Tribe representative, and tell her, "Tibos. The Agacephs representative, they all have needle-like faces and are brighter than me.". Tibos hisses. I point at the representative beside her and say, "Herioes. The Archeins representative, they look just like Agacephs Argonians with longer tails.". Herioes shows her fangs. I point at another leader and tell her, "Tibian. The Paatru Argonian leader. They all look like toads.". Tibian spits at me, but I continue. I point at the fourth one and say, "Durn. The Sarpa Argonian leader. The only interesting things on him are the little wings on his head.". Durn snorts at me.

I point at the last leader and tell Elisif, "Her name is some weird grunt, but in civilized language it translates to 'Dreekius'. She's the Nagas Argonian representative. Her kind are giant, have needle-like fangs, and are like giant snakes.". Elisif seems to go ridged as she looks at the five gigantic lizard-like beast in front of her. Then, the hostages are brought forth. When Elisif starts talking to them I cut her off by saying, "The only speak Jel.". Elisif blinks and asks, "Can you speak Jel?". I can, but barely. I shrug and tell her, "I can get your basic wish across.". I clear my throat and begin hissing, the Jel language mostly hisses and grunts. By the time I'm done my throat is burning, and I'm certain they barely know what I mean.

They look confused, but somehow know what I'm saying and do what they're told. Although a few of them tell me to go jump off a cliff. When they're gone I flatten my ears and find an empty chair a few feet away from Elisif's throne. Elisif sighs and tells me, "I don't think there's anything else to do, I'll be in my chambers.". I nod, but quickly follow her when Dreekius starts coming back up the stairs. When Elisif sees me she asks, "What's wrong?". I shrug her off and tell her, "Wanting to guard the queen.". The queen in question rolls her eyes, but allows me to stay in her room. When the doors close and she's lying down, Elisif tells me, "You and the Argonians didn't seem to get along very well. What's with that? I thought Khajiits and Argonians would be the best of friends.".

My ears twitch when she says she assumed we'd get along. We're the only two species classified as beastfolk, but we couldn't be more different. I clear my throat and tell her, "An extremely long time ago a Argonian shaman was responsible for creating the Knahaten Flu which plagued my species and its infrastructure. Now each race sees the other as vastly inferior to them, and if it wasn't for Niben Bay separating our provinces, we probably would have gone to war long ago.". Elisif falls silent before asking, "How did the Argonians come to join The Beast if your two species hate each other so much?". I run my hands through my mane, deciding how to explain the history of my mercenary group to Elisif. Once I decide I clear my throat and begin to speak.

"A combination of a disease that leaves the infected infertile, horrible droughts across the province, and increased slaving drastically decreased our population. That was fifty years ago, but we still haven't fully bounced back. When our population dropped The Beast almost collapsed. At one point the army consisted of no more than seventy members. While we struggled the lizards thrived. Food abundance, easy access to medical supplies, and boredom lead to a boom in their population. Our old leader saw a chance to swell our numbers. He offered Argonians a chance to join. At first only a few joined since they still hated us, but as our fame grew our numbers did. Our leader was smart though, and always kept the Khajiit numbers higher than the Argonian numbers.".

"Then, when our population limped back to life we started taking in more Khajiits. That's when I joined. The more Khajiits we took the more Argonians we could take. Now our numbers are close to seven hundred. Two hundred and twelve Argonians and four hundred and eighty eight Khajiits. Roughly. Not much else to tell. A few of the Argonians and Khajiit manage to get along, I even know a couple of Khajiits that have taken Argonians as mates. But a lot of us still remember the crimes of our ancestors, and despise each other for it.". Elisif is listening intently and asks, "Do you despise the Argonians?". Her questions takes me by surprise and I think about it. I hate a lot of the Argonians, but that's because they're gigantic assholes.

I answer her honestly. "I despise a lot of the Argonians, but mostly because they're absolute jerks or idiots. I get along with a few of the younger ones who haven't learned to hate me yet. So, yes I hate a lot of the Argonians. Including all of their representatives, but I despise them because of the simple fact they treat me like a filthy dog who pissed on their silk bedspread.". Elisif furrows her brow, but nods in understanding. A banging on the door interrupts us and Falk walks in, steaming. He begins screaming about duty, but eventually calms down and leaves. Elisif looks sad, but tells me, "I have to sit in my throne.". I don't like the idea of being alone or having her sit around for nothing so I ask her, "Why?".

She sighs and tells me, "It's a queen's duty.". I smile and tell her, "So is a hospitality mission, and you never finished that.". It takes her a moment to realize I mean hunting, then she chuckles and tells me, "Are you trying to get me to ignore my duties.". When I nod she laughs, takes my arm, and guides me from the room. We quickly regather our supplies and head for the woods. We catch a few rabbits, mice, and a deer. When we return to the palace we give the deer to the kitchen, but place the smaller kills in a bag for later. We stay up for a few drinks, but mostly talk about the other leaders. When I stumble to bed I can't help smiling. The other leaders may despise me, but I know one person who's at least warming up to me.


	8. Potema

**Elisif POV:**

I'm awoken by Sybille shaking me awake, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?". I ask as I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Sybille backs away and tells me, "I need to check up on the mercenary.". I point towards her room. Sybille nods and takes her leave, her feet silently moving over the floor. As I dress I hear the mercenary hissing her displeasure. Falk arrives as I'm putting on my boots, a look of fear on his face. "Elisif.". He says. I keep dressing and tell him, "Falk.". Falk groans and tells me, "There's a situation.". I sigh and ask, "What?". It's probably just a small dispute over land or a fee for some stolen item. I nearly faint in fright when Falk whispers, "Potema has returned, and she's underneath Solitude.".

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

The mercenary is sleepy and grumbling, but allows me to poke and prod at her. She thinks I'm looking for remaining clots or injuries, but in reality I'm making sure she isn't becoming a vampire. She hasn't shown any signs of vampirism outwardly, but she could still be infected. "Any increased thirst or strange weakness?". The gigantic Khajiit shakes her head. "Are you _certain? _No dryness in your throat before bed or do your eyes hurt more than usual in direct sunlight?". The mercenary gives me a strange look and says, "No. How are those things related to clots?". I keep feeling her arms and tell her, "_I'm_ the healer here.". She appears to be alive, but her hands are oddly cold. Almost as if oxygen is having trouble reaching them. I'm about to say something when Falk appears, then drags me into Elisif's room.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

I follow the wizard and steward into Elisif's room, the queen sitting down at her table. "What's wrong?". I ask. Falk suddenly notices me and snarls, "LEAVE!". I'm about to oblige when Elisif tells him, "She stays. She has a right to know.". Falk balks and says, "She has no right-". I've never seen Elisif more passionate as when she snarls, **"She's the one that stopped her, she has the right to know!"**. I'm more confused than ever and starting to panic, but calm down when Elisif looks at me and sweetly says, "You can stay. Please, take a seat.". I do as I'm told, but the conversation only starts when Sybille and Falk sit down. Falk clears his throat and says, "Potema has escaped and is growing her strength in the bowels of her catacombs.".

Sybille lets out a quite gasp, Elisif's face grows even graver, and I feel my sewn up wounds throb in pain. "She isn't at her full power yet, but she will be very soon.". Elisif nods and asks, "Any ideas?". Falk instantly says, "We need to rouse the legionnaires to do something!". Sybille simply says, "Evacuate the city and ask the other holds for help.". The queen looks at the two options, but turns to me and asks, "Your opinion?". I think it over before I say, "Letting the legionnaires know would be like announcing it to the city, which would cause mass panic. And, evacuating the city would take time, cause panic, and Potema might free herself before we're gone.". The wizard and steward look upset at me destroying their ideas, but their eyes grow wide when I tell them my own.

"The only way we can defeat Potema is by taking the fight to her before she's at her full strength. We don't want a army or group, too many people and too much risk. We need one person to go in their and kill Potema. I did it once, and I'm willing to do it again.". I turn to Elisif and tell her, "Say the word and I'll go down into the bowels of Potema's catacombs, kill anything that moves, and come back with Potema's head.". Elisif looks awed at my small speech, but Falk begins laughing and says, "Leave it to a mercenary to come up with a plan that's simply, 'Let me go in and kill it.'!". Sybille glares at him and Elisif snarls, "It's a fine plan! And, it's by far better than yours!". She turns to me and says, "Your plan has my blessing.".

I nod and ask her, "When would you like me to leave?". Elisif smiles and tells me, "Whenever you please.". I once again nod and ask her, "Do I have your leave to go? I wish to dress at once and go as soon as I can.". Elisif tells me, "You have my leave.". I thank her, rise, and return to my room. I put on my dented, broken armor and pick up my rusting war hammer. As I leave the palace Falk catches me and tells me to go see a priest of Arkay before entering the tombs. I nod and keep going, nervousness boiling in my stomach. The citizens of Solitude look at my strangely, probably because of my helm. As I walk the sun slowly rises, the light shining off my armor. When I push open the door to the Hall of the Dead I almost knock myself out, my helm's horns touching the top of the door.

The priest is up and bustling about, but stops when he sees me. "You the one Falk sent?". When I nod he sits down and tells me, "You need to know what you're getting in to. Potema was the granddaughter of Uriel Septim II, the Queen of Solitude, and planned on becoming Empress. She was an amazing necromancer and raised armies of dead led by vampires to help her. Since she was unable to take her corporeal form during the summoning, she has fled to a place of the dead, her catacombs. Because you were present at Potema's summoning, there is now a strange connection between the two of you, and it's good you're the one dealing with her. In order to keep Potema from returning fully, you must find her remains and bring them to me to be sanctified.".

I nod and tell him, "Just tell me where to go.". He chuckles, hands me a key, and tells me, "Temple of the Divines. Go to the back, past the pews, and on your left will be some stairs going down. Take the stairs and you'll find a locked iron gate, that's what the key opens. The gaping hole is Potema's Catacombs.". I nod and ask, "Anything else?". When he shakes his head I thank him, rise, and quickly leave. I'm more nervous than ever. I find myself taking the long way to the Temple of the Divines, but eventually I arrive. I talk with a few priest, pretend to pray, and chat with a few citizens. But then I remember the faith Elisif placed in me, and find myself following the priest's instructions on how to get to Potema's Catacombs.

Once I enter the catacombs I find another gate blocking my way, and the key doesn't work. I'm about to happily rush away when a high voice resonates out towards me. The voice seems to suck the warmth from my body as it says, _"You've arrived at last. The heroine who prevented me from being bound returns to my fold. I have much to thank you for, little one. When you die I will raise you and you can take your place by my side.". _The gate swings open as the voice stops. As I push on I realize just how powerful Potema is. When I enter a draugr leaps out of nowhere, screeching. I yell in fear and lash out, my hammer crushing the monster's head. As I walk I curse myself. I'm terrified of the undead, I always have been. And yet I volunteered to stop Potema. I have an urge to flip around and run away as quick as I can, but the thought of disappointing Elisif keeps me going.

I keep going, killing each vampire or draugr that attacks. The monsters terrify me, but I keep going. At one point a vampire manages to leap on me and tear a chunk of my flesh off. After I was done killing her, I used a torch to treat the wound. I can have Sybille treat it better later. Eventually I reach what appears to be a dead end, but then I notice a lever. I activate the lever, and the stone wall in front of me starts to revolve. I wait until a opening barred by an iron bar gate cut out in the rotating wall is revealed. I wait patiently, then throw the lever at just the right moment. Thankfully, the revolving wheel stops just as the gate is opening. I walk forward, but groan as I see the same puzzle with three levers and three doors.

It takes me a few tries, but eventually all three doors are opened and my path is cleared. The first thing I notice about the room is a dead draugr sitting in his throne. Thank the eight, one less monster I have to face. But I eat my words as a vampire steps out from behind the monster, a torch in his hand. The blood sucking fiend slowly walks towards me, smirking, and tells me, "You've come far, mortal. No doubt you seek to enter Potema's Sanctum. I can see to that. We'll need plenty of fresh corpses to rebuild her army, you see." He roars and leaps at me, his weapon raised. I scream and quickly decapitate him, but the draugr is now rising. Fear grips my heart as I charge at him, but I manage to kill him before the monster manages to fully rise.

I calm down, grab the key from the vampire's body, and unlock the door to Potema's Sanctum. The room I enter is full of dead vampires and draugr, and the smell of death is like a punch to the face. I try to open the iron gate, but it's locked and refuses to budge. I'm about to scream in anger when Potema's voice once again resonates towards me. This time the high voice tells me, _"Not much further. Come, little thing. Serve me in death.". _The gate swings open, but the corpses reanimate and attack. Thankfully, it was only two draugr and a vampire. Once they're all dead I slowly walk into the abandoned hallway, but stop short before I enter the room I can barely see up ahead. One thought pounds in my mind, causing fear to grip my heart.

Potema obviously wants me to keep going, and I know what she'll do if she gets me in her grasp. Slit my throat, reanimate me, and use me against the queen I swore to protect. If I keep going I might die, but if I turn back I'll have to explain to Elisif why I'm a coward. For some reason the later scares me more than the first. I take a deep breath, calm myself, and force myself to walk down the long hallway. Each step seems to take a thousand years, but eventually I reach the gigantic room. I hesitate on the threshold, but take a deep breath and walk into the room where Potema no doubt awaits.

I gasps as I enter the room, the sight in front of me taking my breath away. The room houses a floating spirit and tombs are scattered around the perimeter and center of the room. Before I can do anything Potema once again speaks. The high voice seems happy as it says, _"You've come far, mortal, but can you stand against my inner council? Let's see!"._ Draugr burst from their resting places, Potema begins firing bolts of lightning, and I feel my heart begin beating like a trapped bird. I somehow manage to fight off the first wave of draugr, but Potema laughs and tells me, _"Don't applaud yourself too soon, worm!"._ She forces the defeated draugr back to life, makes more undead burst from their tombs, and begins firing even more bolts of lightning.

The draugr soon overwhelm me, my armor begins tearing, and occasionally a bolt of lightning hits me. Potema snarls and tells her minions, _"Rip the eyes from her head!"._ The draugr biting and clawing me hurt, but the bolts hurt the most. I begin panicking, but eventually the last draugr falls. I spin around and look for the next opponent, but realize none are left. I turn and see the spirit of Potema receding into the locked room opposite where I came in. I follow the spirit of Potema into the room, but when I enter Potema's ghostly remains appear, ready to fight me. The skeletal ghost screeches and charges. I pull my hammer up to attack, but Potema must have revived the draugr from the other room because one of them wretches my weapon from my grasp while I'm preparing to attack.

I'm weaponless as Potema attacks, her sword drawn. I do the only thing I can think of, scream and doge. Potema's attack misses me, but barely. Potema's draugr are flowing into the room and attempting to help, but they easily die from my claws. After the last draugr stays down I turn my attention to Potema, the ghost screeching as she once again attacks. I try to dodge, but the sword hits its mark. Potema's ghostly sword pierces my mail, but only brushes the skin. It's still enough to make me wretch my head back and scream in agony. Potema's blade must be covered in something, there's no other explanation for why it would burn so badly. Potema laughs as she yanks her sword from my body, blood pouring out of the open wound.

I fall to my knees, Potema towering above me. Her high voice tells me, _"That's it little one, stay down and DIE!". _I barely dodge in time, her blade hitting the floor where I was. I force myself to my feet, and charge the ghost. Potema screams as I claw at her, her ghostly flesh dying. Potema lets out one screech and dies. I smile, but almost instantly Potema is back. I scream as her ghost once again charges me. I kill her again and again and again, but she always returns. My wounds grow more serious, and eventually I'm sliding on my own blood that coats the floor. I raise my fist to once again kill the ghost of Potema, but the ancient queen simply grasps my fist and laughs. She pulls me towards her, dropping her sword so her other hand can grasps me.

The ghostly queen forces her hand into a rip in my armor, her skeletal hand resting right above my hip. I close my eyes and simply give up, relaxing all of my muscles. Potema laughs as I collapse on her, my head landing against her shoulder. Potema reeks of death, but this is a good place to die. In a forgotten tomb under Solitude, against a dead queen's shoulder, for the queen I swore to serve. Suddenly, my eyes snap open. Elisif. I swore to her I would bring her Potema's head. If I die I can't do that. I'll be brought back as Potema's thrall, and help her overthrow Elisif. I scream and begin fighting, but the ghostly queen only laughs. That's when I feel the hand above my hip begin to burn, as if Potema's fingers were pushing their way into my flesh.

My screaming intensifies and I begin convulsing, tears streaming down my face as Potema's hand keeps digging into my flesh. The queen chuckles and tells me, _"Don't worry, little thing. Soon enough you'll be dead, but I need something to insure you remain loyal to me. Can't have you running off to your little queen, can I?". _I wail in pain as Potema twist her hand, and it feels as if a stone is being pushed into my side. I'm still crying when Potema pulls her hand out. The dead queen raises her hand to my throat and tells me, _"Hush now, little one. It'll all be over soon.". _I go limp for a while, to fool Potema. But when she thinks me near death I resume fighting, killing Potema for the last time. Once I'm sure she's gone I pick up the skull, leave the tomb, and run through the city. All the while Potema's skull clutched in my grasp, a gift for Elisif.


	9. Akatosh

**Sybille POV:**

Elisif is holding court when the Khajiit returns, bleeding and stumbling. She just has time to half kneel half fall to the floor, present Elisif with the skull, and let out a high-pitched squealing sound before she falls to the floor unconscious. Falk, Elisif, and I all have three completely different reactions. Falk lunges for the skull, Elisif rushes to the Khajiit, and I take a step back from the mercenary's blood. Her blood isn't particularly tasty, if anything it tastes like turned wine. But I haven't fed in a while, and blood is blood. Falk quickly walks off to get the remains sanctified, not caring about the injured woman on the palace floor. Elisif is shaking the mercenary, probably causing more damage than good. I hold in my sigh, walk over to Elisif, and tell her, "I suggest you stop, or you might give her a concussion.".

Elisif looks up at me with fear written all over her face, the Khajiit's gigantic skull in the queen's hands. Elisif swallows and starts to ask me, "Is she dying? _Is she already dead?!_". I shake my head to answer her questions. The Khajiit is unconscious, but I can hear that her heart is beating. Barely. I put my fingers to her neck, feeling the pulse weakly fight back. If she doesn't get medical attention she'll be dead in an hour. I yell, "Bolgeir! Help me lift her, we're taking her to my room.". The housecarl nods and heaves the Khajiit's legs up while I yank on her head. I whistle to get a guard's attention. The man quickly runs over and grabs the mercenary's middle, helping us heave the gigantic Khajiit into my room. When the woman's in my bed I dismiss the guard and Bolgeir.

I go to shut my door, but Elisif rushes in before I can close it. She quickly goes to the mercenary's side and puts two fingers on her neck, checking her pulse for herself. "Elisif, you need to leave.". I tell her as I look for my buckets, blood still dried on the inside. The queen shakes her head and tells me, "No, I want to help!". I suppose she could help, but I'll have to be careful. Thankfully, after the last scare with the mercenary, I rounded up all the prisoners with the same kind of blood with her. They're all in the same cell in the dungeons, ready for harvesting. I hand my queen the buckets and tell her, "Go get my two buckets of blood from our prisoners in cell two. Shove a cloth in the wound to save some of their blood for later.". I push a dagger in her free hand.

I can see the confusion in her eyes and her face grow grave, but she nods and quickly leaves. I sigh and make my way over to the mercenary, feeling along her bodies for clots. At least three clots are in her leg, but I need to sew up some of her cuts. After the sewing is done I prepare to remove her clots, but Elisif arrives before I can. The queen's dress in ruined, but she gladly hands me the two buckets. I thank her and point towards the door. "I want to-". The queen starts, but I shake my head and tell her, "Go, I don't want you to see this part.". Elisif looks upset, but leaves. Once she's gone I pour some of the blood in my mouth, pierce the mercenary's flesh, and squirt the blood into the Khajiit's body. The Khajiit mumbles, but doesn't fight.

The last time it was a messy and long process, I didn't want to turn the mercenary into a vampire. But now she's closer to death, and I can always treat her vampirism later. So, now I pierce her neck deeper and put more blood in at once. By the time the two buckets are empty the Khajiit is still on death's door, but almost off. I open my door, hand Elisif the buckets, and tell her to repeat the process. While the queen's gone I remove the three clots, then feel along the rest of her body. There aren't any more clots, but there's a strange, large lump right above the mercenary's left hip. It' about half the size of a loaf of bread, and from I can feel it's deep in her flesh. I consider ripping it out, but then Elisif is back and I decide it's too dangerous to do right now.

When Elisif's gone I once again fill the mercenary with blood, and the virus that could kill her. By the time I'm done with the first bucket the mercenary is fine, her body will naturally replenish the rest of her blood supply. I wipe my mouth, stick my head out the door, and tell Elisif, "She's fine, but-". I'm cut off by my queen shoving me out of the way and entering my room. "What happened to her?". Elisif asks as she attempts to wipe some of the blood from the mercenary's face, but with little success. "She apparently defeated Potema, but the queen didn't go down without a fight.". Elisif nods and studies the mercenary's face, blood staining her colorful fur. Elisif is still looking at her when I hear it. Her heat stops for a few seconds, then resumes beating. An early sign of vampirism._ Damn._

* * *

The next morning the mercenary is awake, but barely. I bring her a simple meal of bread, cheese, carrots, well cooked meat, and undercooked human flesh. If she's normal she'll eat everything besides the undercooked flesh. I've seen her eat all of this food before (minus the human), but she'll naturally avoid the human meat. However, if she has the virus (like I suspect), then she'll only want the human flesh. The Sanguinare Vampiris virus will make her body crave iron, and the human meat has the most iron in it. She'll completely ignore all of the other food, and most likely ask me for more meat. If she does I'll bring it to her overdone and see her reaction. I also brought her three drinks. Water, mead, and wine. One glass has water, one holds mead, and the last holds blood.

I used a heavy perfume to mask the blood's scent and black dye to turn the liquid darker, so it resembles wine. I'm well aware the mercenary hates wine. When I enter the room Elisif wakes up. "Falk wants you.". I lie to her as I walk over to them, I don't want her to see the mercenary devour raw flesh like there's no tomorrow. Elisif nods and gets up, throwing one last glance at the mercenary. When she's done I shut the door, lock it, and hand her the food. I show her the three glasses. "This ones water.". I place it to her left. "This ones mead.". I put it on her left beside the water. "This ones wine.". I put it on her right. The mercenary nods and begins eating. At first she picks up the bread and a flicker of hope lights my stilled heart, then she throws it aside and rips into the human flesh.

My stomach sinks as she finishes the large helping in a few seconds, then pushes aside her plate. "Are you not going to eat anything else?". I ask the mercenary. The Khajiit looks shocked I'm talking to her, then sheepishly admits, "I don't think I can stomach that.". Fear grips my heart and I ask, "Would you like more meat?". The mercenary instantly begins nodding. I tell her, "I'll get you more, after you take a drink.". The Khajiit sighs, but picks up the glass of water. After she takes a sip a sour expression crosses her face, then she places the glass down and picks up the mead. The same reaction. Finally, she reaches for the 'wine'. She takes a small sip of the human blood, then begins chugging down what she thinks is wine. Her mind thinks its alcohol, but her body knows better.

After she's done drinking I smile and go to get her more food, but return with cooked beef and real wine. The Khajiit spits the meat out on the plate and barely swallows the wine. She places them aside and asks, "Is that the same thing?". I shake my head and tell her, "I'll feed you more later, but now get dressed.". The mercenary nods and gets up, rising with surprising ease with someone who was on death's door a few hours ago. As she dressed I think of a plan. Make a cure disease potion? No, I'm terrible at making healing potions. Go to that apothecary store? Did that old lady die? I think so, and I don't trust her assistant to make a healing potion. Drag the mercenary to the temple and make her pray? Does she follow the divines? I don't care, I have to try _something._

The priestesses look at me strange when I enter, but I'm not sure if it's because they've never seen me before or because I'm dragging a mercenary behind me. When we reach the shrines I push her forward and tell her, "Chose your god.". She looks at all the statues, apparently unfamiliar with them. I sigh and tell her, "Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, and Zenithar.". I point to each of their shrines as I say their names. The mercenary asks what they're gods of, and I quickly tell her what each of them are ruler of. The mercenary keeps glancing at all of the shrines, but goes over to Akatosh's shrine when I snarl. She keeps staring at the shrine, so I come up behind her and force her to her knees. "Pray! Pray like your life depends on it!". I snarl.

She slowly reaches her hands out, grasps the shrine, and prays, "Dear Akatosh, stay out of my way.". I snarl and kick her in the side. "Pray! Actually pray!". The priestesses are talking behind my back, but I don't stop snarling until the Khajiit bows her head. I wait. And I wait. And I wait a little more. But no matter how long I wait I still smell the virus on her, and no white light wraps around the mercenary like it does any other devout. Eventually I sigh and yank the mercenary up, it's clear she either isn't trying or the mighty Akatosh doesn't listen to sellswords. As we walk back I hang my head is shame. The mercenary is still infected. What else can I do? What do I tell Elisif? As we get closer to the palace the fear of Elisif's reaction grows. But I'm more afraid for the Khajiit beside me. What will she do if she turns into a vampire? I have no idea.


	10. Sanguinare Vampiris

I pace back and forth, the Khajiit enjoying her second helping of human flesh. I told her the meat is horse, I don't want to alarm the poor woman yet. There might be a way I can cleanse her of the virus before she turns, but I highly doubt it. But it's a different question that has me pacing. If she does turn, what do I tell Elisif? Should I go ahead and tell her? How do I explain where she caught the virus? I stop pacing and ask the Khajiit, "What exactly did you fight in the catacombs?". The Khajiit stops eating and tells me, "Draugr, Potema, and a few vampires.". My heart leaps when she says vampires. I excitedly ask her, "Did one of the vampires bite you?". She nods, but tells me, "I treated the wound with fire, so I don't think it will fester.".

A vampire bite usually won't turn a person (the mercenary was a rare case), you usually have to be exposed to our vampiric drain spell to catch the virus. But most people assume being bitten is the only way to become a vampire, and Elisif and the Khajiit are no exceptions. So I quickly tell her, "I need to check to see if you have Sanguinare Vampiris. I don't think you have it, but I still need to check.". The Khajiit nods and I quickly leave, returning with a needle and glass of water. I pull the Khajiit's hand to me, prick her palm, and squirt some of her blood in the water. I swish the liquid around, pretend to study it in the light, and hum in feigned interest. After a few minutes I place the bottle down, slowly face the Khajiit, and give her the 'newly discovered' and grave news.

The Khajiit's face falls, her breathing increases, and I can hear her heart beating faster in fear. I take her hand and pretend to be sympathetic to her situation, secretly pleased at what's happening. There's no way the Khajiit's virus can be traced back to me, and no way my secret will be revealed. If the Khajiit manages to get cured, wonderful. If she turns, worse things have happened. She'll still be a leader, she'll become stronger and faster, Elisif probably won't care, and I won't be the only vampire in the city. Then, I quickly discipline myself for not taking this more seriously. I'm in Elisif's service, and she's entrusted me with taking care of the mercenary. It doesn't matter how lonely I get being a vampire, I should still look for a way to cure this woman and save her from my fate.

But firsts things first, Elisif needs to be told. I'd rather have her know and the Khajiit turn than have the mercenary turn and Elisif suddenly find out. The mercenary is still taking the information in when I ask her, "Would you like to tell Elisif?". She shakes her head, but I tell her, "It's better to tell her now than have her find out after it's too late.". The Khajiit remains silent, but gets up. I silently lead the Khajiit to Elisif's room, the palace silent around us. Elisif is napping when we enter her room, the queen tires easily now. I gently wake her up as the mercenary sits down, still in shock. Elisif rises and I sit down, motioning for the queen to do the same. I clear my throat and tell my queen, "Elisif, there's something you need to hear.".

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

I rub the sleep from my eyes as Sybille slowly tells me, "There was an incident with the mercenary while she was in the catacombs. She was bitten by a vampire, and I fear she has the virus.". Instantly, a thousand thoughts go through my mind. The first thought is how ferocious the Khajiit will be as a vampire, the second is how to adjust things for a vampire, and the third is how I can stop her from turning. "Is there any way it can be stopped?". I ask Sybille as I look at the mercenary, her eyes cloudy as her thoughts wander. Sybille coughs and tells me, "I've tried everything, but there is one last resort we can turn to.". I quickly ask her, "What is it?".

Sybille sighs and tells me, "She'll need to be quarantined in a natural sauna for a full day. Then, quarantined in a room below freezing for twenty or so hours. After that, she needs to drink a mild poison that will stay in her veins for six weeks. She can't run, get sexually excited, or do anything to raise her heart rate. If she does she'll die from the poison. We'll also need to be careful about how long we leave her in the sauna and ice, it's quite easy to die in those environments. And, no matter how careful we are, she might still die. After the poison is done, then we'll need to repeat the sauna and freezing process. Of course, there's always the chance she could become a vampire anyway. Honestly, it's a lot of effort and risk for a small chance of curing her.".

I'm about to answer when I realize the most important person has been silent this entire conversation. I turn and see the Khajiit's eyes are wide and the fear is easily visible. "What's your opinion?". I ask the Khajiit. She swallows and tells me, "Being cooked, frozen, and drinking poison, and there's still the chance I'll become a vampire. I don't want to do that, it sounds like a living oblivion. Please, don't make me.". Her words startle me, and I can see Sybille is even shocked by her reaction. The mercenary has never looked so afraid, not even when she's around her other leaders. Then, I realize why she's afraid. One word from me and she could go through the process Sybille just described, regardless of her own personal opinion.

I offer her a gentle smile and tell her, "I won't force you to go through anything you don't want to, don't worry. You're safe.". The Khajiit's eyes return to normal and I can see the tension leave her shoulders. But Sybille doesn't look pleased by my words. "Is there anything else we can do?". I ask. Sybille shakes her head and tells me, "Nobody in the city is qualified to make a healing potion, the gods are deaf to her prayers, and she refuses to do the ancient method. There's nothing we can do besides prepare. I'll sharpen a wooden stake.". I can tell it's a ill timed joke from Sybille, but the mercenary's eyes widen and she stops breathing. I quickly calm her by saying, "I fear my wizard has a poor sense of humor.". I glare at Sybille and say, _"Leave."_. The woman huffs, rises, and leaves.

I turn back to the mercenary and see she's collapsed in on herself like she did near the fountain. I feel compassion fill my heart and reach out, offering the mercenary some small comfort. In two days she'll die and rise again, a thirst for blood ruling her mind. As I rub her back the Khajiit whispers, "Are you going to kill me?". I suddenly realize what this must be like for her. She saved Solitude twice, and now she's afraid we'll burn her at the stake. I collect my thoughts and tell her, "You're a leader of The Beasts, a hero of Solitude, and a damn fine fighter. No, but we'll have to make sure you can keep yourself in line. There are going to be a thousand problems, but you'll be able to overcome them. Now come on, we have a long day ahead.".

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

'A long day' ends up being Elisif sitting in her throne, eating lunch, and sitting in her throne some more. All the while my fellow leaders wander in and out whenever they please, more concerned about finding cheap whores and boozes than the ongoing war. Fear rises in my heart whenever I glimpse a flash of white, afraid my psychopathic fellow leader will finally attempt to assassinate Elisif. I want to take my mind off the virus coursing through my veins, but I can't leave the palace confidently. So, I sit around all day alternating between panicking about my fellow leaders and about the fact in two days my heart will stop beating. It's a good thing I didn't try the ancient way of curing Sanguinare Vampiris, the poison would have killed me on the first day.

When night falls I feel new energy fill me and a strange thirst grasp my throat, but I ignore it and follow Elisif to her room. Before I can escape to my chambers Elisif asks me, "Do you ever get tired of following me?". I instantly stop and say, "I don't mind, my service is to the realm. Do you wish me to stop?". The queen turns, considers me, and says, "Your company is enjoyable and you haven't caused problems, so no I don't mind.". I can't help feeling pleased at the queen's words. I quickly bow and begin strutting away, but the queen says one last thing. "Training and hunting tomorrow.". I tell her to have a good night and keep walking to my chambers, a happiness now filling my heart.


	11. Husir

**Elisif POV:**

When I wake up I quickly dress, eat a small chunk of cheese, and wake the mercenary. Her eyes are red, her pelt is brighter, and her fangs seem to be growing longer. I tell myself it's all in my mind, then ask the Khajiit, "Are you still up for training?". She nods and rises to get ready. While she dresses I wait in my room. As soon as she gets out I rush over and pull my great sword from the wall, barely able to hold the gigantic sword up. The mercenary nods and walks outside, her gigantic war hammer strapped to her back. When the sunlight hits her the mercenary recoils, but attempts to hide it and keep going. Anticipation swells inside my stomach as I follow the Khajiit, her pelt almost blinding in the sun. The mercenary quickly leads me to a secluded corner of the training ground.

When we're settled the mercenary hands me the rocks, then begins sparing with a stuffed dummy. As I hold up the gigantic weights I can't help noticing the mercenary's movements are slower and she seems to be panting, as if sparring is draining her energy. I'm about to say something when Nataba runs up, I almost mistake the small Khajiit as a regular cat. She meows and scratches at the mercenary's leg, impatient. The mercenary puts her hammer up, picks the Alfig Khajiit up, and begins talking in a hushed whisper right beside her ear. After a short amount of time she turns her head, allowing the smaller Khajiit to stick her muzzle in her ear. The bigger Khajiit quickly drops the smaller one and turns to me. "Emergency leaders meeting.". I nod and watch the Khajiit quickly rush away, but keep holding the rocks. I need to grow stronger to hold my weapon. So I keep training, the sun beating down on me.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

Nataba and I begin walking towards the meeting, but the small Khajiit quickly scales my leg and forces me to carry her. I chuckle and pet the Alfig Khajiit, my only friend hissing when I begin making cooing noises. "Who's a good kitty?". I nearly lose my eye as Nataba hisses and scratches at my face. I once again chuckle and ask her, "Do you want to sit by me during the meeting?". She quickly shakes her head no and I tell her, "You bitch.". Nataba smiles, then purrs and rubs her head against my neck. She'll sit by me, she always does. If I'm lucky I'll get to sit at the end, so the only leader sitting near me is Nataba. When we walk in I can tell I'm late, all of the leaders and representatives are already gathered. Thankfully, two seats near the end are open. I quickly claim one and dump Nataba in the other.

Husir instantly stands, makes sure the room's secure, and starts the meeting by saying, "I still say we go back to Ulfric.". Arguments begin breaking out until Saar tells him, "You know we can't go back!". Husir snarls and says, "We can with the queen's head!". I sigh and tune out, the meeting is always the same. After an hour of arguing, we come to a conclusion that we'll stay on the same track. I rise and open my arms for Nataba, the Alfig Khajiit leaping in my arms. Everyone quickly leaves, but I hang back so I don't have to be around them. I'm leaving when Husir grabs me and yanks me back into the room, Nataba falling from my arms. My friend turns and attempts to leap after me, but Husir slams the door in her face before she can enter the room.

Husir quickly corners me so I can't make a break for the door. I shuffle from foot to foot and ask him, "What do you want?". Husir hisses and tells me, "I want your help. For once I'm willing to look past your freakish hues, but don't get any big ideas. I've seen mudcrabs I'd rather team up with, mate with, or become friends with. Now, listen _carefully! _Elisif seems to enjoy your companionship. I couldn't care less what the queen wants you as. Protector, concubine, pet. I truly couldn't care less, but I want you to do something for me.". His fangs gleam as he tells me, "Slip a poison in Elisif's drink.". He pushes a vile in my hand and keeps talking. "If you do this, then I'll make sure you're free of punishment, rewarded, and I know a woman in Riften who can change your freakish pelt.".

He doesn't wait for an answer, he simply opens the door, avoids Nataba running in, and leaves. Nataba crawls up my leg and sits on my shoulder, examining my head as I leave the room. When we reach my friend's room she meows, smacks my ear, and rushes into her room. I chuckle and make my way out to the yard, Elisif still holding the weights. "You've been holding those for a full hour?". I ask her. She drops the rocks and tells me, "No, I stopped a few minutes after you left, then picked them up when I saw you walking out.". I chuckle and ask her, "Want to hunt?". Elisif happily nods and quickly rushes back inside. Once we're ready we head down to the stables to get horses, the sun practically cooking me alive as we walk.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

We're deep in the woods when the mercenary turns to me, a vile in her hand. "What's that?". I ask as I bat away a hound that's attempting to steal my horse meat. The mercenary's face darkens as she tells me, "Poison. After the meeting Husir cornered me, and told me to slip it in your drink. Can I kill him now?". The knowledge is shocking and it takes me a few seconds before I tell her, "I'll have to talk to Falk and Sybille, but be prepared to fight. When would you two fight if you challenged him?". She considers it, then tells me, "If I challenged him tomorrow I'd fight him tomorrow night, right before dusk. As per tradition.". I nod, then ask her, "Do you want to keep hunting before heading back?". She thinks about it, then says, "I see no reason not to.". I nod and ride on.

My falcon returns with a rabbit in his talons. I reward him and put the rabbit in my hunting sack, the hounds yapping when they smell the blood. We keep riding until the mercenary's eagle returns, a cat in his beak. I can't help chuckling as the mercenary rewards him and sends him out. She examines the body before throwing it to the hounds. "You know that same fate could befall one of our smaller leaders. Nataba has even told me her fears of being carried away by a bird.". I briefly try to imagine living in fear of eagles carrying me away, but it seems to absurd and I can't do it. As I think the mercenary loads her crossbow and rides a few feet away, fires, and whoops in triumph when a fox yowls in pain. Within a few seconds the hounds finish it.

She stuffs the corpse in her bag and keeps riding. "Another good catch.". She says. It suddenly strikes me out of nowhere, the mercenary lacks the accent of her fellow Elsweyr Khajiits. I've heard the other leaders shed their accents effortlessly when it pleases them, but I've never heard the mercenary utter a word in her natural accent. I can't help asking her, "Why don't you speak in your normal accent?". She looks startled and tells me, "This is my normal accent.". My cheeks turn red and I tell her, "I'm sorry, I just assumed since you were in The Beast that you grew up in Elsweyr.". She chuckles and tells me, "I joined them in Elsweyr, but I was raised in the Imperial City.". I can't stop myself from continuing to question her. "What district did you grow up in?".

She looks at me like she's surprised I care, but tells me, "Waterfront district.". I only know a little about the districts in the Imperial City, but I know the waterfront is the poorest, dirtiest, and most dangerous district in all the city. Why on earth would someone raise a child there? I always assumed only beggars and addicts lived there. I can't help asking her, "Why did your parents live there?". I know the answer in the way her shoulders slump and her ears slightly flatten, but I'm still surprised when she tells me, "I didn't have any parents. The waterfront district was the only place I could curl up under someone's porch, and they wouldn't chase me away with a broom.". I feel shame fill my stomach. I probably just dug up a thousand painful memories for the mercenary.

"I'm sorry.". I'm not sure what I'm apologizing for, but I don't want the mercenary to be depressed. She sadly chuckles and tells me, "It's fine, sorry won't give me a parent. Now come on, we need to talk to Falk and Sybille about Husir.". I nod and follow her back, our horse's hooves striking the ground. All the while the sun relentlessly beats down upon us, the mercenary's pelt shining all the while.

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

When the mercenary, Falk, and I are seated Elisif clears her throat and tells us what's going on. Falk instantly snarls, "Treason! Cut off his head!". I calmly tell Elisif, "Poison him and don't leave a trail.". The mercenary pipes in by saying, "I'll slit his throat in your name, just give me the chance!". Elisif shakes her head and tells Falk, "The other leaders will rebel.". She turns to me and says, "It'll be obvious who did it.". She turns to the mercenary and says, "In due time, if he tries to poison me.". In answer the mercenary shows her the vile, obviously unhappy. We all argue our reasons and try to convince Elisif to use our plan, but in the end dinner is ready before we come to a agreement. We all rise and leave, all of us unhappy.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

When we're all seated the meal is served, a simple dinner of cheese, bread, beef, and beer. I see Sybille slip the mercenary some different meat and a strange bottle, but don't question it. As we eat I glance over at Husir, paranoid. I'm about to eat a bit of frog soup when the mercenary grabs it, smiles, and leans in to whisper to me, "I'm telling you a funny joke, pretend to laugh. I saw Husir standing by the soup earlier, and nobody besides you has any. Probably because that soup's disgusting.". I ignore her telling me my favorite soup and listen as she says, "Offer some to that hunting hound over there.". I nod and whistle for the dog to come over. I look over and see Husir standing, a look of panic on his face. I know the answer to the mercenary's fears before the dog begins choking.

As the hound falls dead Husir charges, claws extended. Instantly, the mercenary puts herself between me and my would be assassin. They tussle for a few seconds before Moar stands and roars, then the two break apart. He snarls and asks Husir, "What's the meaning of this? We swore our alliance to the queen.". Husir snarls and says, "I spit on our alliance.". Before he can literally spit the mercenary once again leaps at him, but Moar puts himself between them. Before I can say anything the mercenary roars, "I challenge Husir to combat! I demand he fight me! Right now!". Moar looks stunned, but asks, "On what charges?". The gigantic Khajiit answers, "Attempting to assassinate the woman I swore my alliance to!".

Moar sighs and says, "That'll do it.". He turns to me and ask, "Do we have your leave to use your training yard?". I blink and tell him, "Yes, but-". He turns and leaves, all of the other leaders, representatives, and hostages following him. I grab Falk and Sybille and quickly rush to the yard, the mercenaries making a gigantic circle around Husir and the Khajiit of a thousand hues. Before I can do anything they're both dressing in their armor and choosing their weapons, the sun sitting in the background. I manage to push my way through, but Moar quickly stops me before I can stop the fight. "You'll humiliate her and Husir will escape justice for trying to assassinate you.". He tells me. I feel fear rise in my gut as I watch the two Khajiits circle one another, their weapons gleaming.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

Husir charges, snarling. I knock aside his mace and bring my hammer down, the weapon skirting off his shield. We exchange blows a few times, but eventually his oak shield shatters and he's defenseless. I laugh and bring my hammer down again, but he dodges. He's wearing leather armor and I'm wearing my mismatched armor, so he can easily move faster than me. I feel three blows hit me before I manage to face him, my hammer coming down. It hits his shoulder and I hear his bone crack, but Husir screams and flips away. I roar and charge after him, but don't manage to stop in time. I try to stop myself from crashing into the wall, but manage to slip in the process. I barley remain standing, but Husir knocks my legs out from under me. I moan in pain when I land on my hammer, Husir still coming with his mace held high.

The sun is draining my energy, but I try to stand. Husir knocks me over the head with his mace and I feel my horn break. As he raises his mace again the sun goes down, covering us in total darkness. I feel my hunger return, but a different feeling washes over me. It's as if the night has embraced me like a lover. I feel my fangs begin to grow, my vision becomes clearer, and I can see my pelt becoming even brighter. I snarl, grab Husir's mace, and slowly rise. I can tell from his gasp I must look different, but I don't know why I would look different. I open my mouth to speak, but I roar comes out of my mouth. The entire crowd gasps, but I ignore them as my hunger grows. I can't help wondering how to satisfy it. When I see Husir's throat I have my answer.

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

It usually takes three or four days for the virus to turn the victim into a vampire, but it's not unheard of for the virus to turn a person sooner. However, it's still extremely early for the mercenary to change. But she has, and her fellow leader is desperately batting her away from his jugular vein. The other leaders whisper among themselves, but don't stop the fight. I can see Elisif jumping up and down in anticipation, but the fight's over soon enough. Within a few seconds of her turning the Khajiit has claimed her first victim. Husir spasms as his blood is drained, but soon enough his body is drained and the mercenary is filled. Elisif looks like she wants to congratulate the mercenary, but soon enough she's walking over. With blood on her face and a powerful hunger in her eyes.


	12. Feral

**Sybille POV:**

The new vampire never makes it to the queen, the guards step in before she can. The guards brandish their blades and swing their torches, backing the mercenary into a corner. I sigh at the idiotic actions of the men sworn to protect us. The vampire just turned, she's running on instinct more than thought. The mercenary and the queen are good acquaintances, the vampire probably just thought of her as a 'safe zone' and wanted to be near her. Now, the guards are frightening her and she'll attack when she feels too threatened. As if on cue the mercenary lashes out, knocking a torch from one of the guard's hands. The queen is yelling for the guards to stop, but the men either don't hear or want the rare glory of slaying a vampire. Elisif turns to Falk and me and says, "Do something! Anything!".

Falk simply stands there gasping, but I push through the guards and take action. When I manage to break through the line of guards, the mercenary instantly locks her eyes on me. I'm ancient and powerful, a Nightlord vampire. The mercenary is already strong and powerful, but she's the weakest vampire possible. A pathetic little fledgling. She thinks of herself as powerful and smart, but she easily cowers under my glare. The guards back up when I yell at them, but keep their weapons drawn. I walk over, grab the mercenary by the scruff of her neck, and begin yanking her into the palace. Elisif, Falk, and the guards attempt to follow me into my room, but I slam the door in their faces and lock it. I fling the vampire to the floor, the Khajiit quickly jumping up and preparing for a fight.

I roll my eyes and move over to my alchemy table, I forced Falk to buy me one yesterday in preparation of this. I begin mixing herbs and ingredients, making a liquid that taste like blood. It won't help her grow or provide her proper nutrients, but she'll enjoy the taste and drink it. She'll be starved when she stops running on instincts, but she won't kill anyone in the meantime. As I mix the potions I hear the mercenary rattling the door, clawing at the windows, and prowling around my room. It's night outside and she wants to hunt, but I can't let her. As I'm putting the potion up the Khajiit walks up to me, sniffing me. I sigh as she snaps her jaws, longing to bite me. I'm another vampire, but she's young and wishes to know it I'm edible. I'll have to let her know I'm not.

I roll up my leave and offer her my arm, the young vampire quickly chomping down on my major vein. She attempts to drink from me, but my blood turned to ash long ago. After a few moments, she gives up and walks over to my bed. I hear a ripping sound that I know is my covers being destroyed, the mercenary attempting to get comfortable. When I turn around she's destroyed my bed and is lying in the rubble, comfortable among the shredded blankets and ripped comforter. I sigh for the hundredth time and open a thick sack, then pour the blood potion into it. The sack swells, but doesn't drip or let the liquid out. I whistle to get the vampire's attention and shake the bag, the liquid swishing around. She slowly rises and walks towards me, still wary of me since I'm stronger.

She slowly takes the bag and sinks her fangs in to it, and looks shocked when liquid flows into her mouth. She quickly gets over it and feeds, the bag empty within minutes. While she was feeding I prepare another bag, and give it to her. She happily gulps it down, then the next one. After six bags, she finally rejects the seventh and crawls into my ruined bed, the sun now rising. Thankfully, we're in Solitude so it'll be well past ten before the sun clears the mountains. As the weaker vampire drifts in to sleep I grab a few ropes and tie her to the bed. She'll be sleepy and tied down, so I can leave and entrust she'll still be here when I leave. I open the door, lock it behind me for safe measure, and begin walking. I need to talk to Elisif.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

Falk managed to convince me to go back to my room, but I can't go to sleep. As soon as the fight was over the mercenaries quickly disappeared, saying something about electing a new leader to take Husir's place. Now I'm trapped in my room, tossing and turning in my bed. The mercenary saved Solitude from Potema once, defeated her permanently, and killed her fellow who wanted to assassinate me. Now she's a vampire, and my guards tried to kill her. How Sybille was able to simply drag her away I'll never know, but my wizard easily did. If anything the mercenary looked afraid of Sybille. As I'm thinking, the woman in question slips into my room. She gently shakes me, but I'm so awake I almost instantly bolt out of bed.

"What is it?". Is the first question out of my mouth. Sybille sighs and tells me, "She's a vampire, but she's been fed. So, she won't kill anyone any time soon.". Before Sybille can react I push by her, eager to see the Khajiit. Sybille chases after me screaming about vampires and mortals, but I ignore her and reach her room. I yank on the door, but it's locked. When Sybille reaches me I tell her, "Open the door!". When she refuses I demand, "Open the door, now!". Sybille looks like she wants to argue, but sighs and unlocks the door. I quickly push open the door and walk in. The first thing I notice is the gigantic Khajiit lying on Sybille's ruined bed, the next is the fact that there's a new alchemy table in Sybille's room.

I walk over to the Khajiit and notice a glob of red goop near her mouth. I pull out a rag and clean her fur. The savior of Solitude may be unconscious, but she needs to look her best. As I'm pulling the glob out of her fur the mercenary wakes up, her red eyes gleaming like two candles. She slowly rubs against my hand like a pet cat, then tries to bite it off. The only thing that saves my hand is Sybille pulling me back at the last moment. "Why did she do that?". I ask Sybille. She sighs and tells me, "Her hands are tied, so she wants to use her mouth to find out what unknown things are.". I'm about to say something when the gigantic Khajiit whimpers. I look at her and see her pulling on her bonds, obviously she wants to get up.

I begin to undo the ropes, but Sybille stops me. I ask her, "Why is she bound?". Sybille blinks and tells me, "She's too dangerous.". I nod, but ask her, "Couldn't you move her to my room?". Sybille groans and tells me, "She's running on instinct, there's no way to get her to go in any set direction.". I can't help asking, "Why?". My wizard sighs for the thousandth time and says, "Only three things catch her attention. Food, and she's been fed. Danger, if we scare her she could run anywhere. Sex, I don't feel like groping her.". I clear my throat and ask, "Isn't there another way?". Sybille sighs, unties the vampire, catches her when she tries to run, and drags her back to my room. All the while the mercenary hisses, her scruff being pulled.

"How do you do that?". I ask Sybille as she throws the vampire into the guard's old room, locking the door so she can't escape. "You have to show her whose boss, or else she'll walk all over you. Just like a dog.". As the vampire bangs on the door I ask, "When will she be back to normal?". Sybille shrugs and tells me, "Tomorrow or the day after, the feral stage doesn't last on. Then, she'll begin to hunger like never before. I'll give her fake blood, but it won't be healthy. Finally, she'll be normal, but a little thinner than normal.". I nod and wince when I hear the mercenary yowl, her head hitting the door. I'm about to say something when Falk enters, and Sybille quickly makes her exit. I look at Falk and ask, "What?". Falk clears his throat and tells me, "News.".

I nod and take a seat, the mercenary giving up on her escape attempts. Falk sits and begins relaying today's new. "The new leader is a female Tojay Khajiit named Yoar. She's smart, clever, and wicked with a blade. She seems loyal enough, so we have nothing to worry about. Your mercenary's stunt caused a uproar among the leaders. None of them want to kill her, but they talked about revoking her leadership. In the end there were enough votes to keep her in. A few of the Khajiits are overjoyed that Husir is dead, and see the freakish Khajiit as a hero. The rest couldn't care less what happened.". I ignore his jabs and tell him, "Anything else?". Falk nods and says, "Rikke has taken The Rift and The Reach is breaking, but isn't broken. It needs a strong hand to bend.".

He coughs and says, "Sending some mercenaries out there would help The Reach break faster.". I nod at his words. A few months ago Ulfric took Markarth, and I intend to take it back. But I want to wait until the mercenary is back to normal. She's been in the fighting, she knows what a soldier would want and do. And, Ulfric is little more than that. Falk begins speaking, but I cut him off by saying, "In two days we'll have a meeting with Tullius, but no sooner.". Falk nods, but I can see he's unhappy. I dismiss him and rise. As soon as he's gone I walk over to the door which contains the vampire, and place my handle on the handle, but slowly remove it. I have a long day ahead, I can't worry about a vampire in my room. But that doesn't stop the sadness as I walk away, a long day ahead of me.

* * *

When the day finally ends I quickly rush to my room, and lock the door behind me. I lock the windows, check the door, and make my way to the door that has the vampire behind it. In my hand I have a bag of fake blood, Sybille made me a few bags to feed the Khajiit. I slowly turn the lock, but the door burst open before I can turn the handle. The mercenary must have been waiting on the other side, prepared to leap. She snarls and begins walking towards me, but stops when I offer her the bag. She slowly takes the bag from my hand, feeds, and tosses it to the side. After a few bags she stops, but climbs onto my bed. I groan as she begins ripping the sheets with her claws, making her nest. When she's done my bed is ruined, but the vampire happily curls up in the mess.

I push aside the ruined parts and lie on the decent parts, the vampire moving to allow me onto the bed. I'd thought she'd sleep in her own bed, but I can't really argue with a gigantic vampire. While she happily sleeps I'm wide awake, my mind wandering. Tomorrow she'll be back to normal, and realize what position she's put herself in. I turn to look at the Khajiit, her fangs gleaming. Her pelt is brighter, but still her unnatural shades. She's saved Solitude and my life, and now she's lost her own. She slayed another leader because he tried to assassinate me. And, now I'll ask her what she thinks I should do regarding Markarth. She's done so much already, and now I'm asking more of her. I sigh as I close my eyes, my stomach twisting in knots.


	13. Court with a Vampire

I'm awoken by a loud crash, then a large weight landing beside me. I instantly snap my eyes open and look around the room, one of my vases is shattered on the floor. The weight was the vampire landing on the bed, poised to run beside me. I groan and try to go back to sleep, but the Khajiit keeps crawling up and down my bed. My eyes snap open and I look out my window, the sky pitch black outside. It's the dead of night, but the mercenary is wide awake. I reach over and grab a bag of substitute blood, but the mercenary ignores it and gets up. Once she's done walking around she begins scratching at my windows, searching for a way out. I sigh and push my head under my pillow, trying to ignore the sound of the mercenary's claws scratching over the glass.

After she's done clawing at the window she climbs back onto my bed. Before she can move I turn and slur, "Sleep.". Then, collapse into bed, my muscles relaxing in preparation of sleep. I sigh in happiness when she doesn't move, but slowly lies down. At first she seems to have calmed down, but then I feel her move ever so slightly. I think she's getting back up, but I feel her hand slowly come to rest on my hip. I instantly freeze, startled and a tiny bit terrified. I can feel her razor sharp claws through my thin night ware. I also remember Sybille telling me only food, danger, and sex can catch her attention. I feel her other hand force its way in between my hip and the bed, now the mercenary successfully has a firm grip on both of my hips. And, her extremely long claws are now fully extended.

My heart picks up its pace, and I'm certain the vampire knows it. She's still feral, but will she remember any of this when she's back to normal? I hope not. If I end up breaking her nose or a rib if she goes too far, I don't want her to remember I did it. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the vampire flexes her claws, shredding my gown and scratching my skin. She doesn't draw blood, but she comes close. I start to move away, but stop when the Khajiit lets out a low hiss. I gulp as she moves closer, her nose now touching the back of my neck. I bring my hand down and grab her hand, then slowly pull it away from my skin. She allows me to remove her hand, but almost instantly wraps her arm around me. This time her hand comes to rest on my diaphragm, right below my breast.

My breathing becomes shallow as her claws come back out, and the hand still on my hip begins kneeing my flesh. Her clawed hand slowly moves upwards, her head now moving to rest on my shoulder. She lets out a slight hum of content, her hand closing in on her target. I've stayed still out of fear she'll snap my neck, but when she gropes my breast I roughly elbow her in the gut. Her inner organs will forever be stuck in the rigor mortis state of death, so her gut is as hard as stone. If anything if hurts my elbow more than her, but she grunts in pain and releases me. She slowly crawls to the other side of the bed, beds down, and keeps watching me. I try to stay awake in case she once again feels the urge to touch me, but I find myself falling asleep as the hours drag by.

* * *

I wake up again when Sybille shakes me. I push myself up and see my door is closed, but the windows are slightly open. The gigantic Khajiit is currently at one of them, letting the wind blow over her face. Sybille sees my bed and tells me, "It looks like she made herself comfortable.". I nod and ask her, "What's going on?". The wizard looks at the vampire and tells me, "I need to examine her, do you wish to watch the procedures?". I nod, then watch as Sybille grabs a bag of fake blood and lures the Khajiit over so she's once again sitting on my bed. I rise and dress, but Sybille waits until I'm done before starting. She gently opens the vampire's jaws, examining her extremely long fangs. Seeing her on my bed reminds me of last night, and I find a thousand questions enter my mind.

I clear my throat and ask, "Is she still feral?". When Sybille nods I ask, "Can I take her around today, or do I have to worry about her trying to eat or mount anyone we come across?". Sybille shakes her head and tells me, "She's terrified right now, all she'll eat is my fake blood. As for the mounting, she'll only attempt to seduce anyone she already would in her regular state.". My heart jumps and I ask, "What?". Sybille stops looking at her fangs and tugs on her ears, the Khajiit's piercings jingling. Sybille calmly tells me, "She'll only attempt to fuck people she normally would. Like if Tullius was a vampire he wouldn't attempt to mount Ulfric, but he might consider mounting Snorreid.". I ignore what she said about Tullius, but pay attention to what she just said.

As Sybille looks inside the Khajiit's ears I try to decide how I feel about it, but Sybille suddenly tells me, "I'm surprised she didn't try to fuck you in your sleep.". I clear my throat and ask, "Why?". My wizard begins examining the vampire's torso and tells me, "You're the only one who gives a crap about this freak. If it wasn't for you she'd have died at least twice, I certainly wouldn't have tried to save her if you hadn't told me to. And, you're the only person the mercenary seems to care about. She hasn't made an effort to spend time with anyone besides you, but that's my own opinion. Now, do me a favor and hand me that potion and a bag of blood.". She points to a clear potion and I quickly grab it and a sack of 'blood'. Sybille thanks me when I hand them to her.

She quickly pours the potion in the blood and offers it to the Khajiit, but she refuses. Sybille mutters, "Looks like we're doing this the hard way.". Then, before I can react she leaps on the vampire. The mercenary screams as Sybille slams her to the bed, and rips her jaws open. Without thinking I rush over and try to pry Sybille off the screaming mercenary, but my wizard doesn't move as she pours the blood into the vampire's mouth. The vampire would thrash her head, but it's trapped beneath Sybille's knees. The rest of her body is thrashing, but Sybille doesn't care. She forces the vampire's jaws closed, and begins forcibly rubbing the Khajiit's neck. After she's swallowed Sybille repeats the process, all the while I try to pull her off the vampire.

Once she's done Sybille climbs off, and the vampire sprints to the corner farthest away from my wizard. The Khajiit crouches down, her eyes locked on Sybille. I slowly approach the vampire and tell Sybille, "You terrified her.". Sybille snorts and tells me, "She'll get over it.". I get within a foot of the vampire, but she doesn't hiss or fight. I slowly reach out and take her hand, offering the poor creature some small comfort. As I pat her hand I notice her eyes are cloudy, and getting cloudier. She suddenly yawns, revealing her gigantic fangs. Before I can do something, Sybille is back and grabs the Khajiit. She yanks her over to the bed and throws her on it, the mercenary only slightly fighting. As I walk over I realize what Sybille did and say, "You drugged her.".

Sybille nods and pulls a knife from her robes, the blade shining in the light. I ask Sybille, "What are you doing?". Sybille ignores me and rips the Khajiit's shirt open, eventually yanking the entire thing off. She throws the ruined garment in the trash, but lets the mercenary keep her undershirt. As I walk over I can't help noticing the Khajiit's stomach is a lighter blue than the rest of her body, and beautiful patterns dance across it. "What are you doing?". I ask as Sybille begins to shave the mercenary's stomach. "Nothing of concern.". My wizard tells me as she continues, the vampire blinking below her. I make my way over and examine her face, her cloudy eyes focusing on my face. The vampire reaches out for me, but Sybille smacks her hand down.

Sybille makes quick work of shaving her stomach. I'm about to ask what she's doing when she raises her knife, mutters 'I hope I don't ruin anything', and stabs the vampire in the lower stomach. The vampire would normally attack, but the drugs make it to where she doesn't feel it or can't move. I scream, "What in oblivion are you doing?", and try to push Sybille away, but she stays still. "Don't worry, she can't feel it. Well, she can, but she can't move. We're in no danger.". Sybille begins cutting upwards towards the mercenary's chest, splitting the skin. She only gets a few inches before I manage to yank the small knife from her grasp, saving the Khajiit's skin. I force Sybille away and protect the vampire from my wizard with my body, forming a human shield.

I practically scream at her, _"What were you doing?!"_. Sybille sighs and tells me, "Dissection, I want to know what her insides are like. Now, if you'll be so kind as to move I'll continue.". I feel anger rise in my chest as I tell her, "No! Now, patch her up!". She starts to argue, but stops when I snarl, "Do it!". Sybille sighs, but sews the Khajiit up and leaves. I'm about to leave when I realize I have a major problem. I can't just leave a drugged vampire in my room, Sybille might decide to dissect her while I'm gone. Instead, I grab a rope from my closet. I'm not sure why it was there, but it's useful now. I tie it around the vampire's throat, then bait her with some fake blood. By the time we're in the throne room court has started, but it's worth it to make sure the vampire's safe.

* * *

I sigh as I walk back to my room, the moon high in the sky. The day was the longest yet. The vampire snapped at anyone who got too close, had to be fed every few minutes, and almost attempted to grope me in front of the court. When we're in my room I lock the door, windows, and the vampire's room. If she's going to sleep in my bed, then I'm not giving her any place to hide. When I take off her rope collar she flees, checking the windows. I groan and prepare for bed, then climb into my sanctuary. After a few minutes the vampire joins me, but tosses and turns. One day before it's all over. Tomorrow morning she'll be back to normal, we can meet with Tullius, and I can decide what to do about the Markarth situation. As the vampire turns I groan. Tomorrow can't come soon enough.

* * *

**Note: I'm enjoying writing this story, but my urge to write another one is kicking in. I'm going to continue writing The Queen and Her Cat, but wish to write another story at the same time. Usually I pick up any idea that grabs my attention and run with that. However, now I'd like more than one opinion on my current ideas. Here are the current ones I have running around in my mind.**

**Lydia/Female Dragonborn (Thane), Romance/Adventure**

**Derkeethus/Male Dragonborn (Adventurer), Romance/Undecided**

**Elenwen/Female Dragonborn (Captured Blade), Angst/Suspense. Warning: Extremely dark.**

**Serana/Female Dragonborn (Vampire), Romance/Suspense**

**Nazir/Male Dragonborn (Listener), Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**J'zargo/Male Dragonborn (Arch-Mage), Romance/ Adventure**

**This is just a short list of the pairings and genres, but I could always end up changing the genre and the way things end up. While these are the pairings I have in mind, I'm always willing to use a different pairing and situation if it grabs my attention. I'm considering starting a poll, but I might not. Any messages or reviews sharing your opinions and ideas would be greatly appreciated. I'll only be able to wait a few days before the urge to write becomes unbearable, so make sure your voice is heard before I start.**

**-KhajiitWarriorSam**


	14. The Meeting

**Note about my second story: The amount of messages and reviews I got in such a short time were amazing. While most of the choices were popular, Elenwen/Female Dragonborn took the cake. I plan on doing a Lydia/Female Dragonborn and Serana/Female Dragonborn later, but only after I finish one of my two current stories. Now, onto The Queen and Her Cat.**

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the extreme thirst in my throat, the second is the queen's face inches away from mine. I slowly sit up, the sunlight causing my skin to itch. I roll off of Elisif's bed, more confused than ever. The last thing I remember is fighting Husir. I suppose I can ask the queen, but first I need to dress. I find my armor repaired and cleaned in the chest in my room. My helm is even repaired, the teeth and horns back to their former glory. I quickly slide into my armor and walk back out, the queen still fast asleep. I'm walking over to her when I feel the intruder. She makes no sound, but I can sense her. I quickly turn, my ears now pressed back against my skull. Sybille is standing in the doorway, eyeing me. I feel fear begin to spread in my body as Sybille begins walking towards me.

"Sybille.". I whisper as she walks closer, her long teeth flashing in the sunlight. She smiles and tells me, "And so the mighty vampire awakens.". I stop breathing as I realize what she just said. I clumsily feel for my pulse, but find nothing. I barely manage to choke out, "I turned.". Sybille nods and tells me, "In the middle of the fight. You killed Husir, turned feral, and destroyed my bed.". She must see my eyes widen because she quickly says, "I mean you tore it to shreds. You have a filthy mind.". I instantly ask, "What did I miss?". Sybille shrugs and tells me, "I made you bags of fake blood to feed on, Elisif arranged a meeting with Tullius today, and Yoar was chosen as the new leader. That's about it. Elisif will take you to the meeting today, but when you return come to my room.".

I can't help asking, "Why?". She rolls her eyes and tells me, "I need to tell you how to feed, when to feed, and other important things. Now Elisif is waking up and I fear I must go.". Before I can say anything, the woman is gone as quietly as she entered. I turn and see Elisif stretching, examining the empty spot beside her. "My queen.". I tell her as I walk over to her, kneeling before the sleepy queen. Elisif squeaks in surprise and tells me, "Arise, there's no need to kneel. Now, what do you remember?". For some reason I see fear in her eyes. I calmly tell her, "I don't remember anything after fighting Husir, but Sybille filled me in on what I missed. When is the meeting with Tullius? And, what's the meeting even about? Can I come or do you want me to stay here?".

Elisif chuckles as she rises to dress, but tells me, "After breakfast, what to do about The Reach, and of course. I waited until you returned to normal to speak. But now I have a question. Will your other leaders care if you go to the meeting?". I nod and tell her, "They don't care, but keep in mind I only speak for the Cathay-raht Khajiit. I can make them follow me to the bowels of oblivion, but I only have thirty or so men. Not to mention the fact we aren't exactly the fiercest Khajiits. And, the other leaders will get pissed if I leave Solitude without them. So, it's really a all or nothing kind of thing.". She nods, offers me her arm, and says, "Shall we go to breakfast?". I nod and take her arm, allowing the queen of Skyrim to lead me to the great hall.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

Tullius is tapping his feet when we arrive late to the meeting. He glares daggers at the mercenary, but doesn't bother her. Legate Rikke returned to Solitude last night, but she looks exhausted and travel weary. The mercenary sits down beside me, Rikke separating the Khajiit from Tullius. Instantly Tullius stands up and looks at the table. Tullius, Rikke, the mercenary, Falk, Sybille, and I are all crammed around the table. He clears his throat and says, "You all know why we're here, now I have a few questions. First, Rikke. What do you think we should do about Markarth?". The aging legate sighs and says, "Attack it.". Tullius glares and she says, "Send any legate you want, but don't look at me. I've seen enough men die for twenty life times. Count me out.".

He groans and looks at Sybille and Falk. "Any ideas?". Falk says, "Trade him Riften for it.". Instantly Rikke is snarling, "I just spent five weeks, a hundred men, and thousands of gold in supplies to get Riften! And, now you want to trade it back?!". Tullius clams her down, then turns to Sybille. She shrugs and says, "Assassinate the jarl and plant our own men in the city, then take over in the chaos.". Tullius shakes his head and says, "We did that with Winterhold, they'll see that coming.". He turns to me, but I shrug and he groans. He sighs and says, "I think we should send all of our men to take it, and leave no rebel survivors.". The mercenary has been silent, but scoffs at that plan. Tullius growls and ask, "You have a better plan?". The mercenary smiles and nods.

"Have some of the mercenary troops patrol your borders, and recall a few of your own men. Then, send as many men as possible and the rest of the mercenaries to Markarth. Leave the other cities untouched, we don't need to plunder or raid. Markarth has no farming ground inside the walls, no area to store a great amount of food, and Ulfric is horrible at planning. Starve the city out, then attack when it's weakened. The citizens in the meantime will eat their beloved pets, any hides or pelts they own, and eventually each other. They'll see the Stormcloaks as the evildoers that sat back while they starved, and the Empire as the hero who came in and fed them, cleaned them, and staunched their bleeding wounds. Clean up the city, and it won't be a bad thing to have.".

"Let the Stormcloaks either convert for the Empire, and let the others go. Make the ones that don't convert swear an oath not to raise their sword against the Empire. Most of the Stormcloaks I fought with valued honor and a man's word more than anything else, but not all of them. One out of every ten men may actual hold up that vow, but that's one less soldier we have to face. And, the citizens will tell stories of our kindness to our enemies, and our enemies themselves will remember it. That's my plan, and it's more detailed than all of yours combined.". Her plan doesn't sound bad, but I don't like the idea of letting Stormcloaks live. But the mercenary is cunning and smart, and if that's her plan then we'll do it to the letter.

Tullius is instantly shooting it down, but Rikke groans and says, "Tullius what does it matter? You're just going to sit in Castle Dour while Markarth is taken. Just let the mercenary do her plan, it's better than yours.". Tullius splutters, but when he calms down her snarls, "Fine, but you're helping her and leading our men.". Rikke groans, but agrees. After a few more minutes of talking, we all decide we're done and leave, the mercenary trailing behind me. Suddenly, I realize she's going to lead her men to Markarth. She's going to leave the city. For some reason that makes me extremely sad. When we enter the palace the mercenary clears her throat and I turn. "Yes?" I ask her. She quickly tells me, "I need to speak with you in your room, urgently.". I nod and begin walking to my room, the mercenary behind me.

* * *

When we enter my room I lock my door out of habit, preventing anyone from coming in. I turn to the mercenary and ask, "What is it?". The mercenary blinks and tells me, "Have you ever thought about going with the men to Markarth?". Her question takes me by surprise and I ask, "What?". She clears her throat and says, "Just hear me out. Seeing their leader would energize the men, rouse them, and make the enemy nervous. You won't be in any danger, I can see you're going insane cooped up here all day, and I think you could do more out there than in here.". In truth I couldn't care less about the men, but it means I get to stay with the mercenary. After hunting with her, her saving the city, and killing an assassin, I've come to find the mercenary's companionship enjoyable.

I tell her, "I'll have to talk to Tullius. It doesn't sound like a bad idea to me, Falk can hold down the fort, and Sybille can come with us to make potions for you.". She nods, but starts to leave. "Where are you going?". I ask. She turns and answers, "To speak with the other leaders, I might be able to get a few more men for the attack on Markarth. And, they need to know what's going on.". I nod and allow her to leave. I feel a sudden urge to pace. After a few minutes I turn and leave, my feet leading me to Castle Dour. I need to talk to Tullius about the mercenary's idea. I'm the queen and can go even if he refuses, but that doesn't stop the feeling of dread in my stomach as I open the door to Castle Dour.


	15. Carriage Rides

Tullius fights me all the while, but Rikke takes my side. He keeps arguing that it's dangerous, I'm needed here, and I could die. Rikke snarls back that I won't be in the line of fighting, Falk and Sybille can handle the palace without me, and I could be assassinated anywhere. Eventually Tullius throws his hands up and yells, "Fine, go! If you value the mercenary's opinion over mine, then go and do something stupid!". He storms out, bumping shoulders with the legate. Rikke gives me a look of sympathy and says, "We leave in a few days, but we have a base camp a few miles away from the city. It would be smart if you left tomorrow and waited at the base camp. You should probably take a carriage so nobody can see you. Assassins are everywhere and can be anyone.". I nod in understanding, then leave.

When I reach the palace I quickly find Falk and Sybille, but the Khajiit is nowhere to be seen. So, I simply hold the meeting with my two advisers. Sybille seems rather neutral to the situation, calmly telling me she'll prepare bags of fake blood and write instructions in a book. Falk is opposed to the entire thing, but sees he can't sway me. I give them instructions on what to do in my absence, which is basically 'keep doing what you're doing'. After that's done I dismiss them and ask a servant to hunt down the mercenary. I only have to wait a few minutes before the mercenary walks in with a wide grin splitting her face. When she sits down I ask her, "Why so happy?". She's still smiling as she tells me, "Shamed, Shahed, Sclaw, Swalce, Nataba, and Yoar have all agreed to lend me their men.".

She continues smiling as she tells me, "Now you have two of the fastest Khajiit races, two gigantic tiger mount species, housecats that can use magic, savage Khajiits, and my own men. Two hundred and twenty two overall. And, for some reason Dreekius pledged to follow me with her forty two men. With her men it'll be two hundred and sixty four. Her gigantic snake people will help extremely.". Her words take me by surprise and I ask, "How did you get them all to swear to you?". Her smile drops and she says, "Nataba is one of my few friends, Yoar would never be a leader without me killing Husir, and the rest are either glad Husir is dead or terrified I'll bite them if they say no. Seven of the other leaders will have their men patrolling, and Ohmes will leave his men to guard the city.".

I nod in understanding, but ask her, "What about Dreekius? I thought the Argonians hated you.". She looks confused as she says, "I truly don't know why she swore her men to me. I know she despised Husir with a passion, so she might just be thanking me in a way.". I find that unlikely, but don't say anything rude. Instead, I ask her, "What about the other Argonians?". She shrugs and says, "Since Dreekius is going with me there will only be four groups. The way they usually do it is one group guarding, two patrolling, and two raiding. If I had to guess I'd probably say they'll cut a patrolling group.". Now the Khajiit ask me, "When are we leaving? My men have their commands, but when do you want me to go? Shall I accompany you or my own men?".

I'd assumed she would be riding with her own men, but I wouldn't mind having her around. But I still feel the need to ask, "Your men can be trusted without you? Can they even find the way? How will they know when to leave?". She chuckles and tells me, "My second in command can handle it. His name is S'drassa and I trust him with my life. I can give him written orders and he'll follow them to the letter.". I wasn't aware she had a second in command. I think I know what the second in command is for, but I still ask. She scratches her thick mane as she tells me, "If I get sick or injured he takes over. If I die he loses his place as second in command and a new leader is chosen. So, he's basically a temporary leader if I break a leg or get a cold.".

I nod and get back to the main point by telling her, "In that case you can ride with me if you want to.". She happily nods and I ask her, "Do you wish to ride your mount or in my carriage?". A look of extreme confusion and slight hopefulness crosses her face, and she ask, "Is it acceptable for a mercenary to be seen riding with the queen?". I hadn't even thought about that. All I was thinking about is the fact I'd be sitting alone and bored without her. I suppose it wouldn't be good if someone saw us (rumors are like flies nowadays), but the roads are abandoned and not a soul will see us. So, I calmly tell her, "I couldn't care less if it's acceptable, just ride with me. I'm sure you can get a horse at the base camp.". Another grin splits her face and I can feel the happiness radiating off her.

She quickly thanks me, swears her loyalty for the twentieth time, and excuses herself to go find her second in command. Once she's gone I empty my trunk and begin packing for the trip. Thirteen pairs of clothes, five pairs of boots, three crowns, twenty thousand gold, and as an afterthought I strap my glass sword on the side of the trunk. Once I'm packed I call two servants to bring it down to the stables where my carriage awaits. When that's done I make my way to the kitchens and order enough food to get us to the base camp. I'm about to find the mercenary when Falk manages to capture me, demanding I do my duties. I can't help groaning as I walk. Another day of sitting in a chair. At least I have something to look forward to tomorrow.

* * *

The carriage is rather small since we need to arrive in a timely manner, but it's big enough to hold at least four people comfortably. Thick curtains protect me from sight, two gigantic horses are pulling it, and the driver is ancient. I'm still inspecting the carriage when the Khajiit walks up, her armor clinking as she comes. While I look at the ornate carriage the Khajiit examines the horses. After I'm done looking at the complex patterns I walk up beside the mercenary, who's offering an apple to the chestnut horse. As one nibbles the fruit she says, "One of these beast could hold even my weight.". I'm taken by surprise at her words and ask, "Hmm?". She pets the beast and says, "Some horses can't bear my weight, even my last steed had trouble.".

I make the offer before I even think about it. "I could find you a worthy stallion to carry you into battle if you wish.". She keeps petting the beast and tells me, "A generous offer, but you don't have to.". The mercenary has managed to scrounge up two hundred and sixty four men to take back The Reach, the least I can do is find her a horse. So, I ask her, "What if I want to?". She stops petting the beast and says, "I suppose I'm in no position to argue. Thank you.". The driver begins snarling and I chuckle as I clamber into the carriage, the mercenary right behind me. Before we're even settled the driver whips the horses and we're off, but I'm standing and end up falling on the Khajiit. I twist mid turn and hear a _crack _as my elbow connects with the Khajiit's nose.

I begin apologizing profusely as I leap off the Khajiit, landing in the seat across from the mercenary. When I'm turned around I see the woman clutching her nose, blood coming out in a steady stream. I yell for the driver to halt, but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. I pull a rag from my pocket and scoot forward, now I'm able to reach the mercenary. I grab her hand and try to gently pry it away, but the mercenary keeps her hand locked around her injury and slurs, "Id's finm, id's finm!". I begin trying to force her hands away and tell her, "Yes, you sound absolutely fine. Now move your hands! I'm ordering you to!". Her extreme loyalty kicks in and she reveals what I've done. Her nose is pushed to the right and the stream of blood turns into a steady river.

I feel nauseous just looking at it, but force my stomach down and begin mopping up her blood. After a few minutes the blood stops, but her breastplate is covered in blood. She looks at her armor and whispers, "Demn it.". My rag is soaked in her blood and I don't have another one. I quickly tell her, "I'll have someone clean it when we stop.". She nods and reaches behind her, fumbling with her breastplate straps. I realize what she's doing and my cheeks turn red. She must notice because she says, "I hab tree lawers of meil, you wone bee anbfring.". I clear my throat in embarrassment and tell her, "Oh. Well, turn around and I'll help you.". The gigantic Khajiit manages to somehow turn around, and I quickly undo her leather straps.

She catches her breastplate before it hits the seat, then places it beside her when she sits down. It's positioned so the blood won't get on anything. I'm about to say something when I hear a _crack _and see the Khajiit force her nose back into place. I feel vomit in the back of my throat, but force it down. A small spurt of blood comes from her nose, but she manages to wipe it on her mail. I feel bad, but the mercenary brushes off my apologies and tells me, "As I was saying, I have three layers of mail on. You'll have to look at my breast later.".

I blush and the mercenary chuckles, getting comfortable. Once we're settled I look outside and see we haven't even reached Dragon Bridge. I turn back to the mercenary and see her sliding something from her belt. It's only now I realize she was a war horn. It makes sense, she's the leader of an army. She needs a horn to announce when to attack or retreat. But it still takes me by surprise.

The horn is twice the size of Torygg's, but looks dented and simple. In all honesty it's probably seen more battles than Torygg himself did. The horn is off white, but has red engravings along it. I clear my throat and ask, "Might I see that?". The Khajiit shrugs and hands it to be telling me, "I'd planned on polishing it, but it looks fine.". I nod and examine the horn. I discover the red engravings are really paint, and chipping badly. The horn feels like it's made of bone, weighs roughly five pounds, and looks ancient. "What is this?". I ask as I hand the horn back. The mercenary smiles and tells me, "A minotaur's horn.". I've never seen a minotaur, but I've read about them. Minotaurs are large, aggressive, and powerful humanoids with the head and legs of a bull, but the torso of a human.

I ask the woman, "Did you buy it?". I can't imagine fighting one, let alone killing one. She shakes her head and tells me, "I ripped it from his uncaring skull after I crushed his skull.". That's a rather vivid image, but answers my question. My next question is, "Why would you fight one? And where and when did you run into one?". She chuckles and tells me, "I heard a legend of some old grove where the last unicorn was slain. I didn't believe it and wanted to check it out for myself. The storyteller failed to mention what else was in the grove. Some mighty minotaurs must have guarded the unicorn. The unicorn and minotaurs were killed long ago, but some descendant of the guardians must have returned or grown up. He had nothing to guard, but he didn't appreciate me stomping into his home.".

I chuckle and ask her, "So, instead of running you stood your ground and fought?". She looks almost embarrassed and says, "No. I was poor and couldn't afford any arms or armor. I was completely defenseless when I found him. But I tried to run and he caught me, so I scaled a tree to escape. And, well there are only so many hours one can sit in a tree before deciding to do something.". I almost groan as I ask her, "Where exactly was this grove?". She nervously smiles and says, "In the middle of the woods by the Imperial City.". I chuckle and ask her, "So, you went into the middle of the woods unarmed and unarmored to examine a grove where a unicorn supposedly lived once?". She smiles and says, "It seemed like a good plan until I was up a tree.". I shake my head and ask, "How'd you get out of that one?".

She begins polishing the horn and says, "I managed to jump on his shoulders and grab his head. He was a strong and mighty beast, but his war-hammer couldn't reach me. I tried twisting until his neck snapped, but his muscles were too thick and I couldn't snap it. So, I simply hung on and he flailed about trying to get me off. Thankfully, he fell into a sinkhole. I jumped off as he fell. When I turned around I saw he dropped his hammer and his head was the only thing out of the hole. It was a mercy killing. He would have slowly starved to death if I left him. I used,". She points to the hammer on her back, "his hammer to kill him. One of his horns was shattered by the fall, but I ripped the other out of his skull. So, I got a hammer, horn, and managed to sell a few pounds of his meat.".

I chuckle, then realize she's had that hammer ever since. I ask her, "How old were you when you killed him?". She thinks for a moment, then tells me, "Nine or ten.". That takes me by surprise and I can tell it comes across my face. She chuckles and tells me, "I didn't have parents to tell me not to go finding dangerous monsters. And, I made some good money, got my favored weapon, and my war horn.". She keeps polishing the item in question, but stops when I ask her, "What's it sound like?". She looks at the horn and says, "It sounds lower than other horns.". Without thinking I tell her, "Sound it.". She looks ready to argue, but then a look of amusement crosses her face and she raises the horn to her lips. She takes it a deep breath and blows, the horn letting out a monstrous sound.

It's as if the beast is roaring from some pit of oblivion, his anger and rage giving strength to the sound. The horses spook and break into a run, the carriage driver begins screaming, and I hear the citizens of Dragon Bridge begin to chatter. Damn it. I thought we would be farther away from Dragon Bridge. Now the people probably think they're under attack. Oh well. By the time the woman's breath runs out we're well past Dragon Bridge, and my ears are ringing. I fiddle with one of my ears and tell her, "Strong pair of lungs.". She chuckles and says, "Thank you. I've worked on that for years. Now it's easy for me to scare my enemies and encourage my men. But my steeds usually spooks, my old mare was the only one who didn't. And she ran about as fast as a chicken with one leg.".

She chuckles at her own joke and puts her demon horn up, the red paint chipping even more. I quickly ask her, "Why don't you repaint your horn?". She looks confused, then laugh and tells me, "It's not paint, it's the blood of the minotaur. I depicted our battle on it after he died, but it's chipped since then. And, it would be an insult to his memory to paint the battle again.". She sounds almost sad about it. I can't help asking, "Are you saddened by killing him?". She sighs and says, "He was a beautiful and powerful creature. It was my own fault I went into his home. I regret killing such a majestic beast, but it needed to be done. Only the strong survive in this world. And, if he couldn't kill a child, then he truly deserved his faith. It was a cruel faith, but it was his.".

She sighs, but then smiles and says, "I think you have an unfair advantage.". I have no idea what she's talking about and ask her, "What?". She chuckles and says, "You know where I grew up, how I grew up, and the fact that I'm known to do idiotic things. All I know is that you're kind and my queen.". I suppose she's telling the truth, I've never told her anything of importance. So, I tell her, "Ask and I'll answer.". She smiles and ask, "Where did you grow up?". I roll my eyes and tell her, "Solitude.". She looks disappointed and ask, "Who were your parents?". I sigh as I remember my family, but tell her, "They were more concerned about wealth and power than raising me, but they were okay people. My mother passed away ten years ago, and my father six.".

She instantly says, "I'm sorry if I brought up any painful memories.". I shake my head and tell her, "I've made my peace. Next question?". She thinks and ask me, "How did you come to be queen?". I feel my chest tighten and tell her the story. When I'm done she looks extremely confused and tells me, "I'll never understand Nords.". I ask her, "Why?". She shrugs and says, "Ulfric is a man grown and Torygg was still young. As far as the Khajiit are concerned that's murder.". I can't stop from asking her, "You worked for Ulfric, how did you not know that?". She quickly says, "Ulfric knows our views, we would have left his cause if we knew he was a killer. All he said is he got in trouble with the king, then the king died. I'm deeply sorry, did I bring up any painful memories?".

I've come to terms with my husband's death, but talking about it still induces a small amount of anger at Ulfric. Thankfully, I wasn't present for Torygg's death and can't associate any negative memories with him. So, I shake my head and tell her, "It's fine, no harm was meant.". She nods and ask me, "How'd you come to marry the High King of Skyrim? That sounds like a story I would like to hear.".

I chuckle and tell her, "Our parents were good friends and both of us were a little,". I pause and continue, "different. It made sense we married.". I don't feel the need to tell her of Torygg's ... taste. That's not something I want to tell someone I hardly know, especially about a dead person. Instead, I tell her, "We're about even now. So, what brought you to Skyrim? What happened when you arrived? Was your entrance grand?".She chuckles and says, "That's a long story.". I get comfortable and tell her, "I have time.". She chuckles and says, "Get ready to be bored.". I nod and settle in. Maybe this trip won't be as uneventful as I thought.


	16. Bandits

**Mercenary POV:**

I clear my throat and begin speaking, "The leaders sent me ahead of our troops to speak with Galmar Stone-Fist, but I never made it. A Imperial ambush managed to catch me while I was crossing the border. They inspected my gear and found a letter to Ulfric from Ohmes, it explained that we were going to join his side. They wanted to chop my head off right then and there, but their leader decided to execute me with some other rebels. So, I was sent to Helgen.". I see the queen's eyes grow wide as I keep talking, "It's almost funny, Ulfric was on his way to be executed and sat right beside me. Anyway, then I was up for the execution block, but right before I died well, you know what happened at Helgen.". Her face grows grim as she says, "The dragon.". I nod and tell her, "That attack stopped my execution.".

I rub my throbbing nose as I continue telling my story, "I managed to escape with another rebel, but I didn't have any arms or armor. He suggested I go to Riverwood, and I did. I got supplies and was about to leave, but that same rebel stopped me. He'd managed to get some of my confiscated supplies back, but my helm and hammer were the only two I cared about. I rode some borrowed horse over the border, so I didn't care about the lost steed. After I got my stuff I planned on leaving, but the rebel's sister stopped me. She begged me to go to Whiterun and tell the jarl about the dragon, and I couldn't refuse. The jarl ended up sending me on a errand to get some gigantic rock for him. Then, a dragon attacked some watchtower and he sent me to go help the guards kill it.".

I adjust my seating position and my layers of mail clink together, but I ignore it and continue telling her, "Then, I went to help kill it and-". I consider if I should tell her the next part or not. I've told a few people about what happened when I slayed the dragon, but they all called me a liar or lunatic. Then, I look at the queen's face and know she won't call me insane. So, I clear my throat and finish my story. Telling her about the dragon, being called by the Greybeards, and ignoring their summons and returning to The Beasts. By the time I'm done Elisif looks like a child who just heard the tale of _Olaf and the Dragon_. I expect her to tell me she doesn't believe me, but instead she whispers, "Show me.". I know what she's talking about, but still ask her, "What?".

She smiles and says, "Your Thu'um. Show me.". I quickly tell her, "I only know one shout.". She shrugs and says, "Show me.". I don't see the harm. So, I concentrate, feel my shout build in my chest, fill my lungs, and open my jaws. "_Fus_." Elisif closes her eyes and is pushed back in her seat as my Thu'um washes over her. My voice rings loud and strong, echoing outside the carriage. The horses snicker, but don't break into a run. Elisif opens her eyes and whispers, "Wow.". I nod, my throat still shaking from the shout. Elisif pushes herself back up and says, "I'm not going to lie, I didn't believe you. But now I do.". Her face suddenly takes on a angry look and she ask, "You ignore the summons of the Greybeards?".

When I nod she instantly says, "But the Greybeards are of great importance! They obviously need to speak with you, or they wouldn't have summoned you. When are you planning on going to them?". I shrug and tell her, "Whenever I'm around High Hrothgar. So, not any time soon.". Elisif reaches out and slaps my knees, a perturbed look on her face. "As soon as The Reach is taken I want you to go to them.". I roll my eyes, but nod in agreement. I feel my lowest layer of mail pinch my skin, and I quickly begin adjusting the metal shirts. Elisif notices and ask, "Why three layers of mail? That seems like a lot.". It's more than a lot, it's excruciatingly heavy. One layer of mail is heavy, but three is nearly unbearably. And that's without my breastplate.

I tell Elisif, "It's to make sure an assassin can't kill me, and you never know when bandits or wolves will attack.". She rolls her eyes and says, "We're taking the safest road possible to Markarth.". I counter her argument by saying, "The forsworn are always attacking people, and I need to be ready.". She looks at my mail and ask, "Doesn't it hurt? I've only had to wear mail once and it was heavy, and it was only one shirt.". I shrug like it's no big deal and tell her, "I'm getting use to it.". Our conversation is interrupted by the carriage roughly coming to a halt. Within a few seconds the driver is in the window, telling us, "Bandits ahead, we have to wait.". I quickly strap on my breastplate and put on my helm, then draw my hammer once I'm out of the carriage.

Elisif is yelling for me to stop, but for once I ignore her orders and begin charging up the road. Five bandits are standing in the middle of the road, but I can see a few hiding in the trees. Their leader yells something about a toll road, but stops when my hammer crushes his skull. His fellows attack as his brains splatter the ground, but three fall before I even get hit. The last bandit in the road manages to hit me, but his sword skirts off my breastplate. When that's done I nimbly climb the trees that house the bandits, jumping down once the last one's dead. I move the bodies from the road and go back to the carriage, climbing in after I tell the driver the way is clear. When I'm in the carriage I remove my bloody gauntlets and breastplate, Elisif glaring at me as I straighten my metal shirts.

When I'm settled she's still glaring so I stupidly ask, "What?". She groans and says, "You could have gotten killed!". I stare at the floorboards and mumble, "I didn't.". She must hear me because she says, "This time! You didn't know how many bandits there were, you could have been ripped to shreds!". I nod and tell her, "I'll be careful.". She quickly says, "Thank you. I don't want to sound like a nagging parent, but I don't want you to die.". In all honesty that takes me by surprise and I can't stop myself from asking, "Why?".

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

The mercenary raises my head as I nervously clear my throat and say, "You wouldn't understand. There's something about the way you hunt and fight, the carefree and confident manner. You're not nearly as skittish as you think you are.". I consider omitting the next part for fear of insulting her, but decide to tell her, "You remind me of Torygg when he was younger. You hardly see beyond the end of your weapon, but still work for the greater good of the realm.". She tilts her head and ask, "What do you mean 'the end of my weapon'?". I try to put it delicately by saying, "It means hunting, fighting, and drinking are more important to you than most things. I'm truly sorry if that offends you.". I don't want to mercenary to suddenly hate me, I'm coming to like her.

I'm preparing to apologize, but she shrugs and answers, "When you're a mercenary you could die any day, so you try not to look beyond the end of your weapon.". Before I think I ask her, "Why become I mercenary?". Her eyes seem to focus on something far away and she says, "Options were limited. It was become a mercenary, become a bandit, or die.". It's not uncommon for the poor in the Imperial City to become bandits or thieves, and the mercenary sounds like she was the poorest of the poor. I take the trail of conversation and ask, "What made you choose to be a mercenary instead of a sailor or cook?". She snaps back to reality and says, "Nobody wants a street rat working for them, and I didn't have any of the required skills.".

She once again looks in the distance as she says, "By the time I was old enough to work I was already a known thief, so I had three options. I could become a mercenary, whore, or some sort of outlaw.". When she falls silent I whisper, "Do you regret your choice?". She looks me in the eyes and says, "Never. Both of the other options would have led me to my death, but this one led me here.". Our conversation is interrupted by the carriage coming to a halt, then the elderly driver is sticking his head through the window. He throws the mercenary a look like she's a dirty dog, then turns to me and ask, "Shall I drive through the night or stop?". I look at the mercenary who shrugs. I tell the little man, "Drive through.". He nods and leaves.

When the carriage starts I turn to the mercenary and ask, "Anything else you can think of talking about?". She smiles and says, "I can think of a few questions.". We spend the few remaining hours of day talking. I learn the mercenary found her adopted brother in a gutter and raised him, she wishes to retire when she has enough gold, and she's terrified of meeting the Greybeards. I tell her how I use to annoy my mother to no end by refusing to act like a proper little girl, how I have no plans to marry again, and my fears that Ulfric will somehow manage to reclaim The Rift. Our conversation bleeds into the night, but we hardly notice. It only stops when the mercenary falls asleep while she was telling a story. I let out a small laugh and close my eyes, following the Khajiit's example.

* * *

I wake with a start when the carriage comes to a sudden halt, sunlight beaming down on my face. I rub my eyes and see the mercenary putting on her armor. I instantly fear attack, but calm down when our driver announces that we're here. The Khajiit quickly opens the door and jumps from the carriage, then turns around and offers me her hand. I accept it and walk down the few steps, the carriage instantly driving away. The mercenary quickly says, "We should find the legate in charge around here and tell him you've arrived.". I nod and begin walking, the mercenary right beside me.


	17. A Late Night Snack

**Mercenary POV:**

It must have rained recently because the ground is turned to mud, sucking at my boots and refusing to release me until I give a giant tug. Queen Elisif isn't wearing armor, so she's lighter and manages to only sink a inch in the mud. The ground still refuses to let her feet go, but she's able to break free without looking like a fool. By the time we reach the legate's tent my boots are covered in mud, but I ignore it and open the tent flap for the queen. She thanks me and walks inside, I follow close behind. When the legate spots us he stops pouring over his map of Skyrim and bows, greeting Elisif. He looks likes he wants to question my presence, but doesn't. Instead, he motions at two chairs. When we're seated he takes his own seat, the map of Skyrim separating him from Elisif and I.

He starts the conversation by saying, "Rikke told me you were coming, I'm glad you made it safely.". I tune out the rest of the conversation, my throat burning. It's only as I rub it I realize I forgot the bags of fake blood Sybille made me. She told me to pick them up before I left, but I was so eager to see Elisif I forgot. Fuck. I suppose I could always just go hungry or find a dog. I tune back into the conversation. They're talking about rooming, what the queen can do, and what I can do. The queen will have a gigantic tent, and she insists I have tent next to hers to protect her. The queen can rally the men, but is too precious to fight. Finally, I just have to make sure my men behave. By the time we're done the sun is down. I follow Elisif to our tents (the servants set them up while we were talking), my throat aching.

* * *

My throat is on fire. I wake up in the dead of night sweating and nearly vomiting because my throat is so dry. I feel wide awake, but as if I haven't eaten or drank anything in a week. I desperately try to use my spit to moisten my mouth, but my throat remains bone dry. I sit up and grab a bottle of wine from beneath my bed, chugging down the alcohol. But it almost instantly makes a reappearance, the bile stinking my dry throat on its way up. I have no idea how I'm sweating since I'm a walking corpse, but I'm managing to just fine. I run my hands through my mane, my thirst the only thing I can focus on. I'm reaching for another bottle of wine when the sweetest smell in the world hits my nose. I rise and follow the smell out of my tent, darkness embracing me like a long lost lover.

I find the woman unconscious on her cot, blood seeping from a split in her lip. I lean in and breathe the wonderful aroma of the woman's blood. Without thinking I lean in and capture her lips, sucking on the cut and drinking in her blood. The woman slowly wakes up, but only seems to realize there's someone kissing her. She's either too drunk or sleepy to feel the blood leaving her lip. The woman moans and begins to kiss back, but I focus on the thick liquid instead of the kiss. This is so much better than that fake blood Sybille made me drink! It feels like I'm drinking skooma imported from Morrowind, but the feeling is a thousand times stronger. Why did I ever drink that slop Sybille made? I realize someone is pounding on my chest, but ignore the feeling and keep drinking.

I grow frustrated at the rate the blood is leaving the woman, it's much too slow. I pull away and leave the woman panting, but clamp my hand over her mouth before she can say anything. I lick the blood from my lips and move downward, sniffing the woman's jugular vein. She begins panicking and kicking, but I'm too strong for her to break free. I open my jaws as wide as I can and snap them down on the soldier's neck, blood instantly filling my mouth. I moan in pleasure as the woman slowly ceases to kick. Her blood slowly begins to thin, then stops entirely. I pull back and lick my lips clean of blood, my stomach now swelling. I look down and see the pale soldier's body lying on her cot, two fang marks clearly visible on her neck. I slowly touch my lips, my thirst gone.

What have I done?! I fall on my ass and begin scooting away from the cooling body. I killed her. I murdered her. I've killed people before, but that was always on the battlefield. If I didn't kill them, then they would have killed me. But this woman was no threat to me, she didn't even know me! She was a innocent bystander who got a cut on her lip, and I drained her of blood. I put my head in my hands, tears racing down my face. Then, I think of the body. Someone will find her tomorrow morning, and the embalmers will find two fang marks on her neck. Elisif will know it was me, and I'll have to live the rest of my life knowing I betrayed her trust. Yes, my stomach is full, but at what cost? I slowly push myself and walk over to the corpse, the woman's face frozen in shock.

I slowly draw my dagger, a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. What am I doing? This is wrong, I'm defiling a corpse! But I find my dagger at the base of her throat, right below the bite marks. I begin sawing back and forth, cutting through muscle, fat, bone, and sinew. Her blood is gone, so I don't have to worry about stains. Once her head is removed I shove it under my nightgown and run, darkness still clinging to me like we were reunited lovers. When I'm a decent away from the camp I put the head down and fall to my knees, digging with my hands. My hands are raw by the time the hole's deep enough, but it's dug. I place the head in the hole and bury it. I stand and run my hands against each other to clean them, my nightgown somehow unharmed. I turn and quickly rush back to the camp, itching to go back to bed for a few short hours.

* * *

I rise before the break of dawn, night still clinging to this realm. I rush around camp and find a desk lined with parchment, quills, ink pots, and three trained hawks. Each hawk is sitting on a perch, a small golden plaque saying where each bird goes. One reads _Whiterun, _one reads _Windhelm, _and the last reads _Solitude. _I quickly write a letter to Sybille, tie in to the Solitude bird's foot, and set him free. He screeches and tries to bite me, but then turns and flies away. I watch the bird, hoping it reaches Sybille in time. Hoping it reaches the wizard before I take another life. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I can trust the woman. I sigh, take one last longing look at the flying bird, and go back to my tent. All the while dreading when Elisif wakes up and someone finds the body.

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

I'm woken up by a courier, a letter in his hand. I take the note, snarl at him, and slowly sit up. I rub my eyes and read the note, my stomach sinking the more I read.

_Dear Sybille,_

_I deeply apologize for forgetting my fake bags of blood and your instruction guide, but I have bigger problems. I wasn't able to control myself. I just got so thirst, it felt as if I would die all over again! The woman was bleeding and I smelt it. I tried to fight it, but it was too strong! I murdered a woman. I drank all of her blood and buried her head in a field. Please, help me._

_-The Mercenary_

She didn't put her name for obvious reasons, but I know who it is. I sigh as I get up, dressing for the day. I have a lot of work to do, and I might even need to go out to The Reach personally. I feel my throat burn as I put on my shoes. Today is going to be a long day.


	18. A Song of Love and Loss

I sigh as my horse groans beneath me, bleeding from where my spurs have cut her and foaming at the mouth. I should have given her a break three hours ago, but the night is almost over and I don't want to be trapped because of sunlight. I left as soon as night fell, leaving Solitude behind me. A part of me is furious at my younger vampire for killing a woman, but a different part of me is anxious to see her. She's the only vampire I've ever met that didn't try to kill me, and I was the one that turned her. I can see the encampment up ahead, but the sun is licking at the horizon. I'll either have to teach the Khajiit in a tent or in a cave. A cave would be wonderful, but a tent would rouse less suspicion. When I arrive at the camp I head for Elisif's tent, my steed panting beneath me.

I dismount and enter the tent, the queen rousing at the sound of my footsteps. If I was a assassin I could easily kill her. I'll have to snarl at some guards to start doing their jobs. But for now I shake the queen's shoulder. She wakes up and looks extremely confused. I quickly tell her, "I wished to train the mercenary in person. We'll be in her tent the rest of the day. What do you plan on doing?". She rubs her eyes and slowly tells me, "Talking with Legate Ericka about what I can do. When I'm done can I join you and the mercenary?". When I shake my head she looks saddened, but nods and dismisses me. Well that was easier than expected. I quickly ask Elisif where the Khajiit's tent is, then jog over to it. I tie the tent flap closed behind me, I want privacy. Then, I turn and walk towards the prone figure of the Khajiit, one lesson already in mind.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

I wake up to a crushing pressure on my neck. I instantly panic and begin flailing, but my assailant is too large for me to throw. The pressure on my throat increases and my attacker leans in, their breath tickling my ear. I attempt to scream for help, but the weight on my windpipe gets worse every second. My future murderer whispers, "This is what that woman felt while you were draining her blood. Your fangs can crush bones, and you were locking them around her neck. This is how it feels to die.". I don't need to breathe since my blood doesn't flow, but I can feel pressure building on my spine and muscles. Any second now my neck will snap or my head will pop off. Then, just like that my assailant is off of me, but stands in the corner of my tent. I gasp and sit up, my hand on my neck.

I blink and see that my assailant is Sybille. I squint to make sure and ask, "Sybille? What in oblivion are you doing?!". She remains calm and tells me, "Showing you what that woman felt, and trying to show you what her final thoughts were.". I grasp my neck firmer and tell her, "I don't need to know that!". Sybille scoffs and tells me, "Yes you do. You need to understand what your feeding does to other people. Now stand up.". I slowly rise, but almost instantly Sybille is shoving me back down. The air leaves my lungs and I grunt, but Sybille is snarling, "Get up!". I once again rise, but Sybille does the exact same thing. We repeat the process a few times before I snarl, rise, and knock the wizard's hands aside. She practically roars as she leaps, pinning me to my own bed.

I snarl and begin fighting to buck the other woman off, but she simply laughs and stays on top of me. She leans in and tells me, "This is what it's like to be powerless, just like that woman.". It's only then that everything falls into place. I stop fighting and inhale deeply. I can smell the scent of blood on my breath, in Elisif's body (she's the only person close enough I can smell), and in the horse tied outside. But I can't smell the scent of blood on Sybille, if anything she smells like death. The woman in still pinning me when I lunge forward and sink my fangs into her neck. Nothing. I release her, flop back down, and whisper, "You're a vampire.". She rolls her eyes and tells me, "Yes. I'm surprised it took you this long.". Then, she lunges forward and captures my neck in her teeth. I scream and kick, but the older vampire only releases me when it pleases her.

She calmly tells me, "Shut up, you're going to attract unwanted attention. And don't bite me, it's very rude. Now get up, truly. I won't push you down.". She climbs off of me and moves to the center of my tent, sitting down on the floor. I slowly rise and sit beside her. She nods in approval and tells me, "That was your first lesson. Don't crush your victim. You can feed from them, but do it delicately. I'm honestly surprised you didn't end up popping the woman's head off. Now, ready for your next lesson?". When I nod she rises and walks over to the tent flap, peeling it back and allowing the sunlight to stream into my tent. I hiss in pain and crawl into the darkness, only calming down when my elder reties the tent flap.

She sits back down and tells me, "Never get caught in the sunlight. It drains our energy, prevents us from healing, and is extremely uncomfortable. For me it's a major inconvenience, but for you it's life threatening. The sun can't physically harm me since I'm older than you, but it can burn you to a crisp if your skin is exposed. Your armor should protect you. However, for a few days you'll have to stay in your tent, but then you can roam. Try to avoid fighting in the sunlight, or at least have numbers on your side.". I nod and keep listening. She tells me, "Now we need to talk about feeding. There's no substitute for human blood. Fake blood, pig blood, dog blood. None of it will do. You need to drink from a human, but you need to be careful. You can't harm, wake, or kill your victim. Understand?". I nod and Sybille sighs in relief, apparently glad I understand.

She then begins digging around in her satchel and pulls out a sack of blood. "I thought you said fake blood was bad for me.". I say as she takes a gulp of the liquid. She smiles and I see her teeth are now red. She passes me the half empty bag and says, "It is, but I never said it was fake.". I ask, "Dare I ask whose this is?". Then, I take a large gulp as Sybille tells me, "Falk is a heavy sleeper.". After the bag is done, I toss the empty wine skin to the side. Sybille rolls her eyes and hands me another bag. When I've drunk my fill I hand her the rest, and my elder happily drinks it down. When she's done she quickly looks around, then rises and begin moving my bed to a corner. "What are you doing?". I ask as she opens the tent flap and begins screaming at someone.

She closes the tent flap and tells me, "I don't trust you to sleep alone, you might kill someone else. So, I'll be sharing your tent.". A soldier taps on the tent pole and ask, "You wanted a extra cot?". Sybille quickly takes the bed and pushes him out, tying the tent flap closed behind him. She quickly places her bed in the opposite corner. As she sits it up I tell her, "I'm not sure how I feel about this.". She snorts and tells me, "I'm not giving you a choice and I don't care what you think. Now go back to sleep.". I instantly tell her, "I'm not tired.". Sybille sighs, yanks me off the ground, and pushes me on my bed. She tells me, "Get use to being nocturnal. You can go to sleep or I can knock you out.". I huff in contempt, but close my eyes.

* * *

I wake up and instantly realize it's night. I'd planned on closing my eyes when Sybille was looking, but not actually going to sleep. It appears my plan didn't work. I stand up, stretch, and look at Sybille's bed. She's gone, but a note is on her pillow. I quickly read it and sigh. She went out to feed and gave me permission to roam, but I have to be in the tent when she gets back. I shake my head and go over to my small chest, inside my few belongings are nestled. I push aside my helm, hammer, and boots to find what I want. My lute is old, ugly, and the paint is chipping. But it's mine, and I enjoy playing it. I sit down on my bed, get comfortable with my lute, and pluck the strings to test them. I smile and begin playing, slowly relaxing.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

It's the dead of night when I slip out of my tent. I've been forced to talk to Ericka all day. He's a good man, but he's as dull as dirt. I wanted to talk to the mercenary, but when I tried to enter her tent Sybille snarled at me to leave. I'm not sure what Sybille and the mercenary did all day, they never left the mercenary's tent. It was around dusk when Sybille finally exited the tent, and she told me the mercenary was asleep. I was more than happy to prepare a tent for her, but Sybille calmly told me she was sharing a tent with the mercenary. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but it's not happy. When Sybille left I peaked inside the tent to find the Khajiit was asleep, and I didn't want to wake her. I wanted to wait until morning, but I have a feeling Sybille won't let me see the Khajiit. So, I'm going now.

I honestly don't care what my wizard thinks, I want to speak with the Khajiit! We seem to get along well enough, her stories are amusing, and she doesn't always snarl at me to do my duties as queen. I'm walking over to her tent when I hear it. The soft, beautiful sound of the lute washes over me. I instantly look around for the bard, but realize the music is coming from the Khajiit's tent. I slowly walk over to the tent and stick my head inside, the woman too busy playing to notice I'm there. I'm not sure where she learned to play, but she plays like a master bard. I'm simply content to stand there and listen to her play, but the Khajiit takes a deep breath and begins to softly sing. I can't help becoming entranced by her song.

_"I have not had one word from her_

_Frankly I wish I were dead_  
_When she left, she wept_

_a great deal; she said to me, 'This parting must be_  
_endured, my sweet. I go unwillingly.'_

_I said, 'Go, and be happy_  
_but remember (you know _  
_well) whom you leave shackled by love_

_If you forget me, think_  
_of our gifts to Mara_  
_and all the loveliness that we shared_

_all the violet tiaras,_  
_braided rosebuds, dill and_  
_crocus twined around your young neck_

_myrrh poured on your head_  
_and on soft mats girls with_  
_all that they most wished for beside them_

_while no voices chanted_  
_choruses without ours,_  
_no woodlot bloomed in spring without song..."_

The woman sighs and allows the last note to fade, a depressed look on her face. I clear my throat as I fully enter the tent. She looks absolutely shocked to see me, but not mad or upset like I thought she would. I offer a small smile and tell her, "That was a beautiful song. Who was it about?". If it wasn't for her pelt she would be blushing as she looks at the ground and mumbles, "Nobody, it's just a song.". I quickly sit down beside her and tell her, "I don't believe you. A song like that doesn't just waltz into someone's head, it has to be written about a true experience. Who was the girl?". She looks uncomfortable as she says, "She isn't important anymore. She ended up leaving me for a sailor who made more money than a bard. She was the last reason I didn't become a mercenary.".

I hum and tell her, "Your past seems extremely jumbled.". She nods and tells me, "A crazy, disorganized, and constantly changing life. I was a street rat, thief, bard, and now a mercenary. The only thing that remained constant was my brother, and I had to raise the poor beast when I found him in a gutter.". I examine her old lute and ask, "Where did you get that?". She looks at the instrument and tells me, "Stolen.". I nod and tell her, "You'll have to tell me your life from start to now one of these days.". She considers what I've said before saying, "Only if I can hear yours first.". I smile and say, "It's a deal.". She's offering a small smile in return when we hear it. The sound of war horns in the distance. The sound of battle.


	19. Late Night Stories

The mercenary is dressing when we hear the second blast, then a third. She drops her helmet, curses, and begins to take off her boots. I groan and allow the tension to leave my muscles. One blast means enemies, two means returning scouts, three means allies, and four means a catastrophic event. The scout hesitated too long before sounding the second and third blast, but his captain is no doubt already lecturing him. The Khajiit sits back down, begins tuning her lute, and tells me, "It's probably the Argonians, my men aren't due to arrive for another five days.". She plucks a string, then begins to readjust it. I simply watch the woman tune, then a thought crosses my mind. She's never shown me this side of her. Before she can start another song I ask, "Why don't you show this side more often?".

She stops fiddling with her lute and tells me, "My men follow me loyally enough, but if they found out I can play like a bard I would become a laughingstock. Men might not laugh at my face, but they would mock me in their cups. Soldiers can't follow a woman they make jokes about.". I never thought of it that way, but it isn't that shocking. The woman goes back to fiddling with her instrument. I want to suggest we go do something, but there's nothing to do at night. The markets that follow the soldiers are closed, hunting is too dangerous at night, and enemies could be lurking in the shadows. I suppose we could talk, but I want to do something with the other woman before her soldiers arrive. So, I ask her, "Do you want to do something tomorrow? We could go riding or hawking.". She looks ready to say yes, but hesitates and says, "I'm afraid I can't, Sybille forbids me from going out when the sun's up.".

I feel a twinge of anger deep inside me. Sybille saved the mercenary's life, but she prevented me from speaking with the Khajiit, spent all day in the tent with the mercenary, and apparently decides when she's free to leave her own quarters. Sybille only started taking an interest in the Khajiit when she became a vampire, and the first thing she did was try to dissect the vampire. I'm perturbed by the actions of my wizard, but force myself to stay calm as I tell the mercenary, "Sybille doesn't own you. If you want to go do something tomorrow, then just tell me. I'm the queen, Sybille must follow my commands.". She looks thoughtful for a moment, then nods and tells me, "I'd love to go riding with you.". I smile as the Khajiit begins to tighten one of the lute's stings. She places the instrument down, turns to me, and says, "I think you promised me something.".

I instantly know she wants to hear about my life before becoming the queen, but I pretend to be ignorant and ask, "What do you mean?". She rolls her eyes and tells me, "You owe me a story.". I hum and pretend to think it over, then tell her, "It's a long story.". She shifts so she's lying down, then smiles and says, "I want to hear it.". I once again hum and tell her, "I don't know.". She laughs and says, "I'm not begging for a story. Now tell me a story.". I chuckle and tell her, "Get ready to be bored out of your mind.". She gets comfortable and smiles, motioning for me to start my story. I begin telling my story, "I was born in Morthal, but that was because my mother was returning to Solitude from Markarth and didn't make it in time.".

"I already told you my parents were decent people, but cared more about money and politics than their daughter. My father was a thane and respected in court, and my mother was a shopkeeper. Torygg's father knew mine well enough and my mother employed Torygg's mom. My parents saw a opportunity to climb the political ladder and took it. The second Torygg was born my father started to suggest we play together. It was fun playing tag with Torygg when we were young, but some of the fun was taken away with my parents watching over us like hawks. As we grew older my parents grew more persistent. My father and mother badmouthed other girls around Torygg's age, insisted I spend more time with Torygg, and scolded me if I even looked at other boys.".

I take a deep breath and keep talking, "But my life wasn't all about Torygg, no matter how hard my parents tried to make it. I loved going down to the docks to fish, but I almost always released the poor creatures. There use to be a bookstore where The Winking Skeever is, and I could spend a entire day just sitting and reading. But what I loved to do the most was visit the temple and learn about the gods, although eventually I tired of hearing the same lessons and stopped attending. I learned so much by reading and listening to the priest. By fifteen I knew all about The Oblivion Crisis, the Nerevarine, and all that came before them. I kept learning and growing, but when I turned twenty my parents put a end to all of that. The Great War was over, and Torygg was of marrying age.".

I hesitate about telling her the next part, but decide to. Torygg is dead, and the mercenary is respectful enough not to go blabbering about the knowledge I'm about to share with her. I clear my throat and tell her, "Torygg and I were friends and we could spend hours locked in a battle of wits, so neither of us had much qualms about getting married. By then both of our mothers were dead, and my father was quickly going. I told you they passed away years ago, but I truly don't remember. Two, six, or ten. I wouldn't know. A day before we married my father died, but I had already mourned him beforehand. Then, we were married. The wedding ceremony was beautiful, but there was some,". I cough in embarrassment and tell her, "trouble on the wedding night.".

She instantly looks mortified and tells me, "You don't have to tell me if-". I wave my hand and tell her, "It's not what you think. Torygg, well he-". Am I really about to tell a mercenary one of Torygg's personal secrets? It's not mine to share, and he's dead. But then I look at the woman's face. Who would she tell? She holds loyalty and service to the crown above all else. If I told her not to tell anyone, then she would keep her lips sealed until she died. Torygg is dead, but he shared this information with me. What could it hurt it one more soul knows? So, I tell the woman, "He preferred other taste.". Her eyes grow wide and she says, "Oh. Oh. Well-", She coughs, buying time. I chuckle and tell her, "I don't expect you to react, but this is a important part of the story.".

"We loved each other very much, but not in the way a husband and wife love each other. We married for duty. Maybe given time I could have come to love him like a wife loves her husband, but he would never be able to love me like that. His eyes went to the servings boys and mine went to the stars. Our marriage was far from loveless, but it took things away from us. His days of hunting, hawking, and drinking were over. When the moot voted him as king they condemned him to sitting in his throne the rest of his life. And, my days of reading, praying, and learning were done. He spent all of his short rein sitting in his throne, then Ulfric started his uprising. You know the rest of that story.". She nods in understanding, sparing me from having to relay Torygg's death.

She motions for me to continue and I tell her, "There's not much else. After my husband's death I just sat all day in my throne, waiting for something to happen. Then, you and your army came along and here we are. The end.". She sits up and ask, "What will you do when this war is over? When the Empire rules Skyrim?". I think about it and tell her, "Sit in my throne until I die, whatever happens until I die happens.". She slowly reaches out, offering me some small amount of comfort as she says, "That's no way to live a life.". She slowly cups my cheek in her hand and I ask her, "How do you expect me to live? As a adventurer or mercenary? The bards would have fun with that, but I have a duty to Skyrim.".

She hums in thought and tells me, "Do your duty to Skyrim, but take some time for yourself. Read, hunt, hawk, and learn. Never allow that wooden chair to control you. The other jarls put themselves before their seat, but you don't need to go that far. Respect your station as jarl and queen, but remember that you're still Elisif Fair beneath those titles.". I lean into her touch, relaxing into her clawed hand. Why is she doing this? I don't know, so I ask her. She smiles and says, "I enjoy spending time with you, and I'm glad to call you my friend. And friends watch out for each other, I think. Nataba and my brother are my only other friends, and they're both more cat than human. Anyway, do you-". She gulps. "consider me your friend?". I can practically feel the nervousness leaking off of her.

I nod and tell her, "I easily consider you my friend.". I nearly scream in fright when someone mockingly says, "Touching.". The mercenary groans and turns, dropping her hand away from my face. My heart is beating out of control as I flip around, Sybille standing in the entrance of the tent. She has three wine skins in her hand, all of them bulging. The mercenary and I rise, Sybille walking into the tent. Within the blink of a eye Sybille is pushing her way between us, facing me. Sybille coldly tells me, "Leave.". As a afterthought she says, "Please.". I shake my head and tell her, "No, I want to stay.". Sybille is about to snarl something, but the mercenary whispers, "Go.". She's looking at the ground and her shoulders are tense. I ask her, "Are you sure?". She stiffly nods. I nod and leave, my contempt for Sybille growing.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

The second Elisif is gone Sybille turns on me, snarling. "Why was she here?! You know it's too dangerous to be around her! You're young and starved, you could have killed her!". I grow angry and snarl back, "I'm absolutely full, and I'd never harm Elisif!". She scoffs, throws a bag of blood at me, and says, "Prove you aren't hungry, don't touch that bag for five whole minutes.". I nod and accept her challenge, but after two minutes my fangs are in the bag. I go between drinking and snarling at Sybille, but my elder only rolls her eyes.

After I'm done she tells me, "You're starving, tired, and young. Go to sleep, I'll wake you when I feel you're ready to feed.". I instantly snarl, "No! You aren't the boss of me!". She scoffs and walks over, easily trapping me in her arms. I snarl and begin fighting back, but within moments I'm pinned to my bed. Sybille easily raises her hand and swings it down, but I don't feel it connect with my temple.


	20. Porphyric Hemophilia

**Sybille POV:**

My lessor grunts and falls unconscious, collapsing onto her bed. I sigh and rub my temples, my younger's stupidity surprising me. I returned around the time the mercenary started singing, but Elisif entered my tent before I could. I was forced to sit outside for a hour as the two women talked. I was terrified she would tell Elisif I'm a vampire, but the two simply blathered on about Elisif's past. I almost fell asleep listening to them, but the sun slowly rising in the west roused me to take action. I wanted to be discreet and allow Elisif to leave before I entered, but the queen would never have left. So, I had to forcibly remove the woman from my tent. I expected my lessor to show remorse or at least shame, but instead she defended her actions. She went against what I told her and talked with the queen.

Does she not understand what I'm trying to do for her? She's too young and inexperienced to be around humans. Especially the queen. I saw the way the mercenary looked at the queen while she was feral. She looked at the guards and me like we were steaks, but she looked at the queen like she was an insatiable whore. How the queen didn't get raped the night the mercenary slept with her I'll never know, but now I have a different problem. The Khajiit is almost constantly thirsty, and the queen is a flesh sack of warm blood. The vampire could easily become overpowered by her hunger and end up killing Skyrim's queen. I groan and lie down on my bed. I try to help the younger vampire and she reacts violently and irrationally. I can only hope she comes to realize that I know what's best for her.

The woman in question groans in her sleep and rolls over, her arm now hanging off the bed. I sigh, stand, walk over, and place the woman's arm back on her bed. I don't understand why this woman can't accept my help. I didn't have a older vampire to show me how things worked, but she has a ancient vampire to show her exactly how to live. I push my fingers to the woman's neck. Dead and ice-cold, but she still has blood in her veins. Eventually her blood will turn to dust, her muscles will become as strong as stone, and her fangs will be able to cut through the toughest flesh. But now she's young, ignorant, and weak. I pull a blanket up over the woman. She doesn't need a blanket for warmth, but it's a natural human thing. She'll need as many human things as she can get.

Soon enough she'll forget what it's like to be human. She'll forget what it's like to have the sunlight caress her flesh, to feel her heartbeat speed up as she kisses someone, and what it's like to not worry about who her next meal is. The sun can now cook her skin like it's pork, her heart has forever ceased to beat, and she'll always have to consider who she'll get blood from. I make sure the woman is out cold before I climb back into my own bed, the sunlight slowly lighting up the area outside. I happily close my eyes, the gigantic Khajiit asleep a few feet away from me.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

My rest is nice and peaceful, but my dream is odd. It's as if the world is a black ocean and I'm desperately trying to push my way through it, but the air around me is like a sticky tar. Then, the dreams start. I dream of someone sleeping peacefully in his bed, when a shadowy, gaunt figure silently enters the room. Approaching the bed, the figure leans down and sinks its fangs into the sleeping person. After a few moments, the pale figure rises, blood dripping down her chin. As color flows back into the vampire's face, and her features fill out, I recognize the face as my own. The strange blackness claims me as I scream. I don't know why I had a nightmare, but it was probably only a one-time thing. I hope.

I shake my head and feel the blackness melt away, Cyrodill slowly revealing itself. I look around and see I'm in the Imperial City, the Waterfront District to be exact. I feel sand beneath my back, and look down to see I'm lying on the small beach behind my shack of a house. I relax and allow my head to lie on the sand, sunlight shining down on me from the noonday sun. I feel the warmth and the heat, and my body becomes refreshed. I smile and enjoy my dream, but sadness wells in my heart. This is a dream. I'll never be able to do this in real life. I sigh and feel the world melt away, another dream taking its place.

I'm in the White Gold Tower, the magnificent building restored to its former beauty. Strange, I've only seen the gigantic building from afar. I shrug and walk into the Elder Council Chambers, looking for any sign of life. I'm not disappointed. I see a beautiful young woman holding an infant to her breast. It's only as I draw near that I realize that the woman is a desiccated corpse and the child is purple and bloated, dying of plague. I screech in fright and jump back as mother and child crumble to dust before my eyes. I'm once again surrounded in blackness. I can't help being relieved. I haven't had nightmares since I was ten, why am I suddenly having a onslaught now? I hardly have a change to answer as the darkness melts away, yet another dream unveiling around me.

I slowly walk into a healer's tent, a deep pain in my hands. I see a old woman in the corner and walk over to her, holding my injured hands out in front of me. The old wise-woman nods and treats the burns on my hands. As she applies a salve to my skin, I feel the tingle of magic as the pain begins to subside. But as I watch, the flesh of my hands begins to bubble, crack, and split, falling in chunks to the floor of the old woman's hut. As the wise-woman smiles I claw at my burning hands, bones sticking through my cooking flesh. The blackness abruptly reclaims me, and I moan in relief. I can't have another nightmare. I just can't. Sybille must have done something to me. She _MUST _have. Why else would this happen? I don't have time to answer as another nightmare grasp me.

In a dream from my childhood I remember playing hiding games with my future love interest on a warm summer afternoon. I quickly hide in an abandoned barn by the city stables, sure I won't be found. Soon, the sweet smell of hay is replaced by a darker, sickly smell. I move deeper into the barn, only to stumble on the rotting corpse of my friend, her throat ripped out and intestines lining the floor. I try to scream as the Dunmer rises and pulls me into her strong embrace. The darkness returns, but this time it's different. It takes me a few seconds to realize it's my closed eyelids, and that someone is standing over me. I snap my eyes open and see Sybille standing over me, a angry look on her face. She snarls, "Do you mind not screaming me awake in the middle of the day?".

I bring my hand to my face and feel sweat drenching my fur. Is it normal for vampires to sweat? Should I even be able to? I truly don't know and don't care. I push my sopping fur from my forehead and ask her, "What?". She looks about ready to murder me as she tells me, "You were screaming. At the top of your lungs. Continuously.". I rub my eyes and tell her, "Sorry, nightmares.". I expect her to simply snarl and go back to bed, but she suddenly looks terrified and ask me, "What kind of nightmares?". I quickly relay the dreams to Sybille, the older vampire growing more afraid by the minute. When I'm done she calmly tells me, "Sit up.". I do as she tells me, wary that the woman may push me back down. But she doesn't, she just gently peels back my eyelids and examines my eye.

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

Impossible. Simply impossible. The Khajiit is no doubt a vampire, but not like me. I'm not sure how she got a different strand in her, but she did. It could have been a thousand different things that caused it. One of the prisoners might have had a inactive strand of Porphyric Hemophilia in their veins, I could have somehow gotten the disease in my mouth at some point, or it could simply be because the Khajiit is a native of Cyrodill. I keep examining her. She might be a different kind of vampire, but I'm certain I turned her. But somehow instead of infecting her with Sanguinare Vampiris, I infected her with Porphyric Hemophilia. The diseases are extremely similar, but the outcomes couldn't be more different.

I can always be around humans without fear of being caught, but after four days without feeding everyone will see her for what she is. And they'll hate her for it. I can walk in the sunlight and only be uncomfortable, if she misses a single day of feeding she begins to cook in the sun. The last thing is horrible, something I couldn't imagine living with. Sleep is a wonderful relief for me, a well-earned reward for the day. But for her it'll be like traveling to the deepest pits of oblivion, she'll never go a night without having horrible nightmares. Every time she goes to sleep she can count on horrific, terrifying, and disturbing visions visiting her. Now I have a question I desperately need to answer. How do I tell the mercenary all of this?

How do you tell someone she'll always fry in daylight, everyone will know her secret, and nightmares will always greet her when she sleeps? I don't know how to tell her, but she needs to know. So, I gather my courage and tell her, "I need to tell you something.". I try to tell her as kindly as I can, but no matter how I say it the news sounds cruel. She simply sits there in shock, then slowly puts her head in her hands. She groans, rolls onto her side, and flips onto the floor. The woman simply lies there, slowly rocking back and forth on the floor. It's clear she's having a breakdown, and I can't blame her. But what can I do to help? I came here to be her mentor, not the bearer of bad news. But I suppose it's good I came here, or else she would never have known she's a different kind of vampire.

She could have walked out of her tent one day and _poof. _One fried Khajiit, one less mercenary leader, and an unhappy queen. But that doesn't ease my conscious as the vampire silently wails and rocks. I awkwardly pat her on the shoulder. What do I do now? I can't teach her anything. Her feeding is rougher which makes it easier to wake a victim, sunlight fries her or makes her _extremely _uncomfortable, and she needs twice as much blood as me. I suppose I could teach her a little, but I'll be nearly worthless. I could always help her find a mentor like her, but where could I find a Cyrodiilic Vampire in Skyrim? Nowhere is the answer. I could always look in Cyrodill, but that takes too much time, energy, and money. I shake my head as the vampire slowly stops rocking.

Cyrodiilic Vampires all but disappeared from the world when the Oblivion Crisis ended. It's not unheard of to find one, but it's easier to find a Skyrim Vampire. I look down at the mercenary. I suppose I added one Cyrodiilic Vampire to their dwindling numbers. A vampire that needs to drink blood daily, can't stand in the sunlight for a second, and is going to scream in her sleep the rest of her life. Which is probably going to be extremely short unless I manage to teach her how to hone her hunger. I might be able to find a book about Cyrodiilic Vampires, or better yet one written by a vampire. But that might just be wishful thinking. The vampire's stopped panicking and slowly sits up. She rubs her nose and says, "I'm a weird almost extinct vampire, so what? I'm still just a vampire.".

I smile and slowly nod, but that's completely wrong. She's a weird and almost extinct vampire, and that makes all the difference. She continues by saying, "We need to talk to Elisif about this. Soon.". I nod and tell her, "I'll go get her, it's the middle of the day. She planned on riding horses with you later. If you want to I can get you some blood, then you should be able to stand the sun.". She nods and says, "Please, but for now just get the queen.". I nod and leave, the vampire slowly pulling herself off the ground. As I walk I think of how complex the mercenary's life is going to get. But then I'm in the queen's tent, Elisif looks a little upset and glad to see me. I clear my throat and tell her, "The mercenary and I need to talk to you. Now.".


	21. The Power of Nature

**Elisif POV:**

Fear grips my heart as Sybille leads me back to the mercenary's tent. For some reason my paranoid mind keeps guessing what the 'important information' is. A large part of me is afraid Sybille will tell me she's taken the mercenary as a lover. I'm not sure why it bothers me so much, but it does. They're both adults and have a right to become lovers, but I don't like the idea of Sybille fucking the mercenary. I actually don't like the idea of anyone fucking the mercenary. But I can't get the image of Sybille between the mercenary's thighs out of my head. I quickly shake my head and scold myself. Sybille never said what the news was, but it's probably not about her and the mercenary liking each other. They've had about seven minutes of interaction, and they both made it as curt as possible.

It's probably about how they need blood or something. Then, we arrive at the tent. I quickly follow Sybille inside, the mercenary sitting on her bed. Sybille shoves her to the side and sits beside her, the two silently fighting over who gets more room. I sit down on Sybille's bed as the two cease fighting, the mercenary getting the lion's share of the bed. They definitely aren't lovers. Sybille clears her throat and says, "As you know, the mercenary here is a vampire.". When I nod the Khajiit says, "But there's a slight problem-". She's cut off by Sybille shouldering her and saying, "She isn't the kind of vampire I originally thought she was-". The mercenary cuts Sybille off by saying, "Instead of the normal strand of Sanguinare Vampiris I was infected with Porphyric Hemophilia, a rarer strand of vampirism.".

The news takes me by surprise, but I don't see what difference it makes. So, I ask, "Why does it matter?". The mercenary remains quiet as Sybille says, "A regular vampire would be able to walk in sunlight with only slight discomfort. But to her it's _extremely _uncomfortable, and at later stages of vampirism she will begin to cook in the sun.". I must have heard her wrong, so I ask, "Cook?". Sybille nods and says, "Like a pig above a open fire. And, she needs twice as much blood as a normal vampire. If she skips four days of feeding, then it will become clear to everyone she's a vampire. But I think the biggest problem is the sun matter. If she feeds daily there shouldn't be a problem, but I can't stress the importance of _daily. _Finally, there's one other tiny problem.".

The two exchange a glance and Sybille keeps talking, "The mercenary can never sleep peacefully, nightmares shall always haunt her sleep.". I couldn't imagine a worse oblivion. The mercenary clears she throat and ask, "What do you think?". I tell her my honest opinion and say, "I don't care about the blood matter, as long as it isn't mine and you don't kill anyone. The sunlight issue sounds easy to bypass, just be sure to feed. But I couldn't imagine a torture worse than having nightmares any time you sleep.". I look outside and see a soldier riding by on a horse. That reminds me of the plans I made with the mercenary, so I turn and ask her, "Do you still feel like going for a ride?". Her face lights up and Sybille says, "Stay here, I'll go get you a bag of blood and two steeds.".

Sybille returns almost instantly, a skin of blood in one hand. She tosses it to the vampire and tells us, "Two horses are outside.". She turns to me and says, "Be back before nightfall, stay on the trail, and don't do anything stupid.". She turns to the feeding Khajiit and tells her, "Don't drink her, don't drink your horse, don't drink anything.". When the mercenary stops feeding Sybille pushes us both towards the door and tells us, "Be back before nightfall.". I happily walk out of the tent and see two horses, one black and one white. I instantly mount the white mare, the Khajiit mounting the black stallion. We slowly trot out of the encampment, me leading. As we ride the mercenary ask, "Where do you want to go?". I smile and tell her, "It's a surprise.". She sighs, but keeps following me.

I know exactly where I want to take her, a beautiful overlook where you can see half of The Reach. I read about it in a book once, and I managed to visit it once in my youth. It was breathtaking, magnificent, and better than the book made it out to be. I haven't been there since, but I want the mercenary to see it. As we ride I ask her, "Are you and Sybille getting along?". She laughs and tells me, "Like two rabid bears.". I chuckle and ask her, "How did you become a different vampire than the ones in Skyrim?". She shrugs and says, "Sybille told me it was probably because I'm from Cyrodill. Different home province, different blood. Different blood, different vampire.". Makes enough sense. We fall silent as we ride, focusing on making sure our horses don't trip on the rough Reach terrain.

It's the middle of the day when we reach the overlook, the mercenary's horse right behind mine. I ride over to the edge of the overlook and stop, the Khajiit riding up beside me. She remains silent as we look out over the Reach, the tough province for once having beauty. Small streams rush down mighty stones, majestic mountain plants wave in the breeze, and a herd of deer graze a little ways down the mountain. From here we can't see the camp or Markarth, only nature's beauty. The clear streams come together to form a small pond, fish leaping from the water in a dance. A saber cat basking in the sun, the light turning his fur to gold. Bushes and trees with enough fruit to weight down their branches, a fine dew settling on the fruits from this morning's rain. Just like the dew that's stuck to the grass and flowers, the light turning the dew to diamonds.

The mercenary manages to whisper, "How did you find this?". I smile and tell her, "I read about it, but the book doesn't do it justice.". She keeps gazing over the magnificent view and tells me, "I've never seen anything like it, I'm glad I'm here with you.". My horse whinnies and I tell the mercenary, "I'm glad you're here with me to. I enjoy the view, but I don't think it'd be the same without you.". She opens her mouth to say something, but a low growl interrupts us. Our horses are fidgeting and threatening to bolt, but we manage to control them and look around. The mercenary draws her hammer and I look where she's looking, a mountain lion slowly crawling towards us. The beast looks starved and desperate, but is still unsure if we're predators or prey. He seems to make up his mind as he bolts forward, aiming for my horse's throat.

Before my horse can die the mountain lion lets out a scream, a hammer hitting him over the head. He falls to the ground dead, his neck broken. My horse whinnies and backs away, but I manage to calm her. While I stroke my horse the mercenary dismounts, examines the lion's corpse, and throws it over her saddle. She positions the body so it's behind her, but still in the saddle. She turns her horse back towards the view and ask, "Would you like a nice lion skin cloak, blanket, or saddle?". It takes me a moment to realize what she's asking and I tell her, "I'd love a blanket, unless you'd like his pelt.". She quickly tells me, "I have one somewhere, but you don't. Now, would you like the head thrown away or mounted?". I consider it, then tell her, "Mounted, but you should keep it.".

She looks ready to argue, but I quickly say, "His head is a magnificent trophy, but I didn't slay him. Please, keep it.". She sighs and agrees, but tells me, "The next time we hunt I'm going to stuff whatever animal you manage to kill.". I scoff and tell her, "I can barely kill a rabbit.". She smiles and tells me. "Then you'll get a nice rabbit as a trophy.". I ignore her comment and ride closer, looking at the lion. His glassy eyes are still open, his mouth set in a permanent snarl. He'll make a fine trophy and a warm blanket. I've wanted to ask the mercenary why she's sharing a tent with Sybille, but I can't find a way to bring it up. So, I simply ask her, "Why are you and Sybille sharing a tent if you two don't get along?". She shrugs and says, "She wants to teach me how to control my vampiric side.".

I force my horse a little closer and tell her, "Sybille doesn't control you. If you don't want to share a tent with her, then you don't have to. I feel uncomfortable not having a protector at night.". She realizes what I'm saying and tells me, "Sybille might not like-". I cut her off by saying, "I don't care what Sybille likes or wants, what do you want?". She sighs and says, "I wouldn't mind sharing a tent with you, but what would the soldiers think? A mercenary sharing a tent with the queen is certainly going to attract unwanted attention.". I tell her, "People will no doubt start rumors, but I truly don't care. I like you, and I want you to be happy. Sleeping in a tent with Sybille isn't making you happy. Now, do you want to share a tent or not?". She nods and tells me, "We should get heading back, I need to ready my sleeping space before night.". I nod and happily follow her, the dead lion bouncing in her saddle.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

Sybille argued about me sleeping in the same tent as Elisif, but the queen ordered her to allow me to. My elder vampire complained, but allowed me to move my items. The queen's tent is gigantic and my stuff easily fits, taking up next to no space. Sybille told me I need to become nocturnal, but today took a lot out of me. So, when the queen goes to bed I do to, forgetting about what awaits me when I close my eyes. The darkness doesn't even greet me, my sleep goes straight into a nightmare. I dream of a sumptuous banquet spread out before me. I feast on a particularly choice cut of roasted meat, its aroma makes my mouth water. It is only as I cut into the last portion that I see the larvae squirming inside. I cough blood as the larvae begin eating their way out of my stomach.

Before I can scream, I find myself lying on my back, with a blissful feeling of peace swirling through my brain. My every muscle is relaxed. There is no tension in any part of my body. I feel completely at ease. As my vision comes into focus, I notice others standing around me. As a man leans towards me, I recognize the robes of the Necromancer, and I see a glint of light from his scalpel as it begins to cut through my flesh. This time I scream, but the nightmare dissolves around me and reveals another one.

A warm, gentle breeze causes a tickle on my face, but as I go to brush it off, I find I cannot move my arms. Looking at my skin, I realize that it has turned to a brittle, green glass. Standing perfectly still, I breathe in shallow gulps of air, knowing that moving would cause my skin to shatter into thousands of pieces. The tickle on my face worsens, and I know that I'm about to sneeze. As my skin shatters I scream, the pain seeming almost real. I'm thrown into yet another nightmare, but I don't stop screaming.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

I'm awoken by the mercenary screaming, and when I look over I see her flailing in her sleep. I stand and rush over to the Khajiit, the woman crying and screaming as nightmares haunt her. Sybille told me the nightmares were bad, but I didn't know they'd be this bad. I try to rouse her, but she can't be woken. So, I do the only thing I can think of. I climb into her bed and manage to trap the gigantic woman in my arms, the Khajiit still wailing. But as I rub her back and shush her she slowly calms down, but stays asleep. I'm not sure if I helped, but the mercenary doesn't appear to be having nightmares. I keep rubbing as I close my eyes, sleep reclaiming me.


	22. More Stories

**Mercenary POV:**

I slowly wake up, my face pressing against something soft. I yawn and feel my throat burn as my body demands blood. I open my eyes and blink, a pink material obscuring all of my view. I attempt to bring my hand up to rub the sleep from my eyes, but my arm hits something solid. I freeze and do a mental check of my body, but slowly begin to worry. Two arms trap me in someone's embrace, my face is pressed against that someone's soft chest, and whoever is embracing me is still fast asleep. I manage to scoot back a little and look up, Elisif's sleeping face greeting me. I knew who it was the second I realized someone was in bed with me, but it's still surprising to realize the queen of Skyrim is in my bed. I'm about to wake her when I realize my chin is still nestled between her breast.

I instantly start to try to slowly ease out of Elisif's arm, then a gigantic question makes itself known. What in oblivion is Elisif doing in my bed and why am I in her arms? I suppose I'll just have to ask her, but I want her to get some more rest. So, I slowly begin to slide down out of Elisif's arm. I only go a few inches before Elisif wakes up, looks down, and gives me a questioning glance. I nervously smile and tell her, "I was trying not to wake you.". She hums and says, "You didn't do a very good job.". I roll my eyes and ask, "Why are you in my bed?". Her face turns scarlet, she avoids eye contact, and tells me, "You were having nightmares and this was the only thing I could think of.". She makes eye contact and ask, "Did it help?". I offer a small smile and tell her, "Tremendously. I had far fewer nightmares than last night.".

She smiles, releases me, and tells me, "Good. It was terrifying to watch you thrash about in fear.". She rises and begins getting dressed, but I remain in bed. When she's dressed Elisif begins to shake me, then tells me, "Rise and shine, you have a long day ahead. Get dressed, I'll go find Sybille and get some blood for you to drink.". I nod and slowly get up, the queen leaving. When she's gone I quickly dress, putting on my layers of mail and armor. I put my snarling helm on, then head outside. Almost instantly I'm falling back into the tent, my skin still sizzling from its brief encounter with the sun. I sigh and sit down on my bed, my hammer clinking against my back. I guess I'll just have to wait for Elisif to return. I sigh again.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

I enter Sybille's tent, but find it abandoned. Her chest, bed, and belongings are gone. The only thing that's left is a piece of paper in the middle of the empty tent, a rock on top of it to weigh it down. I walk over and pick up the paper, but realize it's a note. I quickly read it.

_To whomever finds this, return this letter to the queen's pet._

_To Elisif's pet-It's clear you aren't willing to follow my advice, and I have nothing to teach you. I've returned to Solitude with my knowledge, blood, and advice. Have fun finding blood on your own._

_To Elisif-I can make a bigger contribution to the war effort at the palace. Firing me would be unwise, but feel free to subtract gold from my monthly paycheck._

_-Love Sybille Stentor_

I practically scream as I crumple up the note, throwing it at the ground. I run my hands through my hair as I walk back to my tent, worrying about what to do. When I arrive at the tent I freeze in shock, the mercenary only in her undergarments. But it's clear why. Small areas of her pelt are singed, and a few areas are completely burnt away to reveal her skin. The few patches of visible skin are red and blistering, burned. I rush over and begin examining the woman's wounds, but stop when the woman cringes. As the woman gingerly touches her wounds I ask, "What happened?". She tells me, "I went outside for a few seconds.". I keep looking at her burned flesh and ask, "Is this what happens when you don't feed?". She nods and touches one of her burns, cringing.

I clear my throat and tell her, "I have some bad news. Sybille got sick of us not listening to her and headed back to Solitude, with her bags of fake blood.". The mercenary's face freezes in a shocked expression and she says, "We have to speak with Dreekius today! She'll kill me if we don't!". She collapses on her bed and groans. I consider how I can help, then it hits me. I grab her attention and say, "I have blood.". She looks at my wrist and I pull up my sleeve, revealing the blue vein to her. She nervously licks her lips and ask, "Are you sure?". I nod and tell her, "Just don't kill me.". She nods and take my hand in between her own, pulling the source of blood closer. She opens her mouth to reveal her fangs, then slowly leans forward. I feel a sharp pinch as her fangs enter my flesh, but the feeding is rather painless.

If anything it's rather enjoyable. Actually, it's extremely enjoyable. I close my eyes and allow the Khajiit to slowly feed. I imagined having my blood removed would hurt, but her fangs must secrete a mild numbing poison. The area around the bite goes dead, but the pleasure is still there. Damn. Do sleeping victims feel like this? The Khajiit bites down a little harder and I sigh in content. Then, the Khajiit quickly removes her fangs from my body. She licks the wound, the two pinpricks barely bleeding. I open my eyes and look at the Khajiit, who's licking her lips clean of my blood. I suddenly notice the blisters from her burns are gone, and the singed areas of her fur have fallen away. She looks much better. I ask her, "Do you feel like going outside? Dreekius is probably waiting for us.".

She nods and slowly rises, following me outside. She cringes when we step outside, but doesn't get injured. We slowly walk across the camp, the tents of Nords slowly changing to Argonians. Nords all but disappear, the strange snake like Argonians taking their place. We easily find Dreekius outside her tent, impatiently waiting. She hisses something and the mercenary hisses back, the Argonian only capable of speaking her native tongue of Jel. The snake like woman points towards her tent, and the mercenary quickly steps inside. I follow her and Dreekius enters after me, tying her tent flap closed behind her. A single table with three chairs is set up, a map of Skyrim on it. I sit beside the mercenary, the gigantic Argonian sitting across from us.

The snake woman quickly hisses some things, the mercenary hissing back. They hiss back and forth for about an hour, neither of them filling me in on what they're talking about. When they're done the Argonian looks extremely pleased, but the Khajiit looks like she was forced to eat a lemon. She quickly rises and offers me her arm, I automatically take it. We quickly walk back to our tent, the mercenary talking as we walk. "Dreekius says my men will arrive in two days, and she wants them to camp with her own. Why I'm not sure, but I allowed it. She also wants to lead my men and her own during the battle for Markarth, but said I could lead her men in the final battle. I fought her on that, but she pointed out that I'm a vampire and can't fight in the sun. So, I agreed.".

It takes me by surprise that she would willingly give up control of her men. "Why did you give up control of your men?". She shrugs and says, "Dreekius is a good leader, for a Argonian. And, the backup leaders will still have some control. And the men know how to fight and what to do, Markarth will be taken. The only difference is I won't win any glory.". I open the tent for her and watch her slide in, her bright tail disappearing. I check the sun before I go inside. It's roughly midday. I still have a few hours before we have to go to bed. I turn and see the mercenary sitting on her bed, polishing her hammer. I sit down on my own cot and clear my throat. She looks up and ask, "Yes?". I smile and tell her, "I told you about my life, I believe you promised to tell me about yours.".

She sighs, puts her hammer down, and tells me, "It's a long, complex, and uninteresting story.". I smile, get comfortable, and tell her, "Begin.". She laughs, but begins her story. "I don't know where I was born, but I'd assume it was somewhere around Border Watch. It's a purely Khajiit settlement in Cyrodill. I never knew my parents, but I think they took care of me a few years before they got rid of me. At least someone did because I didn't die. I only remember stuff from when I was around seven. I didn't have a cozy life, but a lot of other people had it worse. There were certain things that I learned that made my life easier.". She takes a second to catch her breath and I find myself asking, "What kinds of things did you learn?".

She looks extremely embarrassed and says, "You don't want to know.". I scoot forward and tell her. "Please. I told you about Torygg.". That does it, she sighs and tells me, "I learned how to get food from people. A man in the Elven Garden District would give any child food, but only if his wife wasn't around and the child was below the age of ten. Another beggar in the Talos Plaza District gave money to any child, but only if they couldn't make money for themselves. Children like myself could compete in the Arena to earn gold, but I was too skinny and weak to fight. Finally, there was a tavern wench who would give any girl or woman a warm meal, a clean bed, and a few hard drinks. Provided they service her in any way she could think of.". I can tell by the way she looks ashamed and sickened what the tavern wench wanted, but I don't ask for confirmation. The Khajiit looks upset enough.

She clears her throat and says, "Anyway, I grew up stealing food, going to the tavern wench at least one a week, and working whenever I could. By the age of ten I couldn't get work because my reputation as a thief preceded me, the arena still refused me, and the tavern wench claimed I was too old for her. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I kept snatching food whenever I could, all of my other resources were dried up. I was too old or too weak to use them. I would like to say I was a great thief, but that would be a lie. I was in the Imperial Prison more than I care to admit. But there was food, shelter, and the guards don't beat up on children. But when I was twelve everything changed. I managed to convince the tavern wench to-". She clears her throat. "use me one last time. Then, on the way home I found what I thought was a kitten wailing in a gutter.".

"I took it home to cook, but right before I slit its throat I realized it was a Khajiit. A part of me wanted to still kill the thing, but I just couldn't. So, I raised the young Khajiit. I couldn't afford to go to jail with a young kid to feed, so I had to find other ways of working. I managed to convince a armorer to take me on as a apprentice. It was a decent job, and I eventually managed to gain enough gold to buy a small shack. Before then, I just lived under a stone outcrop in a wall. Life was good. I had enough to buy food, the kid was growing up good, and I actually had a house. But it couldn't last. One day on my way to work a beggar caught my eye. She was my age, starving, and nearly naked. I offered to feed her dinner when I got off work, she was thrilled.".

"I finished work as quick as I could, then went home. On my way I found the Dunmer and told her to follow me. My brother was only two or three, so he just ate his food and went to bed. But I stayed up all night talking to the elf, I even told the kind armorer I was sick the next day. The Dunmer's name was Maelasi Ashishpalirdan. I eventually let her live with my brother and me. The years dragged by. I tried to be a bard, but it didn't work. My brother grew up, the armorer grew old, and Maelasi and I grew closer. When I was fifteen the armorer died, and I was once again a beggar. I already paid off the house, but I needed gold to buy food. The Arena accepted me. My brother once asked what I did for a living, but I didn't tell him. How do you tell a child you smash in other people's skulls for gold to buy food?".

She chuckles and says, "I should have seen Maelasi for what she truly was. One day I managed to win a thousand gold in the Arena because I killed a extremely tough opponent. After my brother went to bed, the Dunmer crawled into mine. I was utterly in love with the woman at that point, and didn't stop her when she pushed my thighs apart.". The Khajiit looks remorseful as she says, "The tavern wench laid claim to my innocence, but Maelasi was the first person I was with for love and not food. I stole my lute the next day, so I could play the elf a song. A year later my knee was shattered in a match, the next day the Dunmer left me for a sailor. My brother was eight, I was seventeen, and my knee was just recently pronounced good enough to use.".

"The Arena didn't want me, the people thought I was a thief and whore, my brother is a giant tiger, and I had no way of getting money. Then, a recruiter for The Beast came to the Imperial City. My brother and I joined the first chance we got. We traveled to Elsweyr with the recruiter and joined up. We spent years traveling with the mercenary army, then at age twenty-two I got to become a leader. Then, The Beasts came to Skyrim. The rest is history. I'm certain there are a hundred adventures and stories I didn't tell, but they aren't important.". She reclines in her bed, but looks nervous at my reaction. I calmly ask her, "How old are you?". She thinks about it, then says, "Thirty. My brother is eighteen. We've been with The Beast for thirteen years, but I've only been a leader for eight.".

I scoff and tell her, "There's no way you're thirty.". She nods and says, "Khajiit don't show our age well. But I'm thirty, I think. I never knew my birthday, I didn't keep track as a kid, and I'm really only guessing on my age. I'm roughly thirty, although I could be a little younger or older. Twenty eight at the least and thirty two at the most.". She examines my face and ask, "How old is the queen of Skyrim?". I know my age and instantly tell her, "Twenty-five.". The Khajiit nods and tells me, "You look around that age.". Then, the Khajiit lets out a loud yawn. I look outside and see darkness has fallen. I quickly tell her, "It's time for bed.". I quickly rise and dress for bed, the mercenary doing the same. When I'm dressed I start to climb into bed, but a quiet cough stops me.

I turn and see the Khajiit nervously shifting from foot to foot. She gulps and tells me, "I didn't have nightmares when you were with me. I'd hate to wake you in the middle of the night again. Would you mind if...". She trails off, but I know what she means. I smile and walk over to her bed, crawling in. The mercenary looks relieved and climbs in after me, careful not to bump me. When we're both in bed the Khajiit is facing me, her height making it to where I'm looking at her neck. The other woman closes her eyes and drifts off. When she's asleep I slowly wrap my arms around her, the presence of the woman a welcome relief. I'm not sure if she'd mind, but I have to. Last night her simple presence helped me sleep. I yawn and close my eyes, my mind already drifting.


	23. Stars

**Mercenary POV:**

I once again wake up in the queen's arms, the thick tent canvas preventing the sunlight from touching me. I yawn and slowly open my eyes, looking up at the queen. I didn't have a single nightmare all night. I smile and close my eyes again, enjoying the warmth of Elisif's embrace. Eventually the queen begins to mumble and wake up, but she also remains still. After a few minutes of enjoying one another's embrace, the queen ask me, "Are you awake?". I nod against her chest. She hums and says, "Neither of us have anything to do. I can only give a speech before the men go off to battle, and Dreekius now controls your men. It looks like we're free for a while. Care to do anything?". I consider my options, then ask, "What time is it?". Elisif takes one of her arms away, halfway rolls over, and tells me, "Noon. We've badly overslept.".

I shrug as she wraps her arm back around me, then tell her, "I don't think it matters if we oversleep, we aren't needed. I'd like to grab some lunch, go riding, and take you some place special when night falls.". Elisif nods and rises, preparing for the day. I follow her lead, but don't put my armor on. I don't feel like carrying around the extremely heavy layers of mail. When we're ready I offer Elisif my arm without thinking. She's the queen of Skyrim, she can't be seen lacing arms with a lowlife savage. But before I can pull my arm back, Elisif twines her arm with mine and starts to walk away. I barely manage to keep up with the queen, the woman practically running towards the two gigantic tents set up for serving meals. Lunch is over, but there's still plenty of food to go around. A few cooks try to feed the queen, but Elisif waves them away and looks at the selection of food.

While the queen looks over the food I eat whatever catches my attention, full before the queen even decides what to eat. When Elisif is done eating a hurried breakfast, we walk over to where the horses are tied. Elisif mounts a grey steed while I choose a chestnut mare. Elisif says, "Lead the way.". I turn my horse and begin riding out of camp, a destination already in mind. It takes a few hours, but eventually we reach the tiny underground fed pool. I don't know The Reach well, but Nataba is always going on about this place. I was lucky to find it, Nataba's directions were sketchy at best. When we reach the pond I dismount and tie my horse to a tree, Elisif doing as I do. When the horses are tied I begin taking off my shirt. Elisif seems to choke on air and ask, "What are you going?". I jump out of my pants, undergarments, and shoes, begin running to the pool, and yell, "Swimming!". I laugh as I hit the water.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

The splash the Khajiit makes is rather small given her size, but it still takes me by surprise. We rode all the way up here, then the woman simply strips down to her pelt and leaps into the pond. When she resurfaces the Khajiit shakes her rainbow pelt and laughs, her thick fur sticking to her body. She swims around a little, but slowly floats over to me when she sees I'm still at the shore. "What's wrong?". She ask as she flips her mane out of her face, water dripping down into her eyes. I eye the wet Khajiit and tell her, "I don't think I want to swim.". She scoffs and ask, "You really don't want to swim? Who doesn't like swimming? Why don't you want to swim?". I quickly tell her, "I like swimming, but it's a pond. And, you're-". I motion at the Khajiit. She snorts and says, "I'm naked. I didn't want my clothes to get wet. The pond is clean. Now come on, we rode all the way up here!".

I hesitate, but place my crown on the ground by the mercenary's clothes. I _do _enjoy swimming, but I hardly get to. I usually swim alone, but I suppose it could be fun to swim with the mercenary. I'm just extremely nervous. The mercenary got naked to prevent her clothes from getting wet, but that causes one major problem. She's naked, wet, and wants me to join her in the pond. I take off my shoes and robes, but leave my undergarments on. I'm still standing nervously on the shore when I feel water hit my back. I screech in fright and flip around, the Khajiit giving me a exasperated look. She looks like a drowned rat, so the look is mostly ineffective. I tell her, "Alright! I'm coming.". But I only take my undergarments off when the Khajiit resumes swimming around, and I'm certain her eyes aren't on me. Then, I slowly walk over to the pool, but remain nervously on the shore.

The Khajiit spots me, swims over, and climbs out of the pool. I feel my face heat up as blood rushes to my cheek in embarrassment, my eyes desperately looking everywhere besides the Khajiit's breast. Her soaking wet pelt clings to her body and reveals all the parts the fur hides, but the mercenary doesn't seem to mind. She tells me, "Elisif I know that-". She lashes out and knocks my legs from under me, causing me to fall. But the Khajiit catches me bridal style before I hit the ground. I yelp and look up at the Khajiit, the woman giving me a mischievous smile. She laughs and leaps back into the pool, I desperately cling to her as she leaps through the air. I feel the cold water slap me and I want to yelp, but I instinctively close my mouth. However, I leave my eyes open. The water is crystal clear and I see the Khajiit's fur spread out around her, then we break the surface of the water. I gasp in the sweet, clean air.

I shake my head to free my hair and face of water droplets, then look at the Khajiit's face when I hear her laugh. I want to be angry at her, but I can't bring myself to be. She stops laughing when I break free of her grip and pounce on her, forcing her head under the water. I hold her for a few seconds, then allow her back up. She curses me as she gasps and shakes water from her mane, but I'm laughing too hard to answer her. She attempts to capture me, but I easily out swim her. We both laugh as we chase each other back and forth, acting like children as we dunk one another. We only stop when the Khajiit slowly floats back to the top, gasping. I swim over and float beside her, both of us looking up at the darkening sky. "It's almost sunset.". I whisper. The Khajiit practically yelps, "Sunset! I forgot that I had something to show you. Come on!". She quickly flips over and swims away, climbing from the pond.

I yell for her to slow down, but the Khajiit keeps running up the small hill beside the pond. I groan and follow her, neither of us stopping to dress. When I reach the top of the hill I see the Khajiit lying down on the grass, her pelt still soaking wet. I lie down beside her and ask, "What did you want to show me?". She simply points to the stars in answer. "What is that suppose to mean?". She lets out a small laugh and grabs my hand, makes it into a pointing gesture, and moves it to point at a specific star. She then draws a shape, but only after she's done do I realize it's The Apprentice constellation in the stars. I tell her, "I know where all the Birthsign stars are, but I always have trouble finding them.". I scoot a little closer to her and ask, "Help me?". She instantly ask, "When were you born?". I instantly tell her, "3rd day of Sun's Dawn.". She points at a different area and resumes drawing.

When she's done she whispers, "The Lover. I should have guessed.". I smile to myself and tell her, "I wish the ways of old still applied, I would love being able to paralyze people with a kiss.". The mercenary lets out a small chuckle and tells me, "I think people would already freeze up if you kissed them.". I feel my cheeks warm up again and ask, "Do you have any idea when you were born?". She tells me, "Khajiit believe all freakish and mutated children are born under The Steed sign.". I scoff and tell her, "I would have thought The Serpent sign more appropriate.". My friend tells me, "I would to, but it's The Steed. If that's true and I _was _born under The Steed Birthsign, then I was born sometime during Midyear. So, I'd just go ahead and assume I was born under The Steed Birthsign.". Ever since The Oblivion Crisis, Birthsigns have no power, but the Khajiit _is _an incredible runner.

I give her my hand and tell her, "I forget where The Steed is. Show me?". I know exactly where The Steed is, but I want the Khajiit to hold my hand as she draws out her Birthsign. She's a kind, gentle, and intelligent being. She makes me feel like a teenager again, and I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone else. Every time I see her my face can't help splitting into a grin, my stomach twist itself in knots if I ask her opinion on something, and a warmth spreads through my body when she touches me. The truth hits me like a mammoth. I already told the Khajiit I consider her a friend, but I want to be more than that to her. I'm the High Queen of Skyrim, and I want to pursue a romantic relationship with a mercenary who grew up in the poorest district in the Imperial City. Then, I feel her touch my hand as she draws The Steed sign in the sky. I quickly decide I really don't care about social statues.

Once she's done drawing The Steed, she begins to draw The Ritual. When she starts to draw The Tower I stop her, sitting up. The mercenary does the same, looking at me questioningly. I smile, scoot even closer, and ask her, "Do you think some of the ancient Birthsign powers still course through our veins?". She considers what I've said, then ask, "Do you mean do I think I can run faster than normal and you can paralyze people with a kiss because we were born on certain dates?". When I nod she says, "Maybe, but the powers would definitely be diluted.". I slowly place my hand on top of hers and says, "Do you mind if I test something?". She shrugs and says, "I don't see why not.". I quickly tell her, "Tell me if this paralyzes you or not.". Then, I quickly lean forward and capture her lips in my own. The Khajiit grunts and awkwardly brings her free hand up to hang in the air, but doesn't pull away or fight.

For a little while she simple allows me to kiss her, but I manage to get her to kiss back by applying more pressure. Kissing a Khajiit is a different experience, but not uncomfortable. If anything it's better than kissing a Nord. When I pull back I rest my forehead against hers, her wet pelt now somewhat dry. As she catches her breathe I ask, "Did it paralyze you?". She smiles and says, "No, but it's definitely having an effect.". I cockily smile at her and say, "Maybe multiple kisses can have a more profound effect on you.". She smiles and leans in to meet me halfway, locking her lips with mine as the moonlight beams down upon us.


	24. Tournament

I reach up and grab the back of the Khajiit's skull, holding her still as I apply more pressure to my kiss. Her ears flick and I can feel her slightly tense, but after a few moments she returns my kiss. Her Khajiit lips make the extended kiss awkward at first, but I eventually get use to kissing her. The Khajiit seems unsure of herself as I move my lips against hers, so I take the lead. After a minute or two, I tire of kissing her the way I am, I want more. I suppose I've waited long enough before kissing her, and now I want as much as I can get. I open my mouth and capture the Khajiit's lips, so her lower lip is between my lips. Then, I lightly sweep the tip of my tongue over her lower lip. I make sure to do one smooth, swift motion so that the contact lasts for less than a second. My hand is still holding the mercenary in place, so she can't pull back. The woman doesn't seem to know what to do, so I show her.

I bring my other hand up and begin to rub her jaw, then lightly press against the bone. The mercenary slowly opens her mouth, still cautious. I lock our lips again and allow my tongue to slowly enter her mouth, careful not to frighten the woman. She's a killer on the battlefield, but it's clear to me she's never done this before. I doubt Maelasi or that tavern wench ever kissed the Khajiit, women like that would never kiss a woman they use. The Khajiit slowly returns my kiss, but is cautious. I make sure not to go too deep, jamming my tongue into her throat isn't the most romantic thing in the world. I also make sure to take small gulps of air through my nose, I don't want to pull away from her blue faced and gasping. The mercenary kisses me back and eventually gets the hang of it. I smile a little as we kiss, enjoying the feel of the Khajiit's lips. But eventually we have to pull back, both of us needing more air than we can get.

As I take in more air the woman tells me, "We shouldn't be doing this.". I know damn well we shouldn't be doing this, almost everyone of my advisers would tell me how irresponsible this is. I'm the queen of Skyrim, she's a mercenary, and any one could see us. I know very well we shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't care less. I like the Khajiit, kissing her feels amazing, and I'm a grown woman. I can decide who to kiss, and I choose her. I want to kiss her again, but I contain myself to tell her, "I know we shouldn't be doing this, but I don't care. Do you?". She shakes her head and I kiss her again. I once again get her to open her mouth and slip my tongue inside, but almost instantly pull back and hiss in pain. One of her fangs nicked me and scratched my tongue. I don't really mind, but the Khajiit begins apologizing. I roll my eyes and pull her back in, kissing her.

I expect the mercenary to let me take the lead like last time, but she surprises me by matching my intensity. I slip my tongue into her mouth and the Khajiit traps it in her mouth, sucking the organ as she kisses me. It takes me by surprise, then I realize it's because of the blood. I inwardly chuckle, she's kissing me and feeding at the same time. I allow the Khajiit to continue her ministrations. Then, the pleasure I feel from her feeding hits me. I quietly moan as the Khajiit keeps kissing me, my blood filling her mouth. After a few minutes I pull away to gasp in some fresh air, a small trail of blood going down the mercenary's face. I go back to kiss her, but she pulls away. She calmly tells me, "The sun is rising, the people are probably wondering where their queen is.". I look up and see what she's said is true. I stand up, suddenly aware that we're both naked. I offer her my hand and help the Khajiit up, then begin walking back.

We both quickly dress and mount our horses, the mercenary leading our way back. As we ride I notice the way the mercenary awkwardly looks away from me, and I can feel the nervousness seeping from her. I urge my horse beside hers and tell her, "Is something wrong?". She quickly glances at me and ask, "Does this change anything between us? Why did you even kiss me?". Sadness hits me like a wave, she's questioning why I kissed her. She thinks I'm going to use her, but with her past that's not surprising. She's had two lovers her entire life. One of them was a pedophile who used food to get her to spread her legs, and the other just wanted a free ride through life. I tell the worried Khajiit, "It changes almost everything, I don't want you just to be my protector now. I want to be able to kiss, hug, and show you how much I love you. Eventually I would even like to warm your bed.".

She still looks worried, so I tell her, "I'm the queen of Skyrim, I know what would happen if we were caught. And I still chose to kiss you. I'm not going to use you. I kissed you because I like you, I wanted to show you that, and it's enjoyable to kiss you. I'd like to begin courting you, if you'll have me.". The mercenary relaxes and says, "I think I'd like that. I think I'd like that a lot.". I smile, but then a sudden thought occurs. I clear my throat and ask, "You didn't kiss me just because I'm the queen and you felt obligated not to tell me no, right?". She instantly says, "No! Oh by the nine no! I kissed you because,". Her ears flatten and she looks embarrassed as she mumbles, "I like you too.". I smile and ride closer to her, the sunrise starting to hit us. It's a good thing the mercenary drank some blood from my tongue, the sun won't hurt her now. We woke up around noon yesterday, so we've been up for a while. But I surprisingly don't feel tired at all.

When we reach the camp it's around ten, and I notice a commotion off to the west. The Khajiit begins laughing and I ask, "What's so funny?". She points towards the gathering of people and tells me, "My men have arrived, and they're already setting up a tournament ground!". She suddenly looks excited and says, "They're probably still taking contestants. Do you like watching tournaments?". I had to go to a few with Torygg, and I hated all of them. It was crowded (even in the area reserved for royalty), I hated watching people get injured, and the winner always bestowed the honor of 'the fairest of them all' on some cheap whore. The fairest of them all is a title the champion can bestow upon a man or woman he or she deems to be above the rest. I never wanted the title, but I always thought the title should go to some little kid in the crowd. It would make the child's day, and encourage them.

I'm about to tell the Khajiit that, but stop when I see the look on her face. She looks like a kid who just got a kitten for free, and I can't destroy that. So, I tell her, "I love watching tournaments.". She looks absolutely ecstatic as she says, "Come on then!". We quickly ride to the tournament ground, separating when she heads to the sign up area. I'm walking through the crowd to find a seat when I feel something yank on my gown. I look down and see the Khajiit's cat like friend looking up at me. She 'meows' and runs away. I somehow manage to follow her to a seating area that's raised above the rest. I see Dreekius and a few Khajiit sitting up there. The house-cat 'meows' and climbs up the steps, her tail flicking at me. I climb up the stairs and am greeted by one Khajiit waving me over. "We were hoping the queen would come. Did you get our message? Never mind. Quick, sit, drink, and be merry!".

I sit down in the highest seat, a cloth sheet protecting me from the sun. I notice a barrel of ice beside me, drinks sprouting from it. I pick up some wine and take a drink, the alcoholic drink slightly stinging the cut on my tongue. I place the drink down and hear trumpets blare, the tournament officially starting. It seems the Khajiit signed up just in time. The melee fights start first, ten people at a time fight each other. The last one standing wins. The announcer shouts off the names, but the Khajiit isn't in this round. It takes five bloody, horrifying rounds before I hear the Khajiit's name. A elf with a dagger almost takes her down, but her hammer breaks his hand. She's the last one standing, but not a single person seems surprised. Given her size and her weapon I don't think a different outcome was likely. Then, the next part of the melee fighting begins.

The six winners are broken up into two groups, three people fighting at one time. The Khajiit is in the first round. She's fighting a male Orc with a hammer the size of a child, and a female Argonian who fights naked. The Khajiit and Argonian easily 'team up' to take down the Orc, both of them want the strongest competition out. The Orc submits and places his weapon down on the ground, giving up. No shame in giving up when it's clear you'll lose. My friend steps back, but the Argonian keeps going. The Orc screeches as the Argonian rips his head from his shoulders. A scream goes up form the crowd and the woman turns on my friend, but an arrow kills her before she can attack. The announce screams, "No need to panic people, the situation will be taken care of.". As an after thought he announces the Khajiit is the winner. I cringe as the bodies are taken away and my friend is escorted out.

The next round is quick, a tiny Khajiit winning that round. The final round is over just as quick. The tiny Khajiit can outmaneuver my friend, but she manages to corner him and knock him unconscious. My friend scores three hundred points. The person with the most points at the end wins. Then, the tournament managers begin sitting up for the archery competition. It's essentially people lining up and firing ten arrows into a target as best as they can. Most of the crowd leaves to get drinks, pee, and stretch their legs. Even a few of the leaders leave this rather boring round, but I stay. My friend doesn't win, but manages to get one hundred and fifty points. Not bad, but not particularly good. Then, the final and most entertaining part of the competition begins. Jousting. I'm not sure if the mercenary is any good at this, but I'm about to find out. She's one of the first competitors to ride out onto the field.

Her horse is a gigantic chestnut stallion, snorting his rage at the world. Her opponent is a skinny Altmer, probably just old enough to enter the tournament. His horse is too large for him and he can barely hold his lance up. I feel pity for my friend. She obviously wants to win glory and honor, defeating this child won't bring her any. They line up and charge, the Altmer flying from his horse as the Khajiit's lance shatters. She offers her hand to help the man up, but he shoves it away and hops away. Damned fool. A poor lancer and a poorer loser. My friend rides out of the arena, two more combatants riding out. It takes a while, but eventually the winners start jousting each other. My friend once again gets ready to joust. Her opponent and her shatter five lances on one another, then my friend finally knocks her opponent from his horse. When she offers the man her hand he takes it, bowing to her when he's up.

He gladly walks beside her out of the arena, both of the acknowledging one another as an equal. I can't help smiling, my friend doesn't appear to be a poor winner. I can't stand people who rub their success in other's faces. The next time my friend joust her opponent attempts to stab her eye out, and he's instantly disqualified. Thankfully, the blow glanced off my friend's helmet. Her demonic helmet will have a scratch on it, but she's still alive. Finally, my friend competes in the final match. Her opponent and her keep shattering their lances against each other's shields, their horses running until they're exhausted. But eventually my friend manages to break his shield, and the next round her Argonian challenger is flying from her saddle. My friend managed to get five hundred points from jousting. That brings her up to a whopping nine hundred and fifty points total. It'll surprise me if she loses.

When they announce the winners my friend wins by a hundred points. She dons the winner's cape, mounts her gigantic jousting horse, and picks up 'the fairest of them all' bouquet of flowers. She rides around the arena, looking for a man or woman to name fairest of them all. When she passes by me she locks eyes with me, and lifts one of her eyebrows. I shake my head 'no'. I don't want some whore to get the title, but I don't want it either. The Khajiit nods in understanding, not a single bit of questioning or resentment in her eyes. She rides around the arena, but stops in front of a little Argonian girl. The girl is filthy, starving, and looks at my friend in awe. My friend hands her the flowers, but then does something unexpected. She offers the girl her hand, and the Argonian hesitantly takes it. My friend heaves the Argonian into the saddle and rides around the arena for her victory lap. The crowd goes wild at the sight. I can't help smiling, fondness welling in my heart.


	25. Plans

The arena slowly empties, my companion rode out with the Argonian child a while ago. I stand up to leave, but stop when Dreekius taps my shoulder. She hisses something, motions for me to follow her, and walks down the stairs. As I follow her I can't help noticing how her walk is almost a slither. I shudder. I despise snakes with a passion, and the Nagas breed of Argonians is more snake than man. All of them (including Dreekius) have black scales, black eyes, have gigantic mouths full of venomous fangs, and stand roughly eight feet tall. Even looking at Dreekius causes my heart to speed up in fear, but I still follow her. I'm not disappointed. Dreekius leads me to my Khajiit friend, the child now seated on her shoulders. The two are exchanging hisses, but stop when Dreekius lets out a loud screech. My Khajiit friends hisses at the Nagas Argonian, but I can tell it's not in anger. The Argonian hisses right back.

The two exchange hisses for a while, then Dreekius pulls a piece of paper from her pocket and scribbles something on it. My friend lifts the child off her shoulders and places her on the ground, and I realize the child is another Nagas Argonian. Dreekius hands the child the paper, the Khajiit pats her on her scaly head, and the child quickly rushes away. Dreekius and my friend exchange a few more words in Jel, shake hands, and Dreekius leaves. My friend turns to me and smiles, obviously pleased to see me. I smile back and ask her, "What happened?". She offers me her arm, I take it, and she tells me, "That Argonian child came all the way from Valenwood to join us, but she's too young. She'd have to wait another three years before she could join our ranks. When someone wants to join they have to speak to their representative. She's a Nagas Argonian, so Dreekius represents her.".

"When you join our ranks you get a weekly paycheck, food, and shelter. The child wasn't in our ranks, so she had to take care of herself. I convinced Dreekius to let her join three years earlier than normal, but she's going to be inactive. We usually only allow wounded or old members to become inactive, but Dreekius allowed it just this once. Inactive members get the same benefits, but don't have to work. Dreekius allowed it, but I had to swear to do a favor for her if she ever needs it. The child won't have to worry about food, shelter, or basic needs the rest of her life. I thought it would be bad of me if I simply put the child down and told her to leave.". Her generosity takes me by surprise and I tell her, "That was very good of you, I'm glad to see there is still some kindness left in this world.". The Khajiit begins leading me around camp and ask me, "What would you like to do? The tournament took a while, but we still have a few hours before bed.".

I shrug and tell her, "The merchants that follow the army are probably still selling stuff. Care to check their wares?". The Khajiit nods and tells me, "I have some gold that's burning a hole in my pocket.". We make our way to the market, but a question burns in my mind. As we walk I ask the woman, "What do you think Dreekius wants in return?". She shrugs and says, "Probably nothing of importance.". I nod, but feel an uneasiness worm its way into my skull. I don't trust Dreekius. Then, we arrive at the market and my woes are soon forgotten.

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

I pace back and forth, the sunlight outside trapping me inside the room that I call a lair. I haven't left my room since I first arrived, and I can feel hunger destroying my throat. If Falk walked in right now he would know what I truly am. I haven't been able to focus on anything since I left the mercenary. Damned bitch. She ignores my advice, went against everything I said, and could kill the queen at any second if she loses control of herself. She's one of the biggest fools in the world. I've never met her breed of vampire, but I know they're dangerous. If she'd just listened to me, then she could control herself by now. I left in a rage, but now I'm starting to regret it. She was the only other vampire I'd ever met, and I bailed on her. But what can I do? Elisif hasn't punished me for my actions yet, but she could at any moment. Then, an idea hits me out of thin air like a charging mammoth hitting a baby rabbit.

I could show her how much she needs me. How essential I am to her learning process. I'm not sure why I care so much what the filthy mercenary thinks, but I want her to need my assistance. It bothers me that she hasn't already come begging for help. Why do I even care? I can't answer that question, but I know that I do. I quickly walk over to my desk, get out a bottle of blood, and drain the container of the liquid. I feel power return to my veins. I pack and begin leaving, telling Falk a lie about where I'm going on my way out. He throws a fit, but knows better than to argue with me. I all but run down to the stables, mount the fastest horse there, and ride back towards Markarth. As I ride I try to come up with a plan. I can't let the mercenary or queen know I've returned, that would defeat the purpose of me coming back. I want to show the Khajiit how much she needs me, I can't let her know I've come back.

But how do I make her screw up so badly that she admits she needs me? I can't put the queen's life in danger, but I need something similar to that. I already have a sloppy plan in the back of my mind. I can interfere with her feeding, tempt her with a fresh blood source, and make her embarrass herself in front of Elisif. Maybe I could slip some drugs in her drinks for a few nights, then she'll fall asleep at night and can't feed off anyone in the daylight. Then, I could cut some sort of animal (dog, cat, or horse) and have it scuttle across her path during the day. If Elisif is with her at the time it'll be all the better. The queen will see the mercenary tear apart a defenseless animal, and then she'll want me back to teach the mercenary. The Khajiit will realize what a mistake she's made and take my advice. Finally, I'll have a vampiric fellow that knows everything she knows about being a vampire from me.

That's a decent plan, but it's poorly formed and only a rough idea. I could always do something else. My horse is extremely fast, I'm surprised she wasn't already taken. I can already see the camp in the distance. I spur my horse on even faster, but don't enter the large Imperial camp. I walk around the perimeter of the camp, The Reach conceals many small, hidden caves. I choose one and walk my horse into it, the supplies tied to her sides hold all of the things I need. I set up a small camp, and tie my horse up inside. Not a soul alive will be able to spot my camp, and not a single soul will know I'm here. I told Falk I was going to Riften, and I'll periodically write him fake notes and send them by bird (I'll have to sneak into camp to send them). I sit outside until night, smile, stand, and begin making my way towards camp. A small, purple vial of poison in my right hand.

* * *

I silently snarl when I see the Khajiit wrapped in the queen's arms, a peaceful look on her face. Damned Khajiit bitch. She'll get what she deserves soon enough. I pour the poison in my mouth, carefully lean in (I make sure not to wake Elisif), and bite the vampire's arm. I slowly shoot the liquid into her veins, making sure not to spill a single drop. When I'm done I pull back, gather my saliva, and spit the remaining poison out of my mouth. I smile and sneak out of the tent, and out of the camp. The poison will rapidly increase the rate of her vampirism, cause her to crave more blood, and make it to where she needs more blood to revert to her first stage of vampirism. I'm certain the Khajiit won't feed off of the queen (she would have lost control around Elisif by now if she was going to), but she'll drink the blood of a bleeding animal. I smile as I walk away from the camp, my plan coming together.


	26. Feeding

**Mercenary POV:**

When I wake up the first thing I notice is the extreme burning sensation in my throat, like someone is cooking me from the inside. I groan and sit up, then attempt to open my mouth. I hiss in pain as my dry lips struggle to part, my tongue stuck to the bottom of my mouth. I manage to pry my jaws apart and work my tongue around my mouth, slowly moistening my mouth with my saliva. Elisif grumbles and slowly wakes up as I'm massaging my throat, hunger causing my stomach to groan in pain. The queen sits up, notices my problem, and ask, "Do you want to feed on me again?". I nod and take Elisif's hand when she offers it, gently pushing my teeth into her flesh. The other woman sighs in content as I slowly take some of her blood, careful not to overdo it. But when the blood hits my stomach it only seems to worsen my hunger, and I begin to drink even faster than before. Elisif groans as I drink her blood.

I keep drinking, but my hunger only seems to grow. I'm still feeding when I feel Elisif tap me on the head and say, "That's enough, I'm getting lightheaded.". I pull away, but my stomach is rolling and growling in pain as my hunger consumes my thoughts. I try to retract my fangs back into their normal position, but they stay slightly elongated and ready to bite human flesh. I wipe my mouth clean and look at my hand, my pelt now blindingly bright. Elisif is getting dressed and I follow her example, then carefully look outside and try to judge the time. It's early in the morning, I can hear the cooks just getting started on cooking breakfast. I walk over to Elisif as she's buttoning up her cloak and ask her, "Do my eyes look different? Can you tell I'm a vampire?". My greatest fear right now is being discovered. Elisif looks at me and answers, "Your eyes are redder than normal, but I can't tell what you are.".

I sigh in relief and ask her, "When will the troops attack? Dreekius wanted to assault Markarth as soon as my men arrived.". Elisif shrugs and says, "I'd assume after sunset, then the Stormcloaks won't be as prepared or able to see us coming.". That makes sense, so I nod. Elisif smiles and says, "What do you want to do today?". I want nothing more than to find a person to feed off of, but I can't. So, I tell the queen, "Let's go down by the river and see what we can do.". She nods and offers me her arm, which I gladly take and walk outside with her. Elisif tries to keep going, but I'm rooted to the spot right outside the tent. I gasp and work my jaw up and down, my eyes blinded by the early morning sunlight. Elisif is asking me something, but I ignore her and focus on not panicking. Eventually my eyes refocus and I can see, but my skin still itches like crazy. I guess it's because of my feeding.

Elisif has my face in her hands and is asking me if I'm okay. I nod and tell her, "Just unprepared for the sunlight, I'm still getting use to being a walking corpse.". The queen nods and looks relieved, then once again takes my arm and walks me down to the river. The mighty river is a small ways away from the camp, so we're always close to a water source. We make sure to stay above the 'dump line'. The dump line is where the men go to bathe (they're known to take their horses to clean up, so the water is full of human and animal waste), the cooks go to throw away rotten or unused food, and healers go to pour failed potions and poisons. Past the dump line the water is full of feces, trash, poisonous and toxic chemicals, dead fish, rotten food, and brown, filthy water. But above the line the water is crystal clear and beautiful, the perfect place for us to walk and enjoy ourselves.

We walk for a few minutes, then find the perfect place to rest. A stone outcrop goes out right above the river, but plants have somehow managed to grow on the dry, stony surface. I sit down and curl my legs, motioning for Elisif to sit down beside me. The woman smiles and sits as close as she can get to me, taking my hand in hers. She starts tracing the path of my veins, ignoring my thick pelt. She hums a song as I watch the water rush by a few feet away from us, I can smell the salmon shooting by us from here. Elisif suddenly starts talking. "Sybille told me once that when she tried to take you to the temple to pray you didn't know our gods, and told Akatosh to stay out of your way. Is that true?". I nod without thinking, focusing on the sacks of blood that are swimming through the water a few feet away from me. Elisif clears her throat and I turn my focus away from my hunger for fish blood.

She looks at me and says, "Which gods do you follow?". I honestly answer her question, "I don't follow any. The Khajiit race has different names for your gods, but I never learned them. I grew up in Cyrodill and they worship the same gods you do, but I was too busy stealing to go to the Temple of the One. Even if I did the temple is a ruined shell with the gigantic dragon statue of Martin Septim in it, I wouldn't learn anything by going there.". Elisif's eyebrows furrow as she asks, "What being do you follow?". I simply shrug and tell her, "I've never seen an act of the gods, but I've seen the act of a Daedric Prince. I suppose I see more reason to believe the Daedra rule over this world than the gods. So, if I think about it I suppose I would follow a prince. I know a tiny bit about the Khajiit religion, and my people believe Azura made Khajiit out of the 'forest people' who originally lived in Elsweyr. So, I guess I follow Azura.".

I find it somewhat pointless to follow any divine being or daedric lord, worshiping them won't help me crack open an enemy's skull or put gold in my pocket. But if I had to worship any divine or daedra, then I would easily choose Azura. Then, I realize Elisif is still looking at me. She doesn't look at all pleased. Before I can ask her anything she says, "I honestly couldn't care less who you worship, but don't allow the men to hear you say that. Your Khajiit fellows might accept you saying your worship a daedra, but the Nords won't take too kindly to that.". I sigh, shake my head, and tell her, "You Nords are awfully-". I search for a word, but Elisif smiles and whispers, "Intolerant of those different than us.". I shake my head and tell her, "Not all Nords are against daedric worshiping.". Elisif lets out a small chuckle and tells me, "Not all of us, but quite a few are. I accept you, but my fellows wouldn't.".

I lift her face by the chin to look at me and tell her, "I don't care what your fellows think, I only care what you think. Do you care that I don't follow the divines, and that I prefer Azura's teachings to those of other daedric prince's?". She looks ready to say something, but I keep talking, "I won't change, not even if I witnessed a miracle from the divines tomorrow morning. And, I'm a vampire now. A creature of Molag Bal's creation, he unleashed vampires on this world. I might follow Azura, but I'll always be Molag Bal's work. The divines will never accept me. I'm asking if you're okay with me following Azura all of my life. No chance of change or stopping. Are you okay with that?". Elisif looks me dead in the eye and tells me, "Yes. I'm completely fine with you following Azura. I don't care it you follow her till the day you die, I care about you and I'm not going to push you away because of something as petty as religious views.".

I smile and peck her lips, Elisif returning the small kiss. When I pull away she sighs and leans her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. I rub her back and allow her to rest, the queen eventually falling asleep. I try to close my eyes and relax, but the fish in the stream are distracting me. Warm sacks of blood just swimming through the water, but a few of them stop and nibble at the plants growing on the underside of our rocky outcrop. It's only a foot away, I could probably snatch one. Without thinking I slowly reach out, but make sure not to break the surface of the water.

I focus on one fish that's too busy eating to notice me, then stick my hand in the water as fast as I can. The current is working against me, but it helps push the fish into my palm. It flips and flails as I slowly pull it from the water, careful not to wake Elisif. Then, it stops fighting when I bite into the creature's side. I drain it and thrown the corpse into the river, it'll be pushed past the dump line. Hopefully. The blood helps my throat a little, but my stomach is still growling. I want to catch another fish, but the beasts have realized what I'm doing and have scattered. I sigh and lay my head on top of Elisif's, relaxing. I don't even realize when I fall asleep.

* * *

I'm awoken by the sound of a far-off battle, my throat as dry as the deserts of Elsweyr. I shake Elisif awake and tell her, "The battle started and we slept through the send off!". Elisif looks as shocked and afraid as I do. She wanted to encourage the troops before they went, and I wanted to make sure Dreekius wasn't going to use my men as human shields. I quickly stand and help Elisif up, both of us practically running back to camp. We mount two horses and ride out to where the general, legates, and other officials are. They have a small area set up between the camp and Markarth. They want to make sure the battle is going how they plan, but make sure they themselves are safe. When we arrive ten officials are instantly around the queen, and five Khajiits are around my horse. I don't hear what they say to Elisif because my men are yelling at me. They yell in a mixture Ta'agra and the Nord's language.

Most of them are glad to see me, but a few are pissed I wasn't there. Dreekius interwove my men with hers (a decent tactic), the battle is still going on, and not a single person could find me or the queen. I shake them away and walk over to the queen, her officials parting before me. Elisif rubs her temples and tells me, "The battle is still going on, Rikke gave the speech in my place, and everyone's been worried sick since they couldn't fine us. Apparently the river was the one place they never looked.". She goes silent, but I can see her mouth 'idiots' under her breath. I nod and tell her, "I'm going to go to the east flank. Z'khar says it's quieted down over there and it's being secured. I want to check it out and see how many bodies have fur.". Elisif nods and says, "I want to come to. I can encourage survivors with my presence.". We mount our horses and furiously ride, a few legates following us.

When we arrive at the area I nearly roar in frustration. Blood is everywhere. On the dead, dying, and wounded. My fangs grow even longer as the scent of blood fills my nose. As I ride beside Elisif I have to gulp every three seconds, my mouth fills with saliva at an alarming rate. Elisif eventually stops and hands her reins to one of the legates, and I do the same. Elisif slowly moves around the empty battlefield, the ground covered in litter from the battle. Broken swords, lost arrows, abandoned axes, dead horses and hounds, dying men and woman, dead bodies, and chunks of broken armor. But the blood is what gets to me the most. On tips of weapons, on the ground, coming from bleeding and wounded soldiers, and all around the dead. Elisif looks at the carnage, finds as many survivors as she can (she calls for medical help when she finds them), and shakes the hand of any patrolling soldiers.

She's a damned fine leader, but I can't imagine what I look like. A gigantic, brightly pelted, slavering Khajiit. I must look ready to devour the corpses. The legates, survivors, and patrolling soldiers must think of me as a beast. Elisif walks around the field, but always stays beside me. She works hard as a leader, but I focus on keeping myself from biting anyone who comes near me. Then, a wounded Stormcloak manages to push himself to his feet. Three legates have their swords draw, Elisif is reaching for the dagger in her boot, and I'm reaching for my hammer. But the rebel reaches me in time and grabs my breastplate, pulling me closer. I'm not sure if the man was surrendering or planning on killing me, my teeth are in his neck before I can blink. It was just too much. His blood was fresh and pumping, a cut on his face was practically spurting the red liquid. I hear the legates gasp in disgust and feel someone yank on my shoulders.

I ignore the screaming of the legates and pulling of Elisif, focusing on the blood entering my throat. Within a few seconds the man is drained and I throw his body to the side, gasping as my stomach roars in minor fulfillment. I look at the people around me and feel shame consume me. But I shake that off when one legate roars, "**VAMPIRE! KILL THE BEAST! RIP HER EYES FROM HER SKULL!**". He charges and I scream in surprise, his two fellows charging with him. Elisif is yelling for them to stop, but I'm already gone. I feel my energy rapidly fade as I'm running, but I keep going. The legate I gave my reins to is using my horse to catch up to me, her sword drawn. I turn around and roar, the horse bucking his rider and running away in fear. The legate flips up and slashes at me, but I'm already running. I see a hill up ahead and run faster, bolting over it. I know that nobody is behind me, but I keep on running as shame swells in my gut and tears burn in my eyes.

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

I smile as I walk, the vampire's scent heavy in the air. I nearly busted my gut laughing when she devoured that Stormcloak in front of Elisif. The queen tried to follow her and get the legates to stop attacking, but Rikke held her back and told her it was too dangerous. I love being a vampire, my ability to turn invisible made it to where I was able to watch the entire thing happen without being caught. My lessor doesn't know how to do that, but soon enough she will. I keep following the trail, my younger vampire not caring where she's going. Even if I was a human I could find her. Broken branches, trampled bushes, and tracks in the mud make her easy to follow. But it still takes me a few hours before I actually find her. The cave she's found is secluded, off the beaten trail, and barely in The Reach. I smile and walk inside, the moon slowly rising behind me.


	27. Old Hroldan Inn

**Elisif POV:**

I stare at the food before me, Rikke and Tullius sitting across from me. We're in my tent, but the legate and general refuse to leave me. Probably because they caught me trying to sneak out of camp when they left me alone. It doesn't matter if I'm the queen, the healer declared me too emotionally attached to the mercenary to make rash decisions. So, Rikke and Tullius are going to have me under guard day and night until I'm declared mentally stable. Dreekius and the mercenary's second in command are leading the mercenary's men, but they both plan on the Khajiit woman returning. I only wish I was as confident as them. The soldiers are sharpening their axes and lighting torches to put up around their tents. I ordered the men to stop this nonsense, but the healer's diagnoses has made every single person lose faith in me. Every one of my escape attempts have failed, hence why Rikke and Tullius are now sitting in my tent.

Rikke looks ready to say something, but my glare cuts her off. Tullius groans and practically snarls, "Markarth is taken, that's what you came for. You should be back in the safety of Solitude, but you wish to stay here. I'm not going to force you to go back, but I would like it if you did.". I glare even harder and snarl back, "Not until the mercenary is at my side. If it'll appease you I'll go up to Markarth and stay.". Tullius sighs, but tells me, "Fine. I'll have some men ready to carry your belongings up to Markarth tomorrow. Elisif, you need to understand the situation the mercenary put us in. Rikke and I don't see a problem with her vampiric state, but the men do. If she returns to the encampment she'll be torn limb from limb.". I fall silent and stare at my food again, but Rikke must see how depressed I am. She clears her throat to get my attention, but doesn't start speaking until I look up from my plate of chicken and carrots.

"Allow things to calm down, then the Khajiit might be able to return to you. The men would tear her limb from limb if they saw her, but not if she was in the presence of personal guards. It'll take time, but she might return. She isn't a mindless beast, she'll return when she sees it's safe. But not a moment sooner, she knows what would happen if the soldiers saw a known vampire strolling into camp.". I don't answer, I just go back to glaring at my food. Rikke sighs, stands, and tells me, "Just think about it.". She leaves, and a few minutes later Tullius follows her example (but he makes sure to tell a few guards to watch over my tent). I watch them go, hatred burning in my heart.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

I can feel cuts on my hands and feet, but I ignore them and curl into a tighter ball. I can't describe the guilt, shame, and self loathing that runs through me. I'm a monster, I see that now. A slavering beast who can't even control herself around a wounded soldier. What Elisif must think of me I don't know, but she probably wants my head on a platter. I've fed off of her so many times, yet I killed that man right in front of her. The queen probably hates me now. I feel tears prick my eyes, but I've cried myself out. Then, I hear a noise behind me. Probably a soldier or villager come to finish off the monster. I don't bother moving, I deserve to die. I'm little more than a Daedra in a human body. A monster hiding in a Khajiit skin. If I had any honor or courage I would have jumped from the top of the Solitude windmill the second I turned into a full vampire. But I'm little more than a coward.

I allowed myself to pursue a relationship with the queen of Skyrim while my heart was dead and blood stilled. The right thing to do would have been to open my throat with a dagger or cover myself in pig's blood and lie in slaughterfish infested water. I refused to die and kept on living, now all of Skyrim knows what I truly am. But I can still fix this. I'll stay in this cave until I starve to death, and if I dare to venture out of my cave the sun will cook me to death. Then, Elisif won't have to worry about me and Skyrim will be a better place. I'm still thinking about how to kill the monster inside of me when a voice hisses, "Get up.". I recognize the voice, but I don't do as it commands. Then, I feel a sharp kick to my side and the same voice commands, "Up.". I growl in answer. The owner of the voice seems to get fed up with me, they start to forcibly yank on my shoulders. I once again growl, but don't fight.

I become passive resistant and allow the person to drag me halfway across the medium sized cave, the person hissing when they can't get me to stand up. Eventually the person drops me and simply flips me onto my back, forcing me to look up at Sybille's face. The woman simply glares at me and I mumble, "Sybille?". She sneers and says, "Yes. I saw what you did.". I close my eyes and whisper, "I'm a monster.". The next second I feel a stinging slap across my face and the other woman says, "No you aren't. Now sit up or I'll skip rope with your intestines.". I quickly sit up. I resigned myself to dying, but I don't want to see the older woman play a child's game with my organs. Sybille sits down beside me, her red eyes glowing in the gloom of my cave. I ask her, "Why are you here?". Sybille rolls her eyes, but begins speaking.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to control yourself, and that it was just a matter of time. So, I came back a few days ago and hid to see what you were going to do. I thought you might prove me wrong and overcome your beast like nature, but you didn't. You killed that man in front of the queen and escaped pursuing legates, quite an impressive feat.". I hang my head and repeat, "I'm a monster". I feel another stinging slap. I rub my cheek and ask, "What was that for?". She snorts and says, "You don't realize the truth.". I glare at the floor and tell her, "The truth is that I'm a monster.". Sybille tells me, "No you don't. You need to be told the truth about people like you and me. Thankfully I'm here to tell you.".

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

I scoot closer to my lessor and wrap my arm around her shoulder, forcing her closer to me. She flattens her ears and gives me a wary look, but I don't allow her to escape. "You don't realize what you are. You're a vampire, a creature of the night. Mortals cower in the darkness, fear the gates of oblivion, and can die because of nearly anything. We are meant for the night, we would be at home in oblivion, and we're nearly eternal. We don't need to fear death, we can go underwater for years at a time, diseases can't harm us, and no fall can snap our necks. If a sword doesn't end our lives or the sun kill us, then we could survive to see the empire fall and another one rise. The gods feared us so much they made the sun scorch our flesh. If the sun was to go away, then our kind could rule the world. That's never going to happen, but it's a nice thought. And there's so much more than that.".

"We are the mountain lionesses among the sheep flocks, the wolves that stalk the deer herds, and the unicorns that charge the team of horses. We are gods among mortals, they are sacks of flesh meant to be eaten. You've been gifted, but you refuse to accept it.". My lessor quickly ask me, "Why work with mortals if you don't think highly of them?". I roll my eyes and explain, "I need to blend in with the human population, and why not have a influence in the human world. Now back to the point. You have a gift, and I'm going to show you how to use it.". She eyes me and says, "I'm not sure I want you to.". I give her a light smack and tell her, "Too bad. Now come on, I have a plan on where to go to teach you your first lesson.". I rise and yank the younger vampire up behind me, her height causing her to tower over me. I ignore her size and drag her behind me, my lessor obviously nervous.

* * *

Old Hroldan Inn is a ways away from Markarth, but not too far from our cave. The moon is high in the sky when we enter, black cloths covering our faces. A man is outside working, so he won't see what we plan on doing. A child is in the building, but goes downstairs when he sees us. The owner gulps when she sees us, but doesn't run or hide. I walk over, order two ales, and rent a room. I can practically feel the woman's relief when she realizes we're paying customers. I hand the Khajiit her ale and she reaches to take off her cloth, but I slap her hand and yank her to our room. As soon as we're inside the owner locks up and goes to sleep behind the bar in a sleeping bag. I smile and motion for the mercenary to follow me. She stands and follows me, but looks afraid. I crouch by the woman and gently pull her hair back, revealing her pulsing jugular vein to my sight. I smile and motion at the woman's neck.

The mercenary hisses, but the potion I gave her a while ago has taken effect and she's starving. I wait for a few minutes, then the Khajiit rips off her cloth, leans in, and gently drinks from the woman. The woman eventually wakes up, but I shove my hand in her mouth before she can scream. My lessor tries to pry her fangs from the woman's neck, but I use my other hand to push her head down harder. She snarls in protest, but drinks deeper. When the woman is drained I release the mercenary's head. When she sits up she looks ready to cry at the sight of the body beside her, but a banging interrupts us. "Damn it Eydis! You locked me out again!". That must be the man that was working. I smile and pull my lessor up, then pull her to the door. I open the door and hold my lessor in front of me, she's the first thing the man sees. A gigantic Khajiit with blood splattered on her face.

He screams and tries to flee, but my fellow's instincts are controlling her. The man turns and runs, but the vampire pounces on him. He screams and begs as she bites his throat and crushes his windpipe. My lessor only drinks faster in response. I let her drink a good amount from him, then pull her away and finish the man off. The smell of blood and sight of feeding were getting to me, but now I'm fine. The woman has tears in her eyes and says, "We've fed, now let's go. There's not a single person left to eat.". I smile and jerk my head towards the inn. I whisper, "One more.". As if on cue the little boy screams, no doubt finding his mother dead on the floor. My fellow snarls, "No.". I shrug and begin walking towards the inn, my lessor trailing behind me and spluttering out how wrong it is. I find the boy cowering under the bar, his dead mother a few feet away from him. He screams as I pull him out of his hiding place.

I'm not hungry, but my lessor is. She refuses, but I cut the boy with my claw and her mind changes. I can see tears race down her face as she drinks from the boy. She eventually drops the corpse and collapses, crying. I yank her up and out of the inn. I nearly panic when I see a guard standing over the dead man's body. He looks up, sees two vampires, and draws his sword. I laugh, charge the man, push him down, and flee with my lessor. As we disappear into the night I think I hear the faintest laugh from my fellow vampire, but I can't tell if it's real or just an echo.


	28. A Hard Lesson

When we're a safe distance away I release my fellow and turn to face her, but almost instantly feel a punch to my face. I turn my head back, snarl, and catch her next attack. She swings her others fist, but I catch that attack too. The mercenary is a trained fighter, but I'm better than her. The Khajiit tries to break free by snapping at me, twisting, and howling. I laugh, flip the woman around, and trap her hands behind her back. I simply hold her there as she yells, "Do you know how fucked up that was?! We just murdered three innocent people! One of them was a child! I fucking hate you, now **_LET ME_** _**GO!**_". She roars and tries to break free with renewed vigor, but I'm by far more powerful than her. I'll never understand this woman. I'm her superior, she should instinctively follow my commands without question. She's a majestic, powerful vampire, but still mourns three weak human's deaths. I guess I'll have to show her the power she has.

I roughly push the woman to the ground, the stunned Khajiit fails to catch herself. I hear her nose _crack, _but pay it no mind. The woman gets her hands underneath her and starts to rise, but when she's halfway up I roughly kick her stomach. My fellow grunts and falls back down, then tries once again. I chuckle and kick her in the ribs, causing her to fall onto her side and another _crack _comes from her ribs. She hisses and quickly rises, but I kick her leg out from under her. She lets out a small wail in pain and once again attempts to rise. I laugh and kick the woman's ass, the Khajiit falling flat onto her stomach onto the ground. She moans in agony and curls up into a small ball, protecting her face. I keep kicking, aiming for her back, side, and head. This will show her how strong a vampire can be, how pathetic she is compared to me, why she can't stop following me, and why she can never defeat me.

She's screaming, "I give! I give!", but I ignore her and keep kicking. At one point I rip away her hands that were guarding her face, and deliver a few sharp punches to her exposed nose and eyes. She is constantly attempting to get away, but all of her attempts are fruitless. Once she actually almost escapes, she nimbly crawls between my legs on all fours. It's almost pathetic. I easily turn around, grab her tail, and yank. She wails in pain, but I simply tackle the woman. The Khajiit goes rag doll and simply allows me to pound on her, but that doesn't at all stop me. Punching, kicking, and occasionally biting. I constantly beat up on my lessor, showing her how weak she is. When I stop I collapse beside her, panting. She simply groans, but remains lying on the ground stomach down. I look at her face and almost laugh at my work, but contain myself. She's learned that I'm right.

I slowly sit up, scoot over to my lessor, and examine her injuries. One of her eyes is swelling, her nose is clearly broken, bruises cover her body (but are hidden by her pelt), and I can see certain bones straining against her pelt (broken bones pressing against her muscles). I reach out and pop the woman's nose back into place, the woman whimpering as I do. Then, I begin to run my hands up and down her body while using a healing spell, occasionally popping bones back into place before healing them. When I'm done the woman is good as new, but keeps lying on the ground. Damned idiot. I whisper, "Do you see what I mean now? You're gifted with the power of the night, and one day you'll be as strong as me. You just need to accept your inner power. You've seen the power I have. Now, are you willing to accept the gift? Or do I need to demonstrate my power once again?".

She curls into a ball away from me and says, "What we did was wrong. We could have fed from that woman and left her alive, then simply leave the inn when we feel like it. You even had me kill the child. What kind of sick monster are you?". I sigh, roughly punch the woman, and tell her, "I'm a vampire. They're weak and we're strong. This is how it's meant to be. I'll keep beating you until you learn that. Now, are you going to follow me and do what I say without question?". She looks crushed, but her now throbbing eye probably compels her to say, "You're a damned monster and the biggest bitch I've ever met, but I'll follow you. You could beat me until Skyrim is taken over by The Thalmor, and I don't want to ever be punched by you again. So, yes I'll follow you.". I smile, stand, and yank the woman to her feet. I turn and walk off into the night, a grin plastered on my face.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

I slowly walk around Markarth, examining the damage my men did. Chucks of broken stone, blood stains, and discarded rubble from battle are common sights in the street. Markarth was never beautiful, but now it's hideous. I sigh and return to the keep, my mind stuck on one woman. The men are 'vampire proofing' all of Markarth. They've surrounded the city in bonfires, guards are almost always patrolling, and and the two guards at the gate are checking any citizen that enters or exits the city. When I enter my room I shut my door and lock it. The room is finely furnished, it has everything I could ever want. But I couldn't care less. It's missing the one thing I really want, the mercenary at my side. I'm not sure where she is, but I hope she's safe. Everyone is telling me how much of a monster the woman is, but I don't care. She saved my life by killing that man, forget the fact she drank his blood.

That man was a traitor and attempted to kill the mercenary, what the vampire did was justice. It's no different than if Rikke had chopped off his head, Tullius had executed him, or his wounds had killed him. I walk out onto my balcony and look out over the city, fires protecting the citizens from vampire attacks. Ever since it was revealed my friend was a vampire everyone is telling stories about the undead. One farmer claims he spotted the Khajiit gutting and eating his goats, a miner swears the mercenary snatched his son and is held up inside some mine, and a beggar swears the vampire tried to bite her while she slept. But I can tell all of the stories are fake, they all end the same. That person tries to get something from me. The farmer wants ten new goats, but wouldn't show us the carcasses when we asked. He claims the vampire ate every single part of the goats. I know better.

The miner said his son was probably dead, but he wanted the skeleton recovered. He demanded five strong men to dig ore until he found his deceased son's skeleton. I barely managed to hide my scornful laughter as I sent him away. The beggar wanted coin for medicine, but I knew she probably just wanted money for food and clothes. I shouldn't have given her the gold, but I did. When one is desperate enough that they lie to the queen's face, then they have nowhere to turn. There's also been some true stories, but they aren't about the mercenary. They're just townsfolk telling tales from their past. It's not helping anyone, if anything it's making them more nervous. I run my fingers through my hair and watch the city slowly fall asleep. Now that we've captured Markarth only Windhelm remains. Tullius is riding out tomorrow, but wants me to stay here. I didn't fight him, this is the first place the mercenary would come.

I feel my eyes begin to water, but I fight back the urge to cry. Just when things were finally getting serious with the mercenary faith pulled us apart. Maybe the gods just didn't intend for us to be together. But if that was true, then why did they introduce us into each other's lives? If the gods brought us together just to pull us apart, then the gods are cruel indeed. Then, I remember the Khajiit answers only to Azura. I doubt the daedric prince would pull us apart. I don't know that much about her, but I know she treats her subjects better than any other prince. No, Azura would have pulled us even closer, this must be the gods doing. I would like to think it was just faith, but who pulls on the strings of faith? The only divine beings that love to meddle in mortal affairs. The gods separated us (with some mortal help), but I don't want to return to the way things use to be before the mercenary came into my life.

I'd don't want to go back to sitting in my throne all day, bored out of my mind, and unable to help people. Damn the gods. I feel tears roll down my cheeks, and I quickly wipe them away. I'd give up almost anything to have the mercenary at my side once again. I sigh and look up at the stars. Was it really only a few days ago that the mercenary and I kissed? I look up and visually trace the Steed constellation. The mercenary's birth sign. I sigh and try to imagine where the mercenary is. She's probably safe in some snug cave or abandoned house. But what is she thinking? She can't just huddle out there forever, but when will she come back? Will she come back at all? I hope so. I dry my eyes and go back inside. It doesn't matter where the mercenary is, she's a strong warrior. She's fought minotaurs, wolves, and mountain lions. She can take care of herself. The real question is what do I do now? I truly don't know.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

I slowly walk after Sybille, the woman examining the cliff to the side of us. I want so badly to flee from this monster. However, every time I begin to position myself she lets out a small growl. I might be able to escape the older woman, but I don't want my elder to attack me again. She healed me after her last beating, but I still ache. Sybille is clearly stronger than me, and for now I'll have to follow her. I can only hope that I might be able or escape later or kill the woman. As if in answer the other woman snarls low in her throat. Or I might try to escape and get the shit beat out of me again. If Sybille hadn't healed me, then I would still be in a ball on the ground. Sybille snaps me from my thoughts by stopping and pointing upwards at a cave halfway up the cliff. She quickly scales the rock face via a slim path (tying her horse beside the trail), and I follow her lead. Soon we arrive at the cave, the sun just now beginning to rise in the west.

I'm crawling into the cave when the dawning sun shoots across Skyrim, hitting my leg. I hiss and fall into the cave, the downward slope at the entrance causing me to roll. When I stop rolling I sit up and look around. It's a tiny cave, Sybille and I can barely fit into in. It appeared bigger from the outside, but now it's too late to change. The walls are moist, it reeks like death, and Sybille is practically pressed against me. But at least we're safe from the sun, hunters, and animals. Sybille is placing some hay from her bag onto the floor, then throws a gigantic bear pelt over it. It's now a large hay pile big enough for two, but I don't plan on sleeping in the same bed as her. Sybille lies down and pats the side beside her, but I only hiss. She curls her lips to reveal her glistening fangs, makes a noise of pure rage in the back of her throat, and raises her fist in a deathly warning of what she'll do to be if I don't do what she says. I'm beside her in an instant. Sybille ties my hands behind my back, my feet together, and my waist to hers. I sigh and close my eyes, trying to get some sleep. I can only hope it's better in the morning.


	29. Cross-dressing

**Dovazhul- In reference to the mercenary's weapon she would normally have a dagger on her, but on the day she fled she only planned on spending it with Elisif. When she was forced to flee she had no armor or weapons besides her claws. While her claws would do some damage they can't be relied upon, she might just end up pissing Sybille off if she attempts to kill her. And, after Sybille's 'show of power' the mercenary has no wish to take that chance. But who knows, the mercenary might end up taking that chance. I suppose only time will tell.**

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

I slowly wake up, Sybille behind me. I try to move, but I'm still tied up. The ropes are tight and I can't break them, and I'm just tiring myself out by tugging on the ropes. I try to flip over and snarl at the other vampire, but my waist is bound to hers and I only succeed in making myself even more tired. I sigh and crane my neck at an awkward angle to see outside, but all I can tell is that night has fallen. Sybille wakes up as I'm looking out into the darkness, and I quickly relax my neck muscles and pretend to be asleep.

Sybille unties her waist from mine, but does something unexpected. I hear her take something out of her bag, then feel chains being tied around my body. My arms and legs are shackled to one another, my waist is tied to some sort of weight, and I feel a mask being pulled over my face. I try to fight back, but my elder easily holds me down. The mask she slips over my face blocks out my vision. I attempt to free myself, but it's no use. Sybille leans in and tells me, "I'll be out for a while, don't go anywhere.". She laughs at her own joke and I hear her leave. I sigh and close my eyes, losing myself in my own thoughts.

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

I smile as I walk, swinging my sword in one hand. I'm smiling because I'm remembering how I left my fellow. Her mask is really what's bringing me joy. The mask is the shape of a dog, but it's ancient and worn. It was originally a helm of sorts, but I had the smith reform it. I never knew what I would use the mask for, but it came in handy today. It has holes, so the woman won't suffocate to death (although I'm not sure that's even possible since she's a vampire). She's completely blind, chained, and defenseless. I concealed our cave's entrance to disguise it from predators and humans, but my fellow doesn't know that. She'll think I left her as a sitting duck for killing forces. I hope she's panicking. My train of thought is interrupted when I see a wagon up ahead, one wheel busted. I blink, turn invisible (an advantage of being a vampire), crouch down, and slowly begin to crawl up to the broken down wagon.

I see a woman attempting to fix the broken wheel, her chestnut horse beside her. I can easily kill the woman and take her steed, then my lessor will have a horse like I do. The woman must sense me coming, she stands and nervously looks around. But she never sees me coming, my sword slits her throat before she can blink. Then, I make sure the horse is secure to the wagon, and begin to smash the broken wheel even more. I take some flint I found in the wagon, and strike it against my dagger. A spark erupts and hits the broken wheel. Within seconds I have a decent fire going. The horse is whinnying, but I ignore it and cut off the woman's arm. I make sure to collect some of the woman's blood in my special cloth sacks, but the arm is the main thing I focus on. I strip the meat from the bones, use my dagger to cut the meat into strips, and lay them on the open fire.

When it's burnt I yank the meat off the burning wood, then use my dagger to scrape away the black areas. The meat is a little red, but it's fine. I put the meat in my sack, mount the horse, and begin to ride back to my cave. When I reach my stallion I notice a movement in the bushes, and when I go over a bandit leaps from them. He dies before he can do anything. Damn, I almost lost my horse. Time to find a bigger cave. I easily find one, but it's a bit higher up than I would like. Oh well, at least it has a small, natural rock porch. I walk the horses up to the porch and tie them to a stalagmite, then go back to my original cave. My lessor perks up when she hears me, but I ignore her and grab our supplies. I quickly transport them to the new cave, then come back for my fellow. She squirms as I untie her waist and pick her up, but I manage to hold her. However, I nearly piss myself when I go back to the road to go to the new cave.

A guard is examining the bandit's body, but he stands up when he realizes we're there. I expect him to draw his sword, but instead he asks, "What in blazes are you two doing?". My fellow is squirming harder than ever and making noise, but I hang on to her. I clear my throat and tell him, "Sex.". Damned it. I just had to say sex, it was the first thing that came to mind. I should have just killed him, but a guard's death would draw attention and we're too close to our new cave. He's wearing a helmet, but I know his eyes must be bulging and his face turning red as he looks at us. He motions at the gigantic Khajiit and ask, "What's all that for?". I can tell from his tone he's embarrassed. I smack the woman's side to get her to stop squirming and tell him, "She likes it. We're traveling actresses, so she likes acting out her fantasies. This is the one where I'm a bandit who kidnaps and ravages her.". He makes a disbelieving noise and ask, "Why are you two fucking in the middle of the road?". I might end up having no choice but to kill the man if he keeps asking questions.

I tell him, "Our wagon broke down a while back.". He quickly asks, "So you two decide to have weird ass sex in the middle of the road?". I clear my throat again and tell him, "Yes, but it's clear that's somehow against the law, so we'll just go fuck somewhere else.". I quickly turn and begin heading towards our new cave, but I hear the guard mumble, "Thespians.". When we're inside the cave I throw my fellow on the ground, then pull off her mask. The first thing she does is yell, "Sex?! You couldn't have said 'none of your business' or 'she's insane and I'm transporting her'?!". I smack her lightly and tell her, "It got him to stop asking questions, and he won't follow us. He's probably terrified we strangle each other while we fuck.". She rolls her eyes and ask, "Can I be untied?". I hum and pretend to think, then tell her, "No.". She snarls, but stops and sniffs when I pull some human meat from my bag.

I pop a piece in my mouth, chew the delicious morsel, and slur, "Do you want some?". She shakes her head, but I can practically see the drool dripping from her mouth. I roll my eyes and pop another piece into my mouth. The potion should be working its way out of her, but she should still be starved for a day or two. I keep eating the meat, making sure my lessor is watching. I want her to realize the power I have over her and show her how weak she is, this will show her. She's learning her lessons, slowly but surely. Eventually, she snaps and ask me for a chunk. I smile and pop a bit of meat into her mouth, the Khajiit devouring it within seconds. She ask for another and I give it to her, the woman eating that one just as fast. I eventually spare her the shame of begging and feed her one piece for every two I eat, but I easily sate my hunger and begin just feeding the mercenary. She almost snaps my hand off with each bite, but it's worth it to watch her expression as I feed her.

The woman looks absolutely ashamed, disgraced, humiliated, and disgusted with herself, but she's famished. All she can do is close her eyes as she snaps the tiny bits of meat from my hand, licking the blood from my fingers in hunger. I let out a small chuckle of triumph as she desperately licks my hand clean of blood, the chunk of meat in the back of her jaws. When the meat is gone she's still eyeing the blood on my fingers. I take the sack of blood from behind me, then allow myself a small swallow from it. I can practically hear my lessor whimpering. "Do you want some?". I ask when I swallow the blood. She practically moans, "Yes.". I hang the bag above her head and hold it still as she feeds. When she's done feeding I ask her, "Did you enjoy the meat?". She looks wary, but says, "Yes.". I smile and ask, "Do you know what that meat was?". She answers, "Beef.". I laugh, lean in, and whisper, "Human. You just ate a person who was alive not thirty minutes ago. I killed her, hacked off her arm, and cooked it.".

The look on her face is delicious, and I want to intensify it. It'll require lying, but I couldn't care. I whisper, "You just ate her. She was a living, breathing, thinking creature. She had an infant girl at her breast. When she saw me she screamed, fell to the ground, and begged me to spare her child. I made her watch as I cracked open the baby's skull, ate its brains, and drank it's body juices. She was crying all the time, but I didn't give a shit. When I killed the child I threw the corpse to the side, raped the mother, and ripped the woman's heart out. She was too weak to do anything. This is why we're the dominant race, they deserve to die for their foolishness and feebleness.".

The woman makes a gagging noise, and I barely get her head out of the cave in time. She vomits for a good minute, then I pull her back in. I throw her back to the ground, the woman crying at the story I just told her. Damned weakling. A killer on the battlefield, but nothing more. I can change that. She screams, "You sick fucking bitch! How in oblivion could you?! I swear to Azura the second I'm free I'll beat your face in, rip out your organs, and tear you in half!". She stops raving when I sharply slap her, repeating the action when she starts to speak again. The woman stops talking, but begins to wail. I throw my head back and laugh, the noises mingling in the darkness of night.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

I'm once again on my balcony looking at the city when Rikke finds me. She simply stands beside me, looking out over Markarth. She suddenly says, "You love her.". I don't argue because I'm not sure if I do or not. But if I had to guess, I would say I'm closer to loving her than simply liking her. Rikke continues, "You want to go find her.". I whisper, "Yes.". Rikke sighs and says, "Do you really want to go find her?". I whisper the same answer. Rikke sighs and tells me, "I can give you two weeks to disappear, but you can't die or return late.". I flip to her and ask, "How?". Rikke tells me, "I'll tell everyone we're going on a trip to see the people of Karthwasten. I'll be seen leaving with a carriage, but it'll be empty. I'll have my own horse pull the carriage, so nobody will know it's empty. I'll ditch it and take two weeks off. Two weeks from today we'll meet in Karthwasten, then head back to Markarth. I can only give you two weeks, so use them wisely.". I hug the woman, but stop when I feel her tense.

She says, "Don't do that again. Now I want you to be ready to leave in an hour, but there is a slight problem. _You _can't be seen leaving. A stranger needs to be seen. I have something prepared in my room, I knew you'd say yes. Just follow me.". She turns and I happily follow her, my heart soaring. When we arrive she locks her door, then motions at her bed. Men's undergarments, pants, a shirt, a breast binder (one much too small for me), shoes, a comb, some grease, and a razor are laid out. I look at her and she points at a chair. I nervously sit down, the older woman picking up the razor, grease, and comb. I feel her cut away my locks of hair, occasionally combing areas. When she's done she rubs some grease in my hair, causing it to stand up. Then, she finishes it off by combing it into what I imagine is a man's cut. Rikke has me stand up, then motions for me to strip.

When I'm naked she hands me the undergarments, but pulls them away from my body once they're on. I feel uncomfortable, but feel even more uncomfortable when she shoves a rolled up cloth into the undergarment. "It's tied with a thin rope, so it won't come undone.". I remain silent as she positions the cloth. When that's done she tells me, "Not a bad looking bulge. A little big, so it kind of looks like you're aroused. But men get hard when the wind blows. And, the pants will help hide it. It'll be fine, don't worry.". I wasn't worrying, but now I am. Then, Rikke pulls the breast binder over my head. When it's on it's surprisingly not uncomfortable, it pushes my breast in a way that it's not crushing them. Rikke tells me, "It's not suppose to flatten out your chest, that would look fake. Instead, it makes it look like you have pecks. Not bad looking at all, you look half a man.".

As she examines the clothes I'm going to put on I ask, "Why do I have to look like a man?". Rikke quickly answers, "The guards might question a woman or try to convince you to get a drink with them. That means it's more likely you'll get caught. They'll just look at you and let your through. You'll have to wear this all the time until you return, take no chances. But feel free to loosen the breast binder, it might hurt once in a while.". I nod and catch the pants she throws at me. As I put the pants on I ask her, "Can I get a horse?". Rikke nods and tells me, "I'll give you gold to buy a horse and hound, and give you a fine sword for free.". My pants are on, and I catch the shirt she throws at me. When that's on I quickly put my shoes on, the outfit complete. I go to leave, but Rikke stops me. "They'll see through you in a second. You look like a man, but now you need to act like one. Sit down, it'll only take a minute.". I quickly sit down in the chair.

She looks at my shoulders, then places some socks in my shirt. She ties them down with some rope under my armpit. Then, she tells me, "You don't shave your legs or armpits, do you?". I sneer and shake my head, a little offended Rikke would ask. Only whores shave their bodies, it makes them look innocent and untouched. Rikke nods approvingly and says, "Good, you at least have that man like feature. Your shoulders are broader, but your hips are too slim. Stand.". I do and she repeats what she did with my shoulders. She walks around me and says, "Now you just need to man up your face.". She pulls some powder from her drawer and pats here and there on my face, then pulls back and tells me, "You make a damned sexy man. Remember to walk like a man, talk like a man, and act like a man. Be a man. You _are _a man. Now get out of here, and here's the gold to buy the horse and hound.". I take the gold and start to ask about the sword, but Rikke hands it to me before I can say anything.

I put it on, smile at Rikke, nod, and leave. The soldiers and guards give me strange looks, but don't stop me since I'm leaving. When I get to the entrance of Markarth the guards look at my eyes, mouth, and hands to check for vampirism, then wave me through. I smile and look behind me as the doors close, no more guards around. I walk over to a small pool of water (it must have rained a little) and look at my reflection. I hardly recognize myself, only my nose and eyes look the same. I look like a soldier or citizen, and Rikke was right. I'm a damned sexy man, but I still think I look better as a woman. It's fun not being looked at because I'm the queen, but I'll miss my feminine features. Oh well, when I find the mercenary I can shed this disguise. I walk over to the stable, but the owner's locked up for the night. I hear a bark and look over, a dog gazing at me. I smile, hold out my hand, and pet him when he walks over to me.

I ask, "You want to come with me? I'll pay your owner later. Maybe.". He barks in answer and nuzzles my hand, I take that as a yes. I stand and hear thunder, the sky opening up. I walk over to a horse, the beast spooking and rearing. I grab his reins, dodge his hooves, and hush him when he falls back to all fours. I pet his face, mount him, and kick his sides. A guard sees me and lets out a single cry as I escape, but doesn't pursue me. I look down and see the dog running beside me, apparently deciding I'm his new master. I smile and lean closer to my horse's neck, the stallion rushing through the night. I'm not sure where the mercenary is, but right now I'm focusing on getting away from Markarth. Then, I realize what just happened. I've gone from being the queen of Skyrim to a strange man riding a stolen horse with a gigantic dog at his side. I honestly couldn't care less, as long as I find my friend. I lean down even closer to my beast's neck, spurring my horse on faster as the rain beats down upon me.


	30. Salvation

The rain is still beating down upon me as I ride into Karthwasten, my dog whimpering and trying to hide under my horse. The city has no inn, but the miners have been known to allow travelers to rest in their barracks. So, that's where I head. I tie my horse to the steps, then knock on the door frantically. An Orc woman answers the door, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She looks at me, then steps aside and allows me to rush out of the rain. She glares at my dog when he shakes water onto her, but allows him to stay. Before I can say anything, she clears a table and places a blanket and pillow on it. I nod in thanks and climb onto my makeshift bed, the dog climbing onto it after me. The Orc locks the door and goes back to bed, not even bothering to say a word. I'm freezing from the rain, but the blanket and hound quickly warm me up. I sigh and close my eyes, allowing myself to fall asleep. I'll need the energy for tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. When I look up I see the woman holding a plate of sausage, ham, and potatoes. I sit up, thank her, and take the food. My dog wakes up, sits beside me, and sniffs at my food. The Orc sits down on the bench by my feet and says, "I'm Lash.". She points at a Breton man who's leaving and tells me, "He's Belchimac. There's a third miner named Ragnar, but he's out right now. He's a Nord, so you should recognize him.". I nod and give my dog one of my potatoes, which he happily crunches on. The woman notices the pooch and ask, "What's his name?". I panic and say, "Dog.". The Orc practically scoffs, "Dog? You have a dog named Dog?". I nod and give 'Dog' another potato. She shrugs and ask, "What's your name?". I once again panic and tell her, "Thelen Kaarn.". She looks a little concerned by my strange name, but tells me, "Well Thelen, what were you doing out in a storm?".

I've already thought about my answer beforehand, so I easily tell her, "I was looking for a friend of mine. We got separated and agreed Karthwasten would be our meetup place. Have you seen her? She's a Khajiit. You'd know her if you saw her.". Lash shakes her head and tells me, "Afraid I haven't seen a Khajiit around here, but a guard was telling a story about a Khajiit last night. He guards the mine, you can't miss him.". I move to leave, but Lash puts a hand on my knee and tells me, "You look like an absolute wreck. Please, stay a while and let me clean you up.". I really want to find my friend, but for some reason the Orc intimidates me. So, I scoot down to sit on the bench beside her. She nods in approval and digs around in a chest, then pulls out a can of grease and a comb. I'm extremely confused at what she's going to do, then I remember I'm a man. She's simply fixing my hair.

Once my hair is spiked up Lash nods and puts the stuff up, but she says something the nearly causes me to gag on air. "It's been a while since we've had a decent looking man come through town. You know you have some damned strong shoulders. You'd make a find Orc.". My makeup was probably washed away in the rain, but my appearance is apparently still manly enough to fool Lash. But that's not what concerns me. I've read about twenty books where a sex scene starts like this. Lash might think I'm a man, but she's going to realize I'm a woman when she pulls down my pants. I've never seen a cock up close, but I'm certain they don't look like a rolled up sock. I quietly stand and try to leave, but Lash turns around and I'm forced to awkwardly make it look like I was stretching. I sit back down and panic as the Orc sits beside me, a large bottle of ale in her hand. I smile and begin to refuse, but Lash has other plans.

She forces the bottle to my lips and I either drink or drown. Damn, Orc woman are aggressive lovers. When the bottle is removed I hastily stand, thank the woman, and leave. She looks about ready to drag me to her bed, but allows me and Dog to leave. I sigh in relief when I'm out of the house, I was afraid the woman wouldn't care what I thought. I pet Dog as I walk and tell him, "I guess we're lucky.". He doesn't bother answering. I keep speaking, "I'm talking to a dog. I'm going insane.". Dog barks in agreement. I stop speaking to myself as I approach the mine, the guard outside standing still as a stone. I go up to him, make sure to throw my voice down an octave (I forgot to do that around Lash, but she didn't seem to notice), and ask the guard, "Are you to one telling stories about a Khajiit?". He nods and I quickly ask, "Might I hear this tale?". He shrugs, then begins telling me the story.

"I was patrolling the roads when I found a dead bandit's body. That wasn't a big deal, the bastards die all the time. I was just checking him for some mead or gold when I hear a noise. I look up and see a Nord woman holding a gigantic, freaky Khajiit in her arms. The woman is easily middle aged, malnourished, and creepy looking. The Khajiit is the biggest I've ever seen, her pelt is like a rainbow, and her mane is like that of a lion. The Khajiit is bound, gagged, and unable to move much. I ask the woman what the bloody hell they're doing, and she looks me dead in the eyes and tells me she's gonna fuck the Khajiit. I ask why they're gonna screw each other in the middle of the road, and she tells me it was the Khajiit's fantasy. Then, they basically tell me they're gonna go fuck in some cave. I thought about arresting them, but I didn't want to see the way they fuck. That's about it.".

I quickly ask him, "Where was this?". He pulls out a spare map, marks the area, and gives it to me. I look at the location, put the map up, and run back to the horse. I mount him, turn him southwards, and kick him hard in the sides. I don't know who the hell the woman is, but I know that the Khajiit is my friend. She's bound, gagged, and can't move. She's obviously been captured by someone, and they plan on fucking her. The Khajiit gave me lessons with the blade, Torygg taught me a little about maces, and Rikke told me how to use the sword. I should be able to stab the bitch in the heart and free my friend. But I'd prefer I'd like to capture whoever has my friend, then I could put her in jail or execute her. Then, I remind myself that right now I need to focus on finding them. It takes a while, but eventually I reach the range of caves that the guard marked. The sun is just sitting, so the Khajiit should be able to walk around without burning. I turn my horse and begin riding up to the cave, Dog following me.

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

The woman cries as I claw at her face. She wouldn't shut up after I told her that the food she ate was human, so I need to teach her to shut up. I claw at her face, punch her stomach, kick her ribs, and do everything imaginable. The Khajiit tries to fight back, but she's completely defenseless against me. I lean in and whisper, "We're the dominant race. We're the true queens of the world.". The woman keeps fighting. I sigh, lean in, and begin feeding off her. Then, I pull back and cast vampiric seduction on her. I didn't want in to come to this. I really didn't. My lessor shuts up, and looks up at me with admiration in her eyes. I lean in and whisper, "Vampires rule the night. Humans are weak. The weak deserve to die.". She whispers back, "Vampires rule the night. Humans are weak. The weak deserve to die.". I smile and lean back, but keep whispering to her. My spell will wear off soon.

"Humans are sacks of blood and nothing more. We should rule the world, but the sun prevents us from doing that. We are the rightful rulers, the mortals have corrupted our world.". She mumbles, "Humans are sacks of blood and nothing more. We should rule the world, but the sun prevents us from doing that. We are the rightful rulers, the mortals have corrupted our world.". Then, her eyes go cloudy and she collapses. I smile at the unconscious woman. When she wakes up she'll be a mindless beast that follows my commands, nothing more. Over time she'll regain human thought, but will remain loyal to me. It's perfect. Just perfect.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

It's easy to tell which cave the woman would be in, two horses are tied up outside it. I tie my horse besides theirs, pull my sword out, and carefully walk into the cave. It's a medium size, and it's easy to see my companion and her kidnapper. I try to sneak up on the crouched kidnapper, but she hears me and rises. When she turns around I almost sigh in relief. "Sybille. Thank the nine you're here. Where's-". I'm cut off by Sybille charging at me. I squeak, jump to the side, and slash at her. I manage to cut her arm, but she doesn't notice. I back up to stand in front of my friend as Sybille snarls, "Who in oblivion are you?". I quickly tell her, "I'm Elisif. I had to-". I'm once again cut off, but this time by Sybille's laughter. When she's done laughing she quickly launches into a speech, her every single word causing fear to swell in my heart.

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect. I always thought people who monologue about what they're going to do were idiots, but now I know how good it feels. I'm a vampire. I turned your precious Khajiit into one, baited her into attacking that Stormcloak, and captured her when she fled. Look, your little pet is waking up.". I don't turn, but I can hear my friend moving around. Sybille continues, "I'm going to kill you. After years of hearing your annoying voice and having to follow your commands, I'm going to kill you.". I barely manage to get my blade up in time to avoid her hit. I try to fight back, but Sybille is far more experienced. Then, Dog rushes in and snaps onto Sybille's leg. I turn around, raise my sword, and hit my friend's chains. She's trying desperately to escape, and I'm trying helping her. I hear Dog die, but I keep hitting. I feel Sybille's punch hit my back right as my friend escapes. I quickly run behind her and turn around, my friend facing me.

My friend is facing me and slavering, but Sybille is standing behind her. Sybille laughs again and says, "Finish her. Rip her eyes from her skull and drink her body juices.". My friend takes a step towards me, but shakes her head. I quickly notice her cloudy eyes and realize something must be wrong. I tell the vampire, "Snap out of it! You don't want to do this!". She looks conflicted, but keeps coming. Sybille snarls, "DO IT!". I scream as the Khajiit leaps, and instinctively punch. The Khajiit's head goes to the side, and when it snaps back I notice her eyes are their normal pinkish red. Then, she slowly turns around. She snarls, "YOU BITCH!".

She charges at Sybille, but Sybille dodges. They continue this dance as the Khajiit rants, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! STOP MOVING AND DIE LIKE A WOMAN! I'M GOING TO CRACK YOUR SKULL OPEN AND PISS IN IT!". Sybille manages to avoid the Khajiit, then quickly flees out the cave entrance. My friend roars, but doesn't follow her. She turns while rubbing her head, and notices me. She squints and ask, "Elisif? Why do you look like a man? You look good, but why?". I don't answer, I simply rush over to her. She can't ask any more questions as I lock her lips with mine, a reunion of sorts. I don't give a damn about Sybille, I only care about the mercenary. I sigh into the kiss, losing myself.


	31. A Brotherhood

I keep trying to kiss the Khajiit, but a wound above her eye is bleeding and ruins the kiss. I pull back and begin to wipe away the black liquid, the vampiric blood slowly dripping from the wound. Soon enough her blood will turn to ash and dust, but right now she has a little human blood left. When the blood is wiped away I try to go back to kissing the Khajiit, but she raises a hand to stop me. I stop trying to kiss her as she asks, "Why are you dressed like a man?". I quickly relay the tale and try to kiss the woman again, the mercenary reluctantly allowing me. She's obviously worried about Sybille, but eventually she relaxes and kisses back. I'm not sure how I went from being the queen of Skyrim to being a woman dressed as a man kissing a rainbow Khajiit, but I don't mind. When I'm satisfied I've made up for lost time I pull back, but continue to hug the woman and place my head on her chest. I sigh as she begins to stroke my hair.

My friend breathes in and out, then asks me, "What are we going to do?". I lean back, smile, and tell her, "We have two weeks off. I honestly didn't think I'd ever find you, let alone on the first day.". She raises an eyebrow and tells me, "We have responsibilities. You're a queen and I'm a leader, we have men who rely on us.". I run my finger down her side and say, "They'll be there when we return. Dreekius and your second in command are running your men, and I'm just a figurehead in the war. We deserve a tiny little break. Maybe not the full two weeks, but we can do some stuff before we go back.". She rolls her eyes, but tells me, "I'll have you know you're acting like a hormonal teenager, but I'll go along with it. Where do you want to go?". I go silent and tell her, "I was certain you would refuse. I don't know where to go.". She laughs and whispers, "I know a little cliff side shack up near Karthwasten. Beautiful building.".

I ask, "Really?". She shakes her head and says, "Absolutely not. It looks okay and has all the essentials, but it's not fit for a queen. It's simply a place to escape to enjoy nature, be away from people, and stay out of the rain.". I smile and say, "Sounds wonderful. Let's go.". I move to leave, but the woman grabs my hand. She tells me, "Sybille might still be out there.". My thoughts turn to the vampire and I promptly tell her, "Let's veto the shack, we can go there later. I don't want that bitch to have the chance to catch us.". The Khajiit nods and tells me, "We have horses, we'll ride back to Markarth. Come on.". I follow her and mount the paint mare, following the Khajiit down the cliff. As we ride I ask her, "Did Sybille-". I cough,"force. Herself on you?". The Khajiit nearly falls out of her saddle and tells me, "No! Oh by the nine, no! The worst she did was accidentally feel my breast.". I nod and spur my horse closer.

I'm about to say something, but the other woman ask, "How am I going to get into the city?". I make a noise of concentration and ask, "Can you turn into a bat?". The look she gives me is simply telling me that my joke can go fuck itself. I let out a small laugh at my own joke and tell her, "Joking, but I do have an idea. Joto.". She looks at me and exclaims, "Joto?! My name's not Joto it's- Oh! I see what you want to do!". I nod in confirmation. Joto is the only male Khajiit name I know, but the woman catches my drift. I explain, "Your pelt is extremely bright, but we can cover you in coal dust. Coal dust is hard to get out, and it'll make you black. Then, I can tie your breast so they don't stick out. That's about all the work you need, Nords are pretty ignorant of the beast races. You'll get by the guards no problem.". She nods and ask, "Where are we going to get coal dust?". I answer, "Karthwasten mine.".

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

I lean over in my saddle and whisper to Elisif, "This is a stupid idea, it'll never work. Let's turn back, we'll fine another way in.". Elisif whispers back, "We're going with this plan, it'll work. I know my stuff.". I still think I'll be found out, but I remain silent. We dismount our horses at the stables and walk up to the gates, two guards posted there. They eye Elisif and ask, "Don't I know you?". But Elisif doesn't say anything in return, so they leave her alone. They take one look at me and nervously allow both of us in. One of them mumbles, "Have a good day, sir.". To me as I enter. I guess Elisif was right, I can be mistaken for a man. I asked the queen why it had to be a man, and she simply replied that Rikke told her to. I'm not sure when Rikke got involved with this, but she did. We quickly go into the inn and rent a room. When we're inside we shed our disguises and sit down, food already on our table.

As I bite into an apple Elisif tells me, "There's a feast going on tomorrow to celebrate something. Would you like to attend?". I shrug and tell her, "It's always feast with you nobles. Nothing interesting happens. No bards, legates, or interesting people ever attend. But I guess I would like to go for the food. Do you think they'll have onion and dog soup? I love dog meat.". Elisif shrugs and tells me, "I don't know. I'll need to change back to a woman in the morning, then I can get up into the keep. Then, you'll clean up. I'll give orders to protect you, and it'll be like nothing ever happened.". I nod and tell her, "We better get some sleep then.". I finish eating, dress for bed, and climb into the stone bed. Elisif crawls in right behind me, wrapping me in her arms. I smile and nuzzle my head into her neck, losing myself in a world of fantasy.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

Everyone looks at me strange as I walk in (but I'm not sure if it's because my hair is short or a gigantic black Khajiit is following me), but I ignore them and keep walking. When I reach my room I call for a servant to draw a bath, a servant to rush a letter to the jarl (it says the Khajiit is royally pardoned for the crime of vampirism), and tell my Khajiit to strip. She does so, and gets in the bath once it's ready. As she cleans herself of the coal we snatched from Karthwasten mine, I dress in more royal attire. When she's clean I tell her, "You no longer need to fear the day or the people in it.". She rolls her eyes and says, "Let's just get this over with, we need to tell the public.". I smile as she dresses, takes my arm, and leaves with me.

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

I stab the human heart, chant the mantra, and repeat. I'm not sure how long I have to do this, but eventually I feel another's presence. I stand, flip around, and see a child vampire standing before me. She hisses, "My organization doesn't like being called along lightly. Who do you wish?". I clear my throat and tell her, "The queen.". Her eyes light up and she says, "That's a big target. What's it worth?". I throw her a sack full of gold, she peers inside, and she tells me, "That'll do.".

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

The city didn't take my pardoning well, but nobody's bothered to confront me or Elisif. Now the feast to celebrate some random event is occurring. I see a thousand faces at the feast, but I focus on guarding Elisif. General Tullius, Legate Rikke (I think she returned early when she learned of Elisif has return), the Jarl, shop-keepers, a chestnut Khajiit, inn owners, and a thousand other people. I try to keep track of them and stay by the queen's side, but it's a hard task. Eventually, the feast comes to a climax and Elisif wants to make a speech.

"Honored guests. I just wanted to take this time to thank you all for being here. To thank you for sharing this wonderfully happy day with myself, and the new Jarl of Markarth! You have all helped make this a truly extraordinary event. All of my dreams for Markarth have come true. So thank you. Thank you all.". I'm not sure what causes me to notice the movement, but I notice it. A cloaked, small figure is hiding in the stone rafters of the keep's great hall. And his bow is pointed at Elisif. I don't have time to yell 'Assassin', all I can do is push Elisif out of the way. I don't feel the arrows that enter my stomach, chest, and shoulder, but I feel the one that hits me between the eyes.

* * *

**Note: I'm going to be going on a small vacation for a little bit, so it might be roughly a week (maybe a little more or less) before I make a new chapter. I meant to add this to _Disgusting, _but it slipped my mind. So, it'll just be a little bit before I have the next chapters for _The Queen and her Cat _and _Disgusting _up.**

**-KhajiitWarriorSam**


	32. A Broken Contract

** Elisif POV:**

The mercenary goes down, her front looking like a porcupine. I scream and leap to protect her, but Rikke is moving me out of the way. The hall erupts into pure chaos, everyone pushing one another in their attempts to flee. My friend rises, but the assassin leaps from the rafters. I hear a knife being drawn, and see the blade protrude from the Khajiit's back. I'm screaming and clawing at Rikke, but the legate is moving me out of harm's way. The assassin was meant for me, but now they'll never get the chance to kill me. So, they're trying to kill the person who saved my life. The mercenary. Only she doesn't go down, she only gets pissed. The tiny assassin hacks, slashes, and chops at my friend, but the vampire keeps advancing. Guards are yelling and pulling their weapons, but the crowd is too thick. The Khajiit roars and lashes out, punching the assassin. The would be killer seems to disappear. Rikke keeps yanking on me.

She manages to pull me into a small room, but when she goes to close the door Tullius elbows his way in. Then, the legate quickly shuts the door and locks it, putting the key in her breastplate. I bang against the door and try to open it, fearing for the people outside. Tullius sits down and tells me, "The assassin is probably gone, but we need to be sure.". I flip around and snarl, "It's chaos out there! What are you planning on doing?!". He waves his hand and tells me, "The Jarl will see to the restoration of order, and your cat friend was still standing when I left. For a walking corpses she's quite sturdy. I don't think the zombies of Cyrodill could hold up to her.". I ignore him saying 'cat' and ask, "How long do I have to stay in here?". Tullius shrugs and tells me, "Long enough for the guards to check Markarth, so a few hours.". I sigh, sit down, and allow my mind to wander. But it always come back to one person.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

I rip the arrows from my stomach, black blood slowly seeping from the wounds. The guards are attempting to restore order to the hall, but I'm walking over to a group of Khajiit. S'drassa (my second in command) rushes up to me, and instantly begins to awkwardly pat my shoulder. I brush him aside and sit down, my fellow sitting beside me. I go back to ripping the arrows out of my body, handing them to S'drassa. He looks about ready to throw up at the sight of my vampiric blood (I'll never understand why he became a mercenary), but I just keep handing him the arrows. My blood is drying over the wounds, so I won't have to have them sewn up. When the arrows are gone I examine the slashes in my flesh, but I simply brush some fur over the blood and wounds. I look around the room and see the guards have restored order, and there's no sign of the assassin. I let out a small snarl. I'm not sure who the woman was (she was more of a child), but I want to kill her.

* * *

**Babette POV:**

I run out of Markarth as fast as I can, my cloak angrily snapping behind me. It was a easy contract, the queen was practically begging to be killed. Astrid knew it was only a matter of time before someone hired the brotherhood to kill Ulfric or Elisif. My leader had everything planned out, and entrusted me to carry out the assassination. I was simply suppose to find the queen, wait until she was vulnerable, shoot her dead, and get the oblivion away from the scene. But there was one thing Astrid didn't count on. A gigantic, freakish Khajiit stepping out in front of the queen. When the woman first protected the queen I simply reloaded my bow to kill the queen of Skyrim, but the Khajiit didn't fall down. I unloaded my entire quiver into her body, yet she didn't die. I planned on simply slashing the woman until she died (I was going to kill someone one way or another), but that didn't work.

I realized why a little too late. The Khajiit was just like me. It seems everyone who's anyone is becoming a vampire. The person who hired me to kill the queen was a vampire, and the woman who stopped me from killing the queen was a vampire. I take cover in a small cave near the river (_extremely _close to Markarth), and it appears I did just in time. I hear a thunder of footsteps over my hiding place, the sound of men yelling to one another, and I can see torchlight reflecting off of the water. People are looking for the assassin, but they'll never expect me to be the would be killer. To them I'm just a small child, but I know who will see through my disguise in a second. That Khajiit that protected the queen was a vampire, and she'll smell the disease on me. She probably already knows I'm a vampire. I was close enough to smell the disease on her, so she was close enough to smell it on me. I can only hope she didn't see my face.

If she did, then I may as well go back to the sanctuary and tell Astrid. I should probably go back anyway, just to tell Astrid of my failure. I won't get paid, but someone else will be sent to complete the contract. Then, an idea comes to me. I'll just kill the Khajiit. The next second I realize how stupid that is. She's a vampire, I couldn't kill her if I tried. But she's so large she could rip my head from my body. I sigh and mentally prepare for what I'm going to tell Astrid. Astrid herself might have to kill the queen, we can't afford any more screw ups. The city is probably hustling and bustling in preparation of an assassin. Everyone will be prepared, the queen will always be protected, a cook will test the food, and that Khajiit is bound to be around the queen. I once again sigh, stand, and begin heading back to Falkreath. I've messed up, and now I must pay my dues.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

I sit in my room, rereading the same sentence in a book again and again. I can't get my mind off the mercenary, the last time I saw her she had arrows sticking out of her. Surely even a vampire can't survive that. But my fears are put to rest when the woman in question enters my room, looking good as new. She opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off by hugging her. I pull back and begin showering her face in kisses, but the mercenary doesn't respond. I pull back and am about to ask her why, but before I get the question out of my mouth the Khajiit says, "I'm leaving.". It takes me a second to realize what she said, then I feel the full effects. Some deep part of me seems to twist in on itself, the air in my lungs evacuates, and I move my jaw up and down. The mercenary sees my reaction and quickly tells me, "Only for a little while. Don't worry, I'll be back.". That doesn't help at all.

I manage to squeak out, "Why?". The mercenary quickly tells me, "I made you a promise a while ago. When Markarth was taken I would go discover my destiny as the dragonborn, and there's another reason. As soon as the war is over The Beasts are returning to Elsweyr, and it's not optional. I'll be forced to return.". That deep place inside me twist even more as tears fill my eyes, but I hold them back and tell her, "I still don't understand.". The woman tries to take me in her arms, but I roughly shove her away. Her ears flatten and she looks at the floor as she tells me, "I'm leaving for Elsweyr in roughly five months, and there's no way to get out of it. S'drassa just told me about the announcement. In three years my contract will be up for renewal, but I won't renew it. I'll be honorably dismissed from The Beasts. That's when I can come back. I need to find out what it means to be the dragonborn before I go.".

She adds, "And, I thought it might be easier on you if we just broke apart now.". I don't know why, but I tell her, "I'll wait.". She locks eyes with me and tells me, "Don't. Find someone who doesn't have to leave.". I fight back the wetness in my eyes and ask her, "Why? What makes you have to go back with them? Why can't you stay?". She reaches inside her shirt and pulls out a necklace, a little golden lion on the end of it. She explains, "This lion is the symbol of The Beasts. Each Khajiit member is given one when they join. Most sell them for drug money or lose them, but I've kept mine. I made a commitment when I joined, and I don't back out of commitments. If I did, then I'd be no better than a slacker. I'm truly sorry, but I can't back out of it. People depend on me.". I nod and look at the floor as that part inside me seems to tear in half. The Khajiit whispers, "But I do want to do one thing before I leave. I have a surprise for you.". I look up and see her hand outstretched to me in offering.

I should tell her to go jump off a cliff, but I don't. I think she's acting like an asshole by suddenly dropping this on me, but I can see in her eyes she didn't want to. So, I reach out and take her hand. She yanks me over to the window, takes me in one arm, and leaps from it. I'm about to scream, but she grabs onto one of the rocks that juts from the castle wall. She hops from rock to rock, making sure to keep me from jostling. I can understand she didn't want us to be seen, but this seems a little extreme. She takes me to the abandoned area of Markarth (the west are of town that was nearly destroyed by war), then sets me down. When I'm standing I ask her, "Now what?". She looks shocked, shrugs, and says, "I didn't think I'd get this far, I thought you would tell me to go fuck a cactus.". She looks around, lightly slaps my shoulder, and whispers, "Tag.". She's running away before I realize what's going on.

I let out a groan, but chase after her. The woman's stamina runs out quickly (I think her climbing might have helped), and I easily catch up to her. I slap her on the back, then turn around and run away. After a few minutes she catches up and tags me. I snarl and flip around, chasing her. We keep in up for a while, but eventually we both tire out. As we catch our breaths she asks me, "Do you want me to go? Will you be okay without me?". I look away and tell her, "Why should I tell you not to go?". She quickly answers, "You're the only one that can stop me, and you didn't answer my second question.". I sigh and tell her, "We'll be fine. You'll go do your stuff and I'll do mine. We'll be fine.". I realize that torn part of me is my heart, and it's busying pounding itself to a pulp. She looks about ready to say something to me, but a noise interrupts us. A loud song is being played in the inn.

The Khajiit stands and offers me her hands, smiling a little when I take them. We slowly begin to dance, but pick up the pace as the music becomes faster. Eventually the Khajiit drops my hands, doing a silly dance to cause me to laugh. I try to fight it, but I crack a smile. We keep dancing, but eventually I stop. The woman turns and tries to get me to dance again, but stops when she sees tears rolling down my cheeks. A look of agony crosses her face and she looks ready to say something, but before she can I whisper, "Don't go.". She looks at the ground and talks to herself, "I've been with The Beasts thirteen years. I've renewed my contract three times. Surely they don't need me. S'drassa would be a good leader.".

"If we were in Elsweyr I would be executed for desertion, but here that can't touch me. I suppose I never really want to visit Elsweyr, so deserting won't hurt. But there's still the dragonborn issue. I suppose nothing bad has happened. If I keep ignoring it, then nothing worse than what's already happened can happen. Right? Yeah, that sounds right.". I interrupt her ramblings by asking, "Will you stay?". She looks me in the eyes and her face hardens. I feel fear course through my veins, but stop breathing when she reaches into her shirt. She shows me the necklace and tears fill my eyes once again, but the Khajiit rips the lion from her neck. The mercenary tosses it to the ground, the lion's head snapping and rolling away from his body. She tells me, "Fuck The Beasts, I have you. That is, if you'll still have me?". I kiss her in answer.

* * *

**Note: It's a long note, so be ready. This note is somewhat important (I'll be attaching it to _Disgusting_ also) and is in reference to my next work. As some of you readers might have noticed I usually work on two works at a time, and _Disgusting _is now reached its conclusion. So, I'll be starting on my next story. However, this one is going to be different.**

**It's a sort of 'test' to see if it works out, there's a chance it might end up getting scrapped or have long periods between updates. Unlike all of my other works, this one will be set in a 'modern' time. It's a post zombie apocalypse story set in north america. I toyed with the idea of making this story in a different universe (a different video game series or a show), but it seemed to work out best in The Elder Scrolls universe.**

**I also toyed with the idea of making it set in Europe or Africa, but I'm too uneducated on the geography of those areas and feel I wouldn't do the areas justice and describe them poorly. I know the idea sounds a little strange and too cliché, but I feel I could make the story interesting and readable (I actually think it'll end up really well if I go with it). It's going to be set in the time period of roughly 2050 or 2070. About thirty years after the apocalypse started.**

**I'm telling all of you this so you can expect what my newest story is going to be (the first chapter will be posted in a day or two). I'm still telling the story in first person perspective to get the full emotions and thoughts of the characters. The dovahkiin will be labeled 'survivor' (and obviously human), and the other main character will either be Delphine, Taarie, or Hulda (it's probably going to end up being Delphine because her personality is already somewhat revealed and explored in Skyrim).**

**As I said before it may sound cliché, but I'm going to put my own spin on the zombie idea. In every zombie book, video game, and movie I've seen the characters always find a cure, get to a safe area, or the government suddenly does something to help. I'm doing away with that. In my idea the government tried to help, fortified a few major cities, looked for a cure, and tried to treat the infected. But eventually everything went to hell.**

**There's no cure, no safe area, no government, and not a single soul alive is immune. The zombies now outnumber the human population. The only hope for 'survival' is going up north (ex. Canada or Russia), the areas were less populated. Since they were less populated there are less zombies, and the zombies there 'starved to death' (are now unable of movement due to lack of nutrition). And, the cold seems to deter (but can't fully stop) zombies.**

**I want to know what you guys think, and if this story should be pursued (I'm at least going to upload a few chapters). It should also be noted that this will be a 'traveling story'. The main characters will be going from Brownsville, Texas, America to Branson, Missouri, America to Yellowknife, Northwest Territories, Canada. That being said, enjoy the rest of your day and tell me what you think.**

**-KhajiitWarriorSam**


	33. Love Through the Night

**Babette POV:**

I sit down in the sanctuary, a bottle of ale in my hand. Nazir sits down beside me, sighs, and asks, "Did it really go as bad as everyone is saying?". I shake my head and answer, "Worse. The queen wasn't even touched, the Khajiit lived, and I'm pretty sure she saw my face.". Nazir pats my shoulder and tells me, "Don't worry, Astrid will get her.". I sigh and take a swig of mead. After I swallow I say, "I suppose you're right, but there was something else. I've seen other vampires before, but none like her. It's like I was a dog and she was a wolf. We were both powerful, but it's like I'm domesticated. I don't know how to explain in.". Nazir tells me, "That's rough. Hope you figure it out.". He pats my shoulder, rises, and leaves. I take a long sip of my drink. Astrid will get her. She has to.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

I forcibly grab the Khajiit's hand and yank her after me, leading her towards Understone Keep. The guards give us strange looks as I lead the mercenary up to my room, but don't question me. The woman in question tries to ask me what I'm doing, but I ignore her. She just gave up her entire life, swore to defy her very destiny, and could be executed in her home province for her actions. All for me. How can I repay that? Then, it came to me. I know I love the woman (I'm not sure when that love grew, but it did), so I'm going to give her the greatest thing I have. Something I didn't even give Torygg (although I doubt he would want it). My virtue. All of Skyrim would look down on me for taking the mercenary as a lover. Almost every part of our relationship goes against the divine's teachings (but the divines seem to have fallen mute). The Khajiit is a beastfolk (Kynareth made the Khajiit out of tigers, no civilized race shall lie with them. Less they both be put to death), we aren't married (Mara wants man to share their love with only those they have pledged themselves to), and the woman is dead (Arkay frowns upon those who take corpses as brides).

But at this point who cares? If I damn myself to living my afterlife in Azura's realm, then so be it. I want the Khajiit, and I want her now. Then, a few thoughts occur to me. Can she even get aroused? Her heart has stopped beating, but she isn't male. So, I suppose arousal is possible since she doesn't need blood flow to get turned on. But can she feel what I'm doing to her? She ignored the arrows, but she's enjoyed us kissing. I just assume everything will work out, and hurry even faster to my room. When we're inside I lock the door, windows, and make sure nobody can see into our room. The mercenary looks confused, but doesn't stop me when I push her onto my bed. I straddle her lap and go back to kissing her, holding her head in my hands. I move to take off her breastplate, and the woman easily helps me. I throw the armor to the side, the metal clanking against the floor.

When she's free of her cuirass I begin to rub my hands up and down her back, my fingers moving through her thick pelt. The woman gasps when I stop kissing her, her chest heaving. I smile at her and rest our foreheads together. My hands stop roaming her back and move to her breast binding, tugging at the cloth. I can see a spark of nervousness and confusion cross the Khajiit's face, but she allows me to relive her of her binding. I toss the cloth beside her breastplate, a small pile started. The lighting in the room isn't ideal, but I can still make out the other woman's breasts. The stripes that cover her body cover her tits, but I notice she's more muscular than I thought. She might have well worked chest muscles, but her breast are still attractive. The Khajiit awkwardly shifts and I realize I've just been sitting there and looking at her tits for the last minute. I snap out of it and move to take off my robes.

I get naked as quick as I possibly can, my impatience starting to show. The mercenary looks ready to say something, but I push her down onto the bed. I've never had sex with anyone, but I think I generally know what to do. At least, I hope I do. I finish disrobing the other woman, the Khajiit makes small noises while I do. When she's completely bare to my eyes I climb onto her, my face level with her neck. I nuzzle the area, but can't kiss or suck it due to her fur. She'll have to trim her coat eventually, so I can reach the flesh underneath. But for now I settle on nosing the woman's neck, while my hand travels down her stomach. The Khajiit tries to touch me, but I want to focus on her. So, I knock her hands to the side and keep moving my hand lower. The woman easily spreads her legs, allowing me access to her cunt. Her entrance is wet and open, the woman beneath me wanton and willing.

I pull my head away from the mercenary's neck and look into her eyes, I need to know she wants this and I'm not rushing her into this. Fuck. The lust and love in her eyes is making me aroused at new levels. I roughly enter the woman with two fingers, the mercenary (is she still considered a mercenary?) sighing in content. I've never pleasured a woman with my fingers (or any other way), but the Khajiit helps me. She must know I'm nervous because she moves her hand down and over mine, gently showing me what to do. The other woman makes sure to rub my palm against the nub above her entrance, then lets go of my hand once I get the motion down. The Khajiit lets out an appreciative 'purr' and moves her hips, encouraging me to speed up my motions. At least I'm doing something right to make her want more. I think. For all I know she could just be gritting her teeth and taking it.

I want to ask her if I'm not hurting her, but I know that'll kill the mood faster than someone bursting in to interrupt us. So, I (try to) sexily ask the woman, "You like that?". A sharp hip thrust into my hand is the only answer I get. I take that as a yes, and bring my unoccupied hand up to fiddle with the Khajiit's breast. The mercenary is flicking her tail, moving her hips (she seems to do that a lot), and her eyes are darting up and down my body. Then, I feel the woman's cunt begin to spasm, and the Khajiit lunges forward. Her teeth wrap around my naked shoulder, her jaws applying pressure. She doesn't draw blood or break any bones, but I'll definitely be bruised in the morning. When the spasms end I carefully remove my fingers from her, her muscles occasionally twitching as my digits leave her. I'm truly not sure what happens now, but the Khajiit flips me before I can question it. I gasp as I land on the bed.

The gigantic Khajiit hovers over me, her eyes practically devouring my body. She leans down and playfully bites my neck, her fangs lightly scrapping the skin. I honestly want to know what she plans on doing. I (try to once again) sexily ask her that, but I nearly gasp at the response. The Khajiit doesn't answer me, but shows me her tongue. I've read books that explain the vampire anatomy. Most of them suggest the tongue is abnormally long and thick for feeding purposes (reaching into people's skulls and scooping out their brains), but the authors never imagined it would be used like what the Khajiit has in mind. The mercenary flicks her tongue, places it back in her mouth, and rushes down my body. She roughly spreads my legs and I try to prepare myself, but no preparing can compare to the real thing. I let out a loud gasping noise, then grasp the Khajiit's mane with both of my hands.

This is my first time having sex, and I'm not disappointed. The woman rubs my nub with her thumb, rubs my thigh with her free hand, and uses her tongue to penetrate my entrance. Within a minute I'm tightening my hands into the woman's mane, barely able to contain my gasps of pleasure. Once I'm done the Khajiit nimbly crawls up beside me, wrapping me in her arms. She begins to kiss my neck (obviously already ready to fuck again), but I grab her face and pull it up to mine. I kiss her, but when we pull apart I whisper, "Nobody can know about us.". She nods and says, "I knew that when we first kissed.". Then, she asks, "Will you ever need to remarry?".

I shake my head and tell her, "The moot will decide the next leader of Skyrim, not my child. Will The Beasts bother you?". She shrugs and says, "They won't break their agreement, but they'll harass me worse than ever.". I rub her mane, my thoughts wandering. I ask her, "Would you like a job as my personal bodyguard?". She smiles and nods. I smile in return and tell her, "We'll be heading out in a few days for Windhelm, for the final battle. Come with me, it'll be good for us.". She nods and nuzzles my neck, her thick pelt rubbing against my skin. I rub her back and allow my thoughts to turn to the future. For once it looks like a future I can face. A future where I can be happy.

* * *

**Note: These notes seem to be coming faster and faster, but don't worry they'll end soon enough. This story has come along wonderfully, and it'll be over in a few chapters (seven at most). That may sound like a lot, but it'll be over before you know it. I loved giving my readers a chance to 'vote' for what story they wanted me to do next (when _Disgusting _was chosen). I didn't give much leeway with _Survivors, _but with the next one I can. So, I'm gonna spitball a few ideas, and I'd love to hear your opinions and any advice. We all know every Dragonborn I write is a Khajiit. And, I can always change my mind on the endings or plot halfway through.**

******Lydia/Female Dragonborn (Thane), Romance/Adventure. This one will follow the main story, then break off into the Blades. There will be a lot of curve balls, and I'm certain something bad will happen to one of the main characters (similar to what happened to the Khajiit in _The March). _It won't end badly, but it won't be rainbows and sunshine.**

******Argis the Bulwark/Male Dragonborn (Thane), Romance/Adventure. The story will deal with a plague in Windhelm, the risk of a psychotic murderer, and the civil war banging at the capital of the Stormcloaks. This one WILL end badly. No deaths. Probably. But no matter what the ending will be similar to _Thirst._**

**********J'zargo/Male Dragonborn (Arch-Mage), Romance/Undecided. J'zargo finds his magical skills lacking (he made scrolls that nearly kill the Dragonborn, we know he isn't a professional) and wants the Arch-Mage to train him to better his abilities. But not everyone is pleased with that idea. Political squabbles and angered villagers threaten the college. This one will end rather happily, but I could always change my mind.**

**********Brelyna Maryon/Female Dragonborn (Arch-Mage), Romance/Undecided. The Arch-Mage is suppose to be the best wizard in all of Skyrim, but finds herself unable to properly cast healing spells. The college's only trained perished during the final battle, but Brelyna knows a thing or two. She wishes to help the Arch-Mage, but the Khajiit's traveler lifestyle makes things difficult. And, not everything is as it seems. This one is going to end almost perfectly (rainbows and butterflies ya!).**

**********Serana/Female Dragonborn (Vampire), Romance/Suspense. After Harkon died everything was suppose to be fine, but that's not the case. The Dawnguard is hounding the vampires, the court is ripping itself apart, and the vampire finds herself an incapable leader. Serana can help her, but first she has to get the vampire to trust her. This ending is currently in the air.**

**********Durak/Male Dragonborn (Recruit), Romance/Undecided. The final battle was over, but both sides suffered casualties. Isran lies dead, the vampires are regrouping, and the Dawnguard is leaderless. Durak and the newest recruit can lead the Dawnguard to a brighter future, if the vampires don't kill them first. Ending up in the air.**

**********Martin Septim/Male Hero of Kvatch, Romance/Tragedy. During the weeks before the Oblivion Crisis reaches its peak, Martin and the savior of Kvatch grow closer than most people would like to think. This one is obviously going to end badly (can't change the destiny of the Elder Scrolls).**

**********Arquen/Female Hero of Kvatch, Romance/Suspense. After the tragic battle under The Lucky Lady, the Brotherhood must be rebuilt. But that can only happen if Arquen and the Listener work together. But only time will tell if something more blooms along the way. Probably gonna end badly, at least not happily.**

**********Maven Black-Briar/Female Dragonborn, Suspense/Romance. Maven is looking for any chance she can get to claw her way up in the political world, and getting in good with the queen's lapdog is the perfect way. All she needs to do is make the woman fall for her, but everything might not go as planned. Ending is up in the air.**

**********Farkas/Male Dragonborn, Romance/Adventure. This will follow the Companions quest, but with a twist. The twist will be violent and huge. Kind of like _Thirst, _but it'll go in a different direction. The ending will be even more depressing than _Thirst,_ so keep that in mind.**

**********Finally, a sequel to one of my other works. Obviously not _Thirst_ (dead men tell no tale)or _The Queen and Her Cat_ (the ending is still being written, I can't think about another one right now). I would suggest staying away from _The Ends of the Earth and Back _(that story is rather old, and I don't see where I can go with it), but I think I could scratch something up if people want it.**

**********That's it. I know I'm giving you a lot of options, but I hope a general consensus can be reached. The multitude of options is for a reason (I even reached out of Skyrim and to Oblivion), I want as many options as possible. Remember, the endings and plots can change at any second.**

**********-KhajiitWarriorSam**


	34. Assassins

**Mercenary POV:**

The horses are ready for us when we arrive, a royal guard already assembled. Elisif announced she was leaving for Windhelm this morning, and Rikke had everything prepared this afternoon. Tullius and his men are preparing to take the city, so we'll have to hurry to arrive in time. The queen had the Keep's steward officially make me the royal bodyguard. It comes with a suit of specially made armor (the smith will work on it and have a courier deliver it to us), a small amount of money monthly (the castle cleaners are paid more, the 'honor' of working for my ruler should be enough), and a small badge. The badge gives me the ability to follow the queen anywhere she goes, taste any of her dishes before they're served, and interrogate (and kill) anyone I see as a threat to the queen. While getting to beat anyone I feel like it and the money are perks, the major advantage of my new job is getting to be around Elisif.

People might question why a mercenary follows the queen wherever she went, but a bodyguard needs to be close to the queen to do her job. My horse is armored, but underneath the steel I see a pale mare. When we're all mounted we quickly leave, the royal guard surrounding us. I sent a letter to The Beasts telling them I've left the group. Their response was swift and threatening, but they acknowledged they can't do anything in Skyrim. The only leader who didn't care was Nataba, and even then she said she can't be my friend anymore. No lose. My brother was saddened by my departure, but agreed to come back in six months when he's free (his contract is shorter than mine due to him being a mount). Most of the Argonian representatives didn't care, but Dreekius showed approval at my choice. I'm not sure why she was pleased, but I'm glad someone is on my side. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Elisif touching me.

I look over and the queen smiles, probably just wondering why I was starring blankly into space. I smile back and nod, then turn my attention back to the road. The royal guard is going at a swift pace, but they make sure to stay in formation. Then, something happens that's like a smack to the face. Three graves are on the side of the road, Old Hroldan Inn in the distance. I killed those people. Shame fills my gut. _We are the lions among the sheep. They are weak and we are strong, they deserve to die! _I remind myself that I had no choice, and they probably didn't feel anything. I just saved them from a worse fate. Bandits raping and killing them, a dragon eating them alive, the Stormcloaks running them down. I've killed men before, so why are they different? A part of me knows. I've killed men before, but never murdered a child. I shake my head and keep riding, my emotions warring inside of me.

* * *

**Astrid POV:**

I anxiously pluck my bow, the road below me abandoned. Five dead forsworn lie behind me, but they didn't have any loot. The queen announced she was leaving for Windhelm (dumb bitch), so I decided to ambush her. From the dead bodies behind me, it appears I'm not the only one who planned on killing the queen. But the brigands would have been killed. I'm an assassin, I'll get the queen. As if on cue I see the royal guard pass beneath me. I smile, load my bow, and fire. The Khajiit leans over to say something to the queen. Instead of my arrow hitting the queen's throat, it hits the Khajiit's face. She roars, the royal guard yank the queen away, and within a few seconds the queen is gone. But one person doesn't bolt down the road. The Khajiit roars, turns her horse, and bounds up the hill towards me. Damn it. I fire at the woman, but every arrow just works to make her angrier. I try to kill her horse, but it's well armored. Eventually I give up, flee, and hide in a small crevice. Bitch.

Oh well, I'll kill the queen in a few hours. When Babette told me what happened I thought she was overreacting, but now I know she isn't. Babette is a vampire, but that would have killed her. The Khajiit only seemed to get pissed. I see a clawed hand come into my vision, and feel myself being pulled from my hiding place. The Khajiit releases my face, but hangs onto the front of my armor. I scream, pull my dagger from my boot, and plunge it into her heart. The Khajiit looks down at the weapon sprouting from her chest, realizes what I just tried to do, and looks back up at me. She curls her lip to reveal her gigantic fangs, and I can hear a low growl in her throat. She slowly reaches up, yanks the dagger from her breast, and plunges it into my knee. I yowl in pain as the woman pins me to the ground, twisting the dagger. "Tell me who the oblivion you are or I'll pop your goddamn knee off!". I shake my head. I might die and fail my brothers and sisters, but I won't put them in danger by revealing who I am.

The Khajiit rolls her eyes, disconnects her jaw, and lunges forward. I can feel her take my head in her mouth, and begin to reconnect her jaw. I scream to get her to stop, and when she pulls back I yell, "Astrid! My name is Astrid!". She growls (showing her fangs), leans forward, and whispers, "We both know that's not what I meant. Were you with the little girl?!". She twists the knife and I scream, "Yes! Yes! I'm the leader of the Dark Brotherhood!". She leans back and asks, "Where are the rest of you?". I shake my head, but tell her when she begins to pop my knee off. She nods and tells me, "Final question, how do I find and get into your 'sanctuary'?". It's no use, she'll find a way in if I don't tell her. When I tell her the location and password she says, "Thank you. For telling me what I want to know, you've earned a quick death.". I see her mouth once again engulf my head, but don't feel the bite.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

I point my head towards the side and spit out Astrid's brains. It takes a while, but eventually my mouth is clean of the assassin leader. I stand, kick the headless body, and remount my horse (I grab the interesting dagger from the woman's knee before I go). I find the royal guard a little ways down the road, stationed around Elisif. They look at me and I tell them, "The assassin is dead, now I need to speak with the queen in private.". They all argue, but leave when Elisif dismisses them. They go a little ways down the road, still mounted and ready to go. I turn to Elisif and tell her, "I know where the entire group of assassins is, and I intend to go kill them.".

Elisif doesn't argue, but asks me, "When will you return?". I laugh and tell her, "I'll meet you outside of Windhelm. They're stationed in Falkreath, but I can get down there fast enough. Trust me, we'll be making love in The Palace of Kings before you know it.". The queen smiles, takes my hand, kisses it, and tells me, "May the wind be at your back.". I smile and tell her, "May the sun be at yours.". She drops my hand, I turn, and ride away as quick as I can. I'll be in Falkreath by nightfall, and by sunrise the Dark Brotherhood will be no more.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

As soon as the mercenary is gone the royal guards surround me, insisting we continue to Windhelm. I allow them to lead me, the guards much more on edge now that there was an assassination attempt. Once again the Khajiit saved my life, and I can never repay that. But she'll return soon enough, and I don't worry for her life. I saw the dagger wound above her heart, unless the assassins hack her apart she'll be fine. And, the woman is too smart to let herself get surrounded. While she's doing that I can help Tullius capture the city. All I can do is give the soldiers a speech before they fight, but it's something. When the city is taken I'll spend a little bit in the city, enjoying the victory. Then, I remember what the mercenary said. I blush as we ride, filthy thoughts entering my mind.

* * *

**Sybille POV:**

I sigh and tap my foot, the assassins across from my apologizing repeatedly. They had to bring me to their 'sanctuary' to tell me they're having trouble killing the queen. When I asked them why they told me about the Khajiit that was stopping their killing. Even unknowingly the mercenary is interrupting my plans. The assassins are still apologizing when we hear the roar coming from upstairs. The only thought that's going through my head is, _Fuck._


	35. Brothers and Lovers

**Babette POV:**

I rush upstairs with Nazir and the client, all of us drawing our weapons. When we arrive at the main sanctum we find that the fight has already begun. Cicero (our newest member) is busy noisly dying on the floor, Gabriella and Festus are fighting the gigantic Khajiit that has invaded our sanctuary, and Veezara and Arnbjorn are hanging back and preparing to help. Gabriella (who's claimed so many times she knows how she's going to die) runs out of arrows to fire at the Khajiit, and the beast seems to sense the Dunmer's weakness. She roars, pushes past Festus (who was attempting to contain the monster), and leaps at the assassin. Gabriella only has time to scream before the beast is on her, tearing and ripping. Festus uses a fireball on the vampire in an attempt to save his fellow, but the creature only turns towards him and charges. Gabriella is still alive, but it must be a living oblivion for her. Her breathing is rapid, her organs are thrown everywhere, and within a few seconds she lets out a chocking noise as she dies. Festus himself meets a similar fate, the monster tearing him apart in a matter of seconds. Veezara moved to help when Gabriella died, but now he's stopped and is simply standing in place and shaking. The beast (I'm almost certain she's straight from oblivion) spits some guts from her mouth, stands, and screams at the remaining members of our order.

"What's wrong? A guild of assassins can't kill a single person?! I bit your damned leader's head off and the lot of you can't do shit about it!". We all realized what she means, but Arnbjorn is the first to react. He transforms, falls to all four, and growls as he advances on the vampire. She takes one look at Astrid's husband and says, "Cute. The big bad wolf is suppose to scare the little kitty away?". Arnbjorn can only roar in fear as the creature lunges towards him, trapping him in a headlock. Veezara and Nazir start to fire arrows at the creature (why they weren't helping all along I'll never know), but nothing kills her. She raises her free hand, curls in into a fist, and begins smashing it against Arnbjorn's face. He whimpers and yowls in pain, but he can't swing his claws in a way that they would catch the Khajiit. I want to help, but I'm honestly terrified of the monster. It's as if she's a dremora straight from Mehrunes Dagon's plane of oblivion. When Arnbjorn's skull is a bloody mess she drops the body, but freezes when she notices our client. Her ears flatten, she reveals her gigantic fangs, and growls, "You.". Our client (I think her name is Sybille) only calmly smiles and asks, "How are you enjoying the queen?". Something clicks in the monster's eyes, and she all but screams, "YOU BITCH!". She then lets out a roars as she leaps at our client.

Sybille quickly moves to the side, allowing the giant Khajiit to land on the ground where she was just standing. The Khajiit rises as quickly as she can, but Sybille is ready. She reaches out, yanks the Khajiit's arms behind her back, and flips around. When Veezara and Nazir fail to do anything our client screams, "Fire you idiots! Fire!". Both of them open fire on the defenseless vampire, but she doesn't die. If anything she seems to get angry. When she starts flailing in an attempt to get free Sybille yells, "Aim for the eyes!". The Khajiit closes her eyes (as if that'll stop the arrows) and begins fighting even harder. Sybille drives her to the ground (practically lying on the woman) and yells at Nazir (the closest to her), "Kill it! Kill it!". Nazir loads his bow, aims, and fires. The Khajiit lets out a gagging noise, falls over, and remains still. Sybille laughs, rises, and claps Nazir on the shoulder when he walks over. I walk right behind him, eyeing the dead Khajiit. Veezara walks over to, but looks ashamed of himself. I can't say I blame him, he was useless in the fight (although I did even less). Nazir kicks the body and curses her. Veezara looks around the sanctuary and says, "She killed five of our members, now there's only three of us! And, we're leaderless!". Nazir shakes his hand and tells the Argonian, "We'll work it out.".

Nazir and I talk to the client about killing the queen (now that the Khajiit's gone it should be easy), but Veezara walks over to the Khajiit. I watch him out of the corner of my eye. He picks up her clawed hand and drops it, watching the dust swirl around the creature's paw. The Argonian pokes and prods at the woman, moves her jaw in a chewing motion, and lifts her one good eyelid up and down. I'm not sure why the man is acting so strange, but I allow him to examine the body. It's better than Nazir beating the shit out of it. Speaking of which, why hasn't the Khajiit released her bowels? The rest of the place reeks because of the bodies voiding themselves, but the Khajiit smells perfectly fine (a faint scent of corpse, but nothing else). I get my answer when Veezara pokes at the Khajiit's fangs. Within a second the Khajiit has her teeth around his throat, and his windpipe is across the room the next instant. Veezara falls to the floor, his lifeblood pumping out onto the floor. Nazir readies his bow when the woman charges us, but she completely ignores him. Sybille is tackled, but unlike my brothers she puts up a fight. The two claw, bite, and attempt to rip each other to shreds. The Khajiit now lacks an eye, and Sybille uses that to her advantage. But in the end the fight ends the same way every other fight did.

Sybille lasted longer than anyone else, but she to dies at the hands of the monster. The creature stands, spits out Sybille's skull, and turns to us. Nazir drops his bow, raises his hand, and begins bargaining for our lives. I'm not sure if he truly wants to bargain or if he just wants to buy some time so he's the first to attack. Before any deal can be struck, the Khajiit does what she's best at. Killing. While she tears Nazir to shreds I flee. Those men and women were my family, but I can't help Nazir. The best thing I can do right now is escape. But before I can reach the front door I feel myself being pushed to the ground. I can only scream as I feel a large amount of pressure grip my skull.

* * *

**Mercenary POV:**

I make my way over to the pool of water, washing myself. I pluck the arrow from my skull and throw it to the side, blood running down my cheek. Damn. I look at my reflection and grimace. The missing eye is a major disadvantage in a fight, but my battling days are over. I'm the royal bodyguard, but there are so many other guards that I'm not necessary. I rip some cloth from my undershirt and wrap it around my head, hiding the bloody wound from sight. I examine my face and can't help wondering what a woman like Elisif sees in me. She could have anyone in Skyrim, but she chose the freaky Khajiit. At least I never have to worry about her only wanting me for my looks. I stop gazing at my reflection and walk around the sanctuary. A giant spider attempts to eat me, but I easily kill it and move on. I find what I was looking for rather easily. The Night Mother. If I'm going to destroy The Dark Brotherhood, then I'm going to destroy it right. I light a torch and thrust it at the unholy matron, the dead flesh crackling as she burns. I swear I can faintly hear someone screaming in pain, but I ignore it and keep roasting the corpse. When she's steadily burning I leave. As I go out the door I swear I hear someone faintly yelling, _"Listener.". _I flick my ears, shake my head to clear it, and keep walking.

* * *

**Elisif POV:**

I'm standing on my balcony, the cold air snapping at my gown. I sigh as I gaze at the celebrating soldiers below, a festival going on in the main square of Windhelm. The legion took the city early in the morning, Ulfric died in the afternoon, and now the celebration is going on. It's been a busy day, and many of the city's citizens are held up in their houses. The people of Windhelm aren't pleased about Ulfric's death, but that's not what's on my mind. The Khajiit swore she would meet up with me before I gave my speech to the men, but I talked to the soldiers hours ago.

Everyone (including Tullius) was pleased, but I've been rather down ever since. I close my eyes, but screech when two arms wrap around me. I flip around and swing with all my might at who I think is an assassin, but gasp when my fist hits the mercenary's shoulder. She cocks her head and asks, "Were you attempting to hurt me?". I nod, then notice the patch around her head. I instinctively reach up to take it off, but the woman grabs my hand to stop me. She shakes her head and explains, "It's a nasty wound one of the assassins gave me while I was ripping The Dark Brotherhood apart. I think Sybille was the one who made the contract to kill you, but we don't have to worry about her any more.". I nod in understanding, then pull the Khajiit's face to mine. It's all she can do to catch herself as I push her onto my bed.

* * *

I smile as I lie beside the Khajiit, her pelt clinging to her body with sweat. I kicked off the blanket a few minutes ago to cool down, but now the cold wind of the north is freezing areas that I definitely need. The Khajiit stretches as I pull the goat skin cover over us. She reaches over and strokes my side as she asks me, "What happens now?". I think about answering her question with something sexual, but I can see on her face that it's a serious question. So, I answer, "You've taken care of the assassins, the war is won, and I've fallen for you over and over again. I suppose the only thing to do is live happily ever after.". She moves to stroke my hair and whispers, "You know it won't be that easy.". I nod and whisper back, "We can never marry, show our love publicly, or let anyone catch on. It'll be hard work for both of us. Do you still wish to be with me? I'm sure The Beasts will take you back, if that is what you desire.". My heart would shatter if she left me, but I can't stand in the way of what she wants. If she truly wants to leave, then I only wish for her happiness. But the woman shakes her head and tells me, "I'm no stranger to hard work. And, I recall you wanted to learn how to use a two-handed weapon. What kind of master would I be if I left?". I smile, lean over, and share a gentle kiss with her. I whisper as quietly as I can (fearing what I'll do if she says no), "Promise you'll always stay with me?". She smiles and answers, "Now and forever.".

_The End_

* * *

**I have no idea why I thought this would last seven chapters, but I'm still pleased with how it worked out. I would like to thank everyone who's read and/or reviewed _The Queen and Her Cat. _I won't lie, there were times when I thought this wouldn't be worth writing, but everyone's lovely reviews kept me going. And, now I can easily say this was one of my favorite stories to write. Now, onto another matter. I want to write another story, and I gave my readers the chance to vote on which one I would do next (choices were in chapter 33). But now there's a problem. There's a tie. I might end up writing both, but one's going to have to come before the other. So, here are the two choices. Fell free to review or message me your vote.**

**************Maven Black-Briar/Female Dragonborn, Suspense/Romance. Maven is looking for any chance she can get to claw her way up in the political world, and getting in good with the queen's lapdog is the perfect way. All she needs to do is make the woman fall for her, but everything might not go as planned. Ending is up in the air.**

**********Serana/Female Dragonborn (Vampire), Romance/Suspense. After Harkon died everything was suppose to be fine, but that's not the case. The Dawnguard is hounding the vampires, the court is ripping itself apart, and the vampire finds herself an incapable leader. Serana can help her, but first she has to get the vampire to trust her. This ending is currently in the air.**


End file.
